Un ange tombé des cieux
by ksanksan
Summary: Quand Fairy Tail a recueilli une enfant maltraitée et battue, les mages ne pensaient pas que cet évènement aurait à ce point changé leurs vies. Qui est-elle ? Rating TM pour futur scène de viol et de lemon
1. Sauvetage imprévu

_Voilà, c'est ma toute première histoire alors soyez indulgents :)_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hiro Mashima + quelques uns que j'ai créé_

_Bonne lecture !_

Ans X784 Fiore

Un train roulait. Quoi de plus normal ? Dans ce monde de magie éternelle, le train est le moyen le plus sûr de se déplacer tout en ayant une vitesse de route rapide. Dans ce fameux train se trouvait quatre jeunes gens, accompagnés d'un singulier petit chat bleu : sur la première banquette se trouvait deux jeunes femmes, l'une rousse et l'autre blonde. La femme aux cheveux écarlate se trouvait contre la fenêtre, les jambes croisées, regardant le paysage défilant sans y faire attention. Elle portait une jupe plissée bleu foncé ainsi qu'une armure. De temps en temps, elle tournait la tête vers son amie assise à côté d'elle, la regardait, puis replongeait dans ses pensées… Cette seconde femme, blonde, habillée d'une petite jupe bleue et d'un haut bleu et blanc, portait attaché à la ceinture un fouet du côté droit et un trousseau de clés à l'opposé. Celle-ci était absorbé dans l'écriture de son roman, qui comptait désormais une bonne centaine de page. Sur ses genoux se trouvait un petit chat bleu commentant ses lignes d'écritures, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune femme blonde. En face de ces derniers se trouvaient deux garçons se lançant des regards qui, s'ils avaient pu tuer, auraient foudroyés les deux hommes sur le champ. Le premier homme, celui assit vers la fenêtre, avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais s'éparpillant dans tous les sens, ainsi qu'un grand manteau blanc, aussi blanc que sa peau. Son rival était son contraire : les cheveux d'un rose pétillant, la peau mate ainsi qu'un long manteau de couleur noir et orange. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas dans son meilleur état : les joues gonflées, le teint verdâtre et de les bras ballants, il paraissait presque sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Alors l'allumette, tu veux toujours te battre ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux de jais d'un ton railleur à son voisin.

- La ferme l'exhibitionniste chuis malade… répondit le rose en respirant difficilement.

- Eh bien ça ne s'arrange pas le mal des transports de Natsu… Soupira l'écrivaine en remontant une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

- C'est sûr ! Approuva le chat bleu. Mais dis-moi Lucy, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour Natsu ? Ajouta-t-il narquoisement.

- Mais ! Ne t'imagine rien sale matou ! S'énerva la dénommée Lucy en lui tirant les oreilles.

- C'est beau l'amourrr ! Roucoula l'animal sur ses genoux en portant ses mains à se bouche.

- Et arrête de rouler les R Happy !

Le chat, Happy, s'étouffant presque de rire, ne sut plus quoi faire en voyant la tête de Lucy d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumées noires menaçantes. Le garçon au manteau blanc, remarquant l'absence d'activité de la part de la rousse, l'interpela :

- Erza, tu ne parles presque pas. Remarqua l'homme aux cheveux de jais. C'est cette mission qui t'inquiète ?

Erza, tournant ses yeux vers celui qui l'avait interpellé, réfléchit une seconde à la réponse qu'elle donnerait à son ami avant de répondre :

- Cette guilde noire est l'une des influentes du pays. Pas très puissante, mais influente.

- Oui mais il y a toi, Lucy et moi, réplica l'homme. Natsu ne sera pas utile vu son intelligence mais bon… Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire envers son coéquipier.

- Je t'emmerde… Déclara Natsu avec un air pitoyable.

- Arrête Grey, soupira Erza.

- Et rhabille-toi ! Renchérit Lucy en se cachant les yeux.

En effet Grey avait pris l'habitude de se déshabiller sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ce qui lui avait valu d'être affublé du surnom de l'exhibitionniste par son ''ami'' Natsu. Il était, à la connaissance de tous, l'homme qui parvenait à perdre et à retrouver ses vêtements le plus rapidement.

**OOO**

- Enfin ! Je pette le feu ! Hurla Natsu à la descente du train, bien qu'il ait mis plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir remarcher.

Tout en disant cela Natsu cracha… des flammes. En effet dans ce monde de magie certaines personnes se sont spécialisées dans ce domaine et en ont fait leur métier, prêtant leurs services lors de missions, plus ou moins périlleuses. Nos cinq compagnons sont des mages faisant parti d'une guilde appelée Fairy Tail.

Les mages se regroupent en guilde afin de pouvoir former des congrégations, légales et donc approuvées et certaines illégales, prêtant leurs services pour des causes tel que des meurtres. Ces guildes illégales sont également appelées Guildes Noires, et c'est dans l'une de ces guildes que nos amis se rendent.

- Alors cette guilde noire s'appelle Dark Shadow, expliqua Erza en montrant une carte. La particularité de cette guilde est l'influence qu'elle exerce sur la ville d'Ancolia se situant autour d'elle. En fait pour être exact cette guilde a favorisé l'arrivée de personnes telles que des pillards, des mercenaires ou encore des assassins.

- Et les habitants, que sont-ils devenus ? Demanda Lucy au bout d'un moment.

- Eh bien ils ont dû fuir la ville ou subir les lois de Dark Shadow, expliqua Erza. D'autres les ont tout simplement rejoints.

- Donc ce que tu es en train de nous dire est que la ville n'est pas sûre, en conclue Grey en remettant son t-shirt quitté quelques minutes précédemment.

- Oui. Nous ne pourrons faire confiance à personnes, et c'est pour cela que ce soir nous devons être reparti d'ici, dit Erza d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

- Je vais tous les massaaacreer ! S'exclama Natsu avec entrain en mettant le feu à ses poings.

Les rues de la ville étaient désertes, et les seules personnes rencontrées regardaient le groupe venu de Fairy Tail d'un mauvais œil, lorgnant sur leurs tatouages de la guilde d'un air mis méprisant, mis inquiet. Dans l'une des rues menant au QG de Dark Shadow, les habitant étaient postés de part de d'autre de la ruelle, accoudés à des tables en bois et regardant les mages de Fairy Tail en se demandant d'où venaient ces guignols. Au milieu de cette ruelle se trouvait un enfant, une fillette d'à peine quatre ans balayant la place sous le regard d'une grosse femme se trouvant devant une maison à l'allure lugubre et délabrée. Cette femme ressemblait à une mégère ne possédant pas la moindre trace de bonté en elle. Elle était occupée à vendre des légumes devant le pas de sa maison, tout en colportant quelques ragots sur divers personnes à ses acheteuses. La fillette quant à elle semblait mal nourrit, elle paraissait si maigre qu'elle aurait pu se briser en marchant. Ses cheveux lui arrivant à la taille étaient amorphes, sales, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en déterminer la couleur, bien qu'on supposa qu'ils soient d'une couleur claire. Elle était pied nu, et son seul vêtement était une robe en chanvre grossier serrée à la taille par une grosse ficelle. Le regard fixe et éteint, elle continuait sa tache sans envie. Ses mouvements étaient comme mécaniques, comme des mouvements répétés mainte et mainte fois si bien qu'ils furent devenus habituels. Mais soudain en se retournant elle percuta Lucy, qui passait à ce moment-là derrière elle, qui se prit les jambes dans le balai disproportionné de la fillette et chuta.

- Kyaa ! Cria Lucy en s'étalant royalement sur le sol.

- Ca va Lucy ? Demanda Erza en l'aidant à se relever.

La petite était horrifiée et plaçait ses petites mains sur sa tête, comme pour se protéger d'éventuels coups. Tout son petit corps tremblait mais aucune larme ne coulait, malgré le fait que ses yeux étaient fermement fermés.

- Eeeh, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, la rassura Lucy en lui posant une main sur la tête.

- Eh bien, il lui faudrait un bon sandwich à la petite, remarqua Grey en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, c'est du poisson qu'il lui faut ! Fit Happy d'un ton sur en croisant les pattes.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais espèce de petite idiote ! Hurla la mégère en s'approchant dangereusement, malgré l'embonpoint qui l'encombrait.

Et avant que les cinq amis n'aient pu réagir, elle avait empoigné avec violence le coude de la fillette pour la trainer jusqu'à la maison tout en lui hurlant dessus des insultes.

- Je vais aller lui apprendre comment parler à des enfants moi ! Fulminait Natsu en s'apprêtant à partir à la suite de la grosse femme.

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, l'empêcha Erza en l'attrapant. Nous avons une mission, tu t'en souviens ?

- Et en plus cette femme doit être sa mère, tu ne peux rien faire, ajouta Grey.

- N'empêche elle ne doit pas avoir la vie facile cette fillette… Soupira Lucy en pensant elle-même à son enfance qui n'a pas été des plus réussit.

- On ne peut rien faire pour elle Natsu… dit Erza en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu. Nous, nous avons une mission à accomplir, et c'est détruire cette guilde noire qui empoisonne la région.

Natsu se laissa entrainer par ses amis vers le centre de la ville, ou se trouve le siège de la guilde Dark Shadow, non sans serrer les dents et les points au souvenir de cette petite fille entrainée de force par sa mère.

Arrivés devant les portes de la guilde noire, nos mages firent ce que la guilde de Fairy Tail sait faire de mieux : tout détruire sur son passage. Natsu utilisait sa magie de chasseur de dragon de feu, envoyant des dizaines d'ennemis au tapis, tandis que Grey utilisait quant à lui sa magie de construction de glace, donnant ainsi à la glace la forme qu'il souhaitait.

- Lances de glace ! Cria Grey en modelant sa magie.

- En fait t'es pas aussi nul que j'le croyais, gros naze, lança Natsu au mage de glace qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin que lui. Tu t'améliores !

- C'est ça merci, j'te retourne le compliment pauvre tâche ! T'inquiètes pas tête à flamme, je serais toujours plus fort que toi ! Répliqua Grey en se protégeant d'une attaque.

- Ah ouais ? Point d'acier du dragon de feu ! Tu veux te battre peut-être ? Lança Natsu en décochant à Grey des regards meurtriers, que Grey ne s'empêcha pas de lui renvoyer.

- Ça suffit ! Cria Erza. Vous vous battrez plus tard !

Erza possédait quant à elle une magie lui permettant de changer d'armure et d'arme très rapidement. L'armure qu'elle portait en ce moment même était grise avec de somptueuses ailes grises comme le métal dans le dos. Cette armure était surnommée l'Armure de la Nature. Erza créait de nombreuses épées qu'elle envoyait dans tous les sens, réduisant ainsi rapidement le nombre d'ennemis.

Enfin, Lucy était une constellationniste. Sa magie consiste à invoquer des esprits stellaires, des esprits liés aux constellations grâce à des clés qu'elle porte toujours à la ceinture.

- Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Aries ! Cria Lucy en sortant de son trousseau une clé dorée.

- Je suis désolée ! S'écria une jeune femme au teint très clair, aux cheveux rose avec deux cornes de bélier sur le sommet du crâne.

- Mais non Aries, tu vas y arriver ! L'encouragea Lucy.

- Vas-y doudoune ! L'encouragea Happy qui survolait les airs au-dessus de ses compagnons.

- Bombe de laine ! Cria Aries, et des volutes de laine rose sortirent de ses mains pour aller s'écraser contre les mages adverses. C'était bien comme cela qu'il fallait faire ?

- Génial Aries ! Va te reposer maintenant, lui recommanda Lucy et en lui tendant sa clé.

Aries sourit à sa maîtresse plus disparu dans un nuage doré, en ayant tout de même glissé un ''Je suis désolée !'' au passage. Les ennemis gisaient tous au sol, inconscient et se rendant compte de la puissance de la guilde de Fairy Tail, réputée comme étant la première guilde à ne pas énerver.

- Ca aura pris plus de temps que prévu, remarqua Erza en se retransformant dans sa tenue habituelle.

- C'est la faute de Natsu, il n'a encore rien fait pour nous aider, comme d'habitude, dit Grey railleur.

- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas le glaçon ?! J'en ai assommé plus que toi ! Déclara Natsu en se rapprochant de Grey de manière dangereuse, les points enflammés.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Hurla Erza en faisant apparaître une épée qu'elle brandissait devant leurs têtes.

- On est amis ! On est amis ! dirent Natsu et Grey en parfaite synchros.

- On a mis trop de temps, les trains ne passeront plus à cette heure, on ne pourra pas rentrer à Magnolia ce soir, se désola Erza. On quitte cette ville et on part à pied jusqu'à la prochaine.

Les mages sortirent du bâtiment de la guilde de Dark Shadow, et ils se rendirent vite compte que le jour commençait déjà à tomber. Reprenant le chemin par lequel ils arrivèrent quelques heures auparavant, ils virent des passants complètement saouls rôder dans les rues en trébuchant sur les pavés disjoints.

Quand ils repassèrent devant la petite maison miteuse, aucun d'eux ne réagirent, ne se souvenant plus de cet incident. Du moins, ils ne s'en souviendraient plus s'ils n'avaient pas revu la fillette. Dès qu'ils dépassèrent la bâtisse, des aboiements enragés les firent se retourner rapidement, assez vite pour voir la fillette se faire pourchasser par un chien aussi gros qu'elle, de la bave lui pendant des babines et avec l'envie d'étriper l'enfant. La fillette pied nu trébucha sur l'un des pavés et tomba. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le chien se jette sur elle… et se prenne un magistral coup de poing enflammé. L'animal vola sur quelques mètres, puis, se relevant, il détailla la cause de ce coup de poing. Natsu se tenait devant la fillette, poing enflammé et près à en découdre.

- Casse-toi le clébard ! Cria-t-il, menaçant, en levant le poing.

- Ouais, va-t-en ! Renchérit Happy qui pourtant n'en menait pas large en tant que chat.

Lucy s'approcha de la petite fille complètement effrayée qui tremblait de tous ses membres, et essaya de la rassurer :

- Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas touché ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète que la petite se soit fait mordre.

La fillette, complètement déboussolée, la regardait avec de grands yeux verts qui contrastaient fortement sa peau sombre de crasse. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, d'un vert émeraude qui étaient pourtant mornes.

- T'es encore en vie toi ?! Hurla une voie qui n'avait rien de sympathique.

Ce retournant, les cinq amis purent voir la mégère de tout à l'heure arriver d'un pas lourd, n'étant pas forcement aider par son poids qui devait dépasser les 100 kilos. Tenant un balais à la main, elle essaya de frapper l'enfant, mais son plumeau se fit carboniser par Natsu qui l'avait attrapé par l'autre bout.

- T'es un étranger, toi, non ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix stridente. Dégager d'ici, vous avez rien à faire !

- Vous êtes sa mère ? Demanda en retour Erza qui essayait de calmer la femme et Natsu.

- Moi ? Sa mère ? S'étrangla la bouffie.

Et elle se mit à rire à la façon d'une baleine croisée avec une hyène, un rire gras. Elle se tenait les côtes, le visage rouge tellement elle trouvait ça drôle. Les cinq mages se regardaient en se demandant ce qu'Erza avait pu dire de si amusant pour la mettre dans un état pareil.

- Cette morveuse n'est pas ma fille, et elle n'aura jamais se statu, vous pouvez me croire ! Répondit la grosse femme une fois calmée. Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années sur un marché pour qu'elle fasse les tâches ménagères. Je pensais pouvoir la revendre plus cher une fois qu'elle aurait grandis, mais cette idiote n'a jamais poussé.

- C'est une esclave… ? Murmura Lucy, sidérée.

- Ah non, dite pas ça ! C'est plutôt une… domestique, rectifia la mégère.

Grey, qui regardait ce petit corps sur le sol remarqua d'étranges marques sur les cuisses de la fillette. Intrigué, il s'accroupi à côté d'elle et remonta légèrement sa robe : ses cuisses étaient entièrement striées de marques rouges sanguinolentes, plus ou moins récentes.

- Vous la battez ! Accusa-t-il la femme avec un regard plein de mépris envers cet être abject.

- Vous êtes un monstre, dit Erza d'un ton plat, un ton tellement neutre que la matrone pâlit.

- Comment vous pouvez faire ça à un enfant ?! S'exclama Natsu dons les veines sur le front ressortaient en relief.

Il regarda la petite assise sur le sol qui tremblait tout en regardant les pavés d'un air coupable. Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et la posa doucement sur ses épaules, ne lui tenant plus que les mollets. La petite, par instinct, s'accrocha aux cheveux du rose, qui, de son côté, bouillait encore plus en se rendant compte qu'elle était d'une maigreur épouvantable.

- On part avec elle, décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville, sans un regard pour la grosse femme.

- Aye sir ! Approuva Happy.

- Mais, mais… Tu peux pas ! Comment j'vais faire sans elle ? Pleurnicha la femme. Si vous l'embarquez, payez la moi ! Reprit-elle, haineuse.

Mais les mages étaient partis à la suite de Natsu, sans écouter cette femme qui n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir d'un enfant comme d'un esclave. La matrone, folle de rage, se baissa pour ramasser une pierre de la taille de son poing et la jeta sur les mages, et plus particulièrement sur Natsu qui portait la petite sur ses épaules.

- Espèces de bâtards ! Hurla la mégère. Dark Shadow vous pourchassera, et ils la ramèneront !

S'en fut trop pour Natsu, qui n'est pas réputé pour son calme et sa patience. Il s'arrêta, fit descendre la petite de ses épaules et la confia à Lucy qui la reçu avec joie, la prenant dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Il se retourna, avança vers la grosse femme en activant sa magie. Plus il avançait plus son corps prenait feu, jusqu'à atteindre un point ou les pavés fondaient sous ses pieds.

- Va te plaindre à Dark Shadow si t'en a envie, mais sache que nous en venons, et que nous l'avons massacrée. Et sache que si par hasard tu essayes de reprendre la fille, tu auras en face de toi la guilde la plus redoutable que t'es jamais connu.

Et sur ces mots Natsu retourna vers ses amis, repris la fillette sur ses épaules puis partit.

**OOO**

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que les mages marchaient, Natsu portant toujours la fillette qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Puis, celle-ci s'était endormit, le pas du rose l'ayant bercé. Les deux mains posées sur le crâne de Natsu, et sa tête délicatement posée dessus, elle semblait, pour la première fois, paisible. Les deux femmes mages ne purent s'empêcher de la trouver craquante, mais n'osaient pas la prendre avec elles, de peur de la réveiller d'un sommeil qui semblait plus que bénéfique à l'enfant qui semblait épuisée. Une fois arrivée à la ville de Sérapias, les filles décidèrent qu'elles devaient aller acheter des vêtements pour la fillette qui n'avait que ce semblant de robe en chanvre, usé et rempli de multiples trous. Laissant les garçons devant la boutique avec la petite, toujours sur les épaules de Natsu en train de dormir, elles entrèrent avec la résolution de faire au plus vite.

Pour les chaussures, elles tombèrent toutes les deux tombèrent d'accord sur une mignonne petite paire de bottine noire, ainsi que pour le bas, qui se trouva être un short blanc. Le choix du t-shirt fut plus compliqué, Erza voulant absolument lui en prendre un avec une croix dessus, ce que Lucy désapprouvait fortement, préférant un bustier à dentelle rose. Finalement elles trouvèrent un terrain d'entente sur un débardeur vert pomme, de la même couleur que les yeux de la fillette. Le plus compliqué fut surement pour le choix de la veste :

- La veste mauve donne plus de couleur ! Expliqua Erza en tenant une mignonne petite veste mauve à la main.

- La blanche irait mieux ! Dit Lucy en tenant la même veste, mais banche.

- Ca va faire trop blanc ! S'exclama Erza en lui montrant sa veste.

- Avec la mauve il y aura trop de couleurs ! S'acharna Lucy en pointant du doigt le choix d'Erza.

- On prend la mauve.

Erza lança un regard meurtrier à la pauvre Lucy qui prit tellement peur qu'elle se mit à bégayer :

- O-oui, la m-mauve est j-jolie… murmura Lucy en pensant à quel point Erza pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard les deux femmes ressortir avec leurs achats, pour trouver Grey et Natsu en train de dormir, tandis que la petite, parfaitement éveillée, se trouvait assise entre les deux en train de fixer Happy. A cette vue, Erza ne put s'empêcher de les réveiller en sursaut :

- Non mais ça va pas ?! On vous confit la petite pour quelques minutes et vous vous endormez ?! Vous imaginez si elle était partie ?!

- On est amis ! On est amis ! Firent les deux mages, encore déboussolés après ce réveil brutal.

La petite, effrayée par autant de bruit en même temps, sauta du banc pour aller se réfugier derrière les jambes de Lucy. Son regard semblait être celui d'un animal terrorisé et blessé qui ne chercherait qu'à s'enfuir. Erza, se rendant compte de son erreur en s'étant énervée devant une petite déjà traumatisée, s'accroupit devant la fillette en essayant de la rassurer :

- Je suis désolée… Tu veux bien venir avec moi maintenant ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main doucement.

La petite la regarda craintivement, puis jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, se risqua à toucher la main d'Erza puis à aller dans ses bras. Erza se releva, ramassa son sac puis partit avec ses compagnons vers un des hôtels de la ville.

Après avoir loué une chambre pour cinq personnes, car Happy dormait toujours avec quelqu'un, soit avec Lucy soit avec Natsu, ils montèrent les étages jusqu'à la pièce qu'ils avaient payé.

- Il faut soigner les plaies de la petite avant qu'elles ne s'infectent, remarqua Grey en repensant soudainement aux blessures qu'il avait entraperçues sur les cuisses de la fillette.

- On ne peut pas désinfecter des plaies quand la peau est sale, dit Erza en regardant la poussière et le sang qui maculait la petite.

- On va la laver et on la soignera en même temps, proposa Lucy. Et puis Wendy fera disparaître les marques une fois qu'on sera rentré à la guilde.

C'est ainsi que Lucy et Erza portant la fillette allèrent dans la salle de bain. Elles firent couler un bain chaud et elles déshabillèrent la petite qui les regardait craintivement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Lucy. On est tes amies maintenant, d'accord ?

Lucy hoqueta en voyant toutes les marques qui parsemaient le corps de la petite. La mégère qui l'avait acheté avait bien fait attention de ne pas marquer les mollets, les bras, le coup et le visage de la fillette afin de ne pas attirer des soupçons des voyageurs de passage dans la ville, mais le reste du corps de l'enfant était strié de plaies rouges. Erza avait à cette vue des envies de meurtre envers le monstre qui avait osé infliger ça à une aussi petite fille, mais sachant qu'une effusion de colère ne ferait qu'effrayer un peu plus l'enfant, elle prit sur elle-même et la déposa dans le bain.

- Dis-moi, quel est ton prénom ? Demanda Erza en lavant doucement le dos de la fillette avec un gant de toilette.

Elle la regardait sans comprendre. Erza pointa alors un doigt vers elle-même et dit :

- Erza.

Puis elle montra Lucy et dit :

- Et elle s'est Lucy.

Enfin elle pointa du doigt l'enfant :

- Et toi ?

La fillette se montra du doigt et prononça ses premiers mots depuis leur rencontre :

- Leïra.

Sa voix était fluette et douce. Lucy sourit tendrement en pensant que la fillette leur faisait assez confiance pour leur donner son nom. Puis la petite les montra du doigt :

- Erza et Lu-cy.

Devant les grands sourires des deux femmes, la fillette sourit pour la première fois, un sourire heureux et faisant confiance aux personnes en face d'elle.

- Erza, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Lucy en montrant une marque étrange sur le ventre de Leïra.

La marque était un losange noir d'une dizaine de centimètres noir posé sur le nombril de la fillette, composé d'entrelacs compliqués. Celui-ci semblait encré dans la peau de Leïra à la façon d'un tatouage, mais ne partait pas au lavage, malgré tout l'entrain que mettait Lucy à vouloir l'effacer sans pour autant arracher la peau de la fillette.

- Je ne sais pas… Reconnu Erza au bout d'un moment.

Leïra enfin lavée et soignée aussi bien que les femmes mage pouvaient le faire fut habillée avec les vêtements préalablement choisis par les deux femmes, ce qui sembla la surprendre autant que lui faire plaisir.

- Merci… Murmura Leïra en faisant un grand sourire aux deux mages.

Ensuite, Lucy et Erza s'attaquèrent à démêler ses cheveux qui avaient repris leur couleur original, d'un blond éclatant et lumineux. Les deux femmes passèrent un bon quart d'heure à enlever tous les nœuds, et ses cheveux prirent dix centimètre en plus, arrivant désormais au niveau de ses fesses. Une fois entièrement habillée, Leïra apparaissait comme une petite fille d'une beauté rare, toute mignonne. Elle avait la peau pâle, les cheveux d'un blond rayonnant ainsi que de grands yeux verts pétillant de joie maintenant qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec Erza et Lucy.

- Trop choute ! S'écria Lucy en touchant les cheveux de Leïra.

Enfin, elles sortirent de la salle de bain, et virent Grey couché sur son lit, les mains croisées sous la tête et le regard dans le vide, Natsu et Happy assis sur des chaises en train de discuter. Tous trois tournèrent la tête pour regarder la petite.

- Eh bien, c'est plus du tout la même ! Remarqua Grey en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Elle est trop mignonne ! S'écria Happy en s'avançant vers Leïra.

- Elle nous a même parlé ! S'extasia Lucy. Elle s'appelle Leïra.

- Leïra ? Moi c'est Natsu, lui dit ce dernier en ce grattant l'arrière de crâne.

- Et moi Grey ! Renchérit le garçon aux cheveux noir.

- Je suis Happy ! Cria le chat bleu en allant vers elle et en lui tendant la patte.

- Happy, répéta-t-elle en prenant la patte que le chat bleu lui proposait.

- Grey, est-ce que tu t'y connais sur les sceaux magiques ? Demanda Erza en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Pas vraiment, mais pourquoi ? Répondit Grey en se relevant du lit.

- Et pourquoi on me demande pas à moi ?! Cria Natsu en enflammant ces poings.

- T'as pas assez de neurones pour ça, l'allumette ! Répliqua Grey en créant un poignard de glace.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva, venant de Leïra qui regardait l'affrontement. Natsu tourna la tête vers cette dernière et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement face à cette vision.

- C'était pour quoi au fait ta question ? Interrogea Grey en faisant disparaître son poignard de glace dans une vapeur blanche.

- Mm ? Ah oui. Leïra tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Demanda Erza en s'accroupissant devant la petite et le chat s'amusant ensemble.

La petite laissa avec regret son jeu avec Happy pour aller dans les bras d'Erza. Erza, une fois relevée remonta légèrement le débardeur de la fillette, juste assez pour dévoiler la marque en losange imprimé dans sa peau.

- T'as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? Demanda Erza.

- Aucune idée, répondit Grey. Mais je pense que Reby ou Fried pourraient trouver la réponse à ça.

Leïra commençait à somnoler dans les bras d'Erza, et il fut décidé qu'ils se coucheraient tout de suite afin de partir tôt demain matin. Happy se coucha prêt de Lucy, qui le pris dans ces bras affectueusement.

- Lucy… tu m'étouffe avec tes seins… Se plaignit Happy en essayant de se dégager.

- Raahh ! Fit Lucy le visage entièrement rouge. Va dormir ailleurs alors !

Erza posa doucement Leïra sur son lit, ou celle-ci s'endormit immédiatement sous les regards tendres des autres mages.

**OOO**

A leur réveil, ce fut Lucy qui s'affola la première, réveillant rapidement Happy et Erza :

- Aaaah ! Elle est ou Leïra ?

En effet son lit était vide, ne laissant plus de trace d'elle. Grey se réveilla en grognant suite aux cris de Lucy qui cherchait dans toute la chambre la fillette. Puis, se retournant vers Natsu qui dormait encore, il sourit en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Arrête de crier Lucy, tu me pètes les tympans… Soupira-t-il. Regarde plutôt ici.

Erza, Lucy et Happy tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans la direction indiqué. Grey montrait du regard le lit dans lequel dormait Natsu, où ils virent Leïra blottit contre ce dernier, et le mage de feu avait passé un bras puissant autour de la petite fille. Lucy voulu prendre Leïra afin qu'Erza puisse réveiller Natsu d'une manière plus… musclée, mais quand elle chercha à dégager la petite, Natsu resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sur elle.

- Natsu à son côté paternel qui surgit, se moqua Grey avec un sourire narquois. Dans cette situation, je ne vois qu'une solution.

Prenant bien garde à écarter au maximum la petite de Natsu, il lui donna un coup de poing magistral qui le fit sursauter et lâcher Leïra qui se fit réceptionner par Erza.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Cria Natsu en crachant des flammes. Tu veux te battre le glaçon ?!

- Debout espèce de balkan ramollit ! Cria Lucy en faisant une de ses têtes qui font lever Natsu en quelques secondes.

- Aaah ! Tout de suite !

**OOO**

Une fois partis de l'auberge, les six voyageurs marchait en direction de la ville de Floryle, la seule ville proche d'ici possédant une gare, quand Leïra couru vers Natsu et lui prit la main. Une fois la surprise passée, Natsu sourit et la prit sur ces épaules sous les regards amusés des autres.

- Tu veux aller avec moi ? Demanda Natsu en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, avec Natsu ! Répéta-t-elle en souriant et en posant ses mains sur les cheveux du dragon slayer.

Sur le chemin, Leïra marchait ou se faisait porter la plupart du temps par Natsu qui s'était attaché à la petite. Erza était devant avec Grey et tenait la carte afin de se rende à la gare la plus proche, située dans la prochaine ville, tandis que Lucy accompagnée de Natsu et de Leïra les suivaient quelques mètres plus loin.

- Si on continue dans cette direction, on devrait arriver dans trente minutes, informa Erza.

Mais à ce moment, un violent vent se leva et emporta la carte qui fut balayée. Erza lui courut après mais n'alla pas assez vite, le vent la faisant virevolter dans les airs.

- T'inquiète pas Erza, j'y vais ! S'écria Happy en faisant apparaître une paire d'ailes dans son dos.

Happy est un chat qui n'a rien de banal, tout d'abord par sa couleur bleue, puis par sa capacité à pouvoir créer une paire d'aile. Celui-ci s'envola, cherchant à rattraper la carte qui allait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

- Happy vole ! S'écria Leïra en tendant une main vers le chat bleu.

Et tout à coup, Leïra créa elle aussi une paire d'ailes d'un blanc d'une pureté incroyable et s'envola à la suite d'Happy.

- Eeeh ? S'exclama Natsu d'un air ahuri, si bien qu'il ne bougea pas.

- Leïra ! Reviens ! Cria Grey en courant derrière la fillette.

- Happy ! Arrête-toi espèce de boule de poils bleus ! Cria Lucy. Leïra te suit !

Happy, qui avait entretemps réussit à rattraper la carte d'Erza, se retourna et vit la fillette le suivre en volant. Il retourna vers ses amis, ainsi l'enfant fit de même. Happy alla se poser sur l'épaule de Lucy qui lui caressa affectueusement la tête tandis que Natsu tandis ses bras pour recevoir Leïra qu'il reposa sur ses épaules.

- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Grey, ahurit. Les enfants ne peuvent pas avoir de pouvoir !

- C'est peut-être dû à la marque qu'elle a sur son ventre, tenta Erza. Ou alors c'est un don inné mais il n'y a, à ce jour, aucun enfant qui ait montré un tel don dans toute l'histoire, continua-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

**OOO**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Floryle, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la gare afin de pouvoir rentrer à la guilde vers le milieu de la matinée, mais ayant sur la route acheté de quoi mangé afin de combler leurs estomacs. Natsu posa Leïra sur le sol dès que qu'il aperçut le train, ne se sentant pas très bien à la vue du moyen de transport. Une fois installés dans le train, Leïra fut assise entre Lucy et Erza tandis que Grey, Happy et Natsu s'asseyaient en face d'elles. Natsu devint instantanément vert avec la furieuse envie de vomir. Mais pourtant le voyage se passa sans encombre, surement grâce au fait qu'Erza ait assommé Natsu au départ du train. A la sortie de la gare, Natsu repris Leïra sur ses épaules, celle-ci s'étant endormit pendant le voyage.

- C'est moi ou elle ne fait que dormir ? Demanda Grey en observant la petite.

- Elle n'a pas dû se reposer beaucoup lorsqu'elle était… là-bas, supposa Erza.

Mais le temps d'arriver à la guilde, Leïra s'était complétement réveillé et regardait Magnolia avec de grands yeux intéressés du haut de son perchoir. Quand le groupe dépassa la porte de la guilde, les personnes les plus proches de l'entrée regardèrent les mages arriver.

- Et bin Natsu t'es devenu papa pendant ta mission ? Demanda Bixrow, un grand mage ayant toujours cinq poupées en bois voletant autour de lui.

- Papa ! Papa ! Répétèrent les poupées.

- Je suis devenue Tata ! S'écria Mirajane, la belle barman de la guilde. Elle va m'appeler Tata Mirajane, reprit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Euuh, Mira, t'emballes pas trop vite, recommanda Lucy.

- Elle est trop mignonne ! Cria en cœur Reby, Biska, Kanna et Lucky en la prenant dans leurs bras et la cajolant.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, remarqua Maître Makarov assis sur le bar. Vous auriez dû être rentré hier.

- Et c'est qui la petite ? Demanda Wakaba, un mage utilisant la magie de la fumée en tirant sur son cigare, assit au bar avec Macao.

- C'était une esclave exploitée et battue dans le village ou se trouvait la guilde Dark Shadow, répondit Erza rapidement, voulant éviter au maximum de s'étendre sur ce sujet. Wendy, tu pourrais lui effacer les cicatrices qu'elle a ?

- Pas de problème, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Attend ! S'écria Lucy. Je viens avec vous !

Lucy pris la main de Leïra puis l'entraina avec Wendy dans l'infirmerie de la guilde située à l'étage. La constellationniste déshabilla Leïra, Wendy hoqueta en voyant les plaies sur le corps de l'enfant, puis activa sa magie pour faire disparaître les marques.

- C'est horrible… Murmura-t-elle.

La petite mage aux couettes bleues commença par les jambes de la fillette, puis par son dos et enfin son ventre, mais, une fois arrivée au niveau du nombril elle marqua une pause sur la marque en forme de losange noir.

- Lucy, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Wendy en retraçant les entrelacs complexes de son doigt, ce qui eu l'effet de faire glousser la fillette.

- On ne sait pas trop, avoua Lucy dans un soupire. On espèrait que Reby ou Fried pourraient nous dirent ce que c'est.

- Vous leur avez déjà demandé ?

- Pas encore… dès que tu auras fini j'irais leur montrer.

Wendy utlisait la magie céleste qu'elle avait appris au côté d'un dragon, tout comme Natsu et un autre mage de Fairy Tail nommé Gajeel. Si Wendy avait appris la magie céleste auprès de Grandiné, Natsu l'avait possédait la magie du feu auprès d'Ignir, et enfin Gajeel la magie du fer au près de Metalicanna. Ces trois personnes étaient des chasseurs de dragons.

- Pourquoi tu as les cheveux bleus ? Demanda La petite fille avec un air extrèmement sérieux.

Wendy, charmée par l'innocense de l'enfant souri puis répondit :

- Pourquoi tu as les cheveux blond ?

- Euuuhh…

La fillette se tut quelques instants, se dandinant sur place avec un air géné.

- Parce que Maîtresse dit que les cheveux blond c'est pour les personnes mauvaises. Tu es aussi une personne mauvaise, Lucy ?

A ces mots les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, horrifiées. Elles commençaient à se rendre compte des dommages que sa ''maîtresse'' lui avait fait, aussi bien physiquement que spychologiquement.

- Leïra, écoute-moi, exigea Lucy en prenant le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains.

La fillette regarda la constellationiste sans comprendre où celle-ci voulait en venir.

- Cette femme… Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, d'accord ? Il n'y a plus de maîtresse, plus jamais !

Quand Wendy décida que la peau de Leïra ne comportait plus aucune marque de blessures antérieures, elle rhabilla avec Lucy la petite puis elles descendirent retrouver les autres dans la salle commune. Elles remarquèrent immédiatement que plusieurs tables avaient été collées et que sur celles-ci étaient étalés de nombreux livres. Fried, un mage aux longs cheveux verts et Reby, une petite mage aux cheveux bleus en batailles étaient penchés dessus, prenant des notes, écrivant des lignes d'enchantements.

- Woua, il se passe quoi ici ? Demanda Lucy à Grey en s'approchant du rassemblement.

- Ah, Lucy, on vous attendait, répondit le mage de glace en se retournant.

- Attendait pour quoi ?

- On a expliqué aux autres la présence de la marque sur le ventre de Leïra, et puis le fait qu'elle ait réussit à utiliser de la magie alors qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant. Mais Fried et Reby ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose sans avoir vu la marque, même si on a essayé de la leur décrire le mieux qu'on pouvait…

Leïra fut posée sur la table pour que les eux mages puissent voir la marque, mais l'enfant ne pouvait pas tenir en place, voulant retourner avec Natsu.

- Natsu, faut qu'on parle, dit Lucy en s'approchant du mage de feu.

- Tu… Tu vas bien Lucy ? Demanda Natsu effrayé que Lucy vienne lui demander quelque chose.

- Raaah ! Je suis quand même pas si effrayante ?!

- Bin…

- Bon. OK. On arrête, dit Lucy en se posant la main devant les yeux. Leïra ne va pas bien psychologiquement, et c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La femme, tu t'en souviens ? Tu sais, celle qui…

- Oui, c'est bon, je sais. Dit Natsu en se renfrognant.

- Leïra l'appelle sa ''maîtresse'' ! Cette femme l'a détruite ! Complètement !

Natsu serrait les point et les dents, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir explosé la femme lors de leur passage. Erza, qui avait écouté la conversation de loin s'avança vers les deux mages :

- Lucy… On ne peut rien faire pour ça, seul le temps y arrivera. Nous, on ne peut que la soutenir et être là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive afin qu'elle oublie. Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle oubliera son passé et reconstruira sa vie à Fairy Tail.

Pendant ce temps les mages occupés à travailler sur la marque de Leïra n'arrivaient pas à avancer, puisque l'enfant ne tenait pas en place, se retournant, voulant aller vers Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza ou plus simplement vers tous les membres de la guilde.

- On n'y arrivera pas comme ça… soupira Fried. Elle ne pourra pas rester en place aussi longtemps.

- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Reby en courant dans la partie opposée de la salle commune. Readers ! Cria-t-elle en direction d'un mage plutôt gros. Tu pourrais nous faire un dessin ?

Readers utilise une magie lui permettant de donner vie à tous ce qu'il dessine. Mais il possède surtout un grand don pour le dessin, ce qui fut une nouvelle fois prouvé dans le fait qu'il reproduisit la marque pourtant complexe de Leïra.

- Génial ! Dit Reby d'un ton enthousiaste en brandissant le dessin. Comme ça on va pouvoir avancer plus vite !

**OOO**

Malheureusement, les semaines passèrent sans que Fried et Reby ne trouvent l'origine de se sceau. En revanche, la petite Leïra avait repris du poids, même si elle restait relativement maigre, et s'était parfaitement adaptée à l'ambiance de la guilde. Tous avait tout de même remarqué que la fillette tenait beaucoup plus au groupe qui l'avait secouru, c'est-à-dire Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy et Erza. Les mage de Fairy Tail s'était habitués à voir virevolter dans les airs Happy et Leïra, parfois accompagnés de Carla, une petite chatte blanche de la même espèce qu'Happy.

- J'en peux plus… Se plaignit Reby en posant ses lunettes. Ça va faire trois semaines qu'on ne travaille que là-dessus sans résultat…

- C'est vrai qu'on n'avance pas… Reconnu Fried adossé à la table, les bras croisés.

- Qui pourrait vous aider ? Demanda Mirajane qui apportait un verre d'alcool à Fried.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit Fried d'un air désespérer. S'il s'agit comme on pense d'un ancien sceau, il faudrait quelqu'un qui soit plus cultivé que nous dans ce domaine. On maîtrise les sceaux récents, mais les anciens ont normalement disparus !

- Pourquoi ne demanderiez-vous pas à Jura de Lamia Scale ? Proposa le maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Même si son pouvoir réside dans le maniement de la terre, il est aussi très cultivé dans les enchantements.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, et en plus ça permettra de resserrer les liens entre nos deux guilde, approuva Mirajane en posant sa main sur ça joue et en faisant un grand sourire. Si vous voulez je peux m'occuper de les contacter.

Après tout ce temps à désespérer sur le fait de découvrir un jour ce que signifiait cette marque, Mirajane alla vers sa lacrima de communication pour parler avec l'un des membres de Lamia Scale.

- Mirajane ! S'écria la femme aux cheveux rose apparue dans la lacrima. Tu es bien la dernière personne de qui je pensais recevoir une communication.

- Cherry ! En fait pour être honnête j'aurais souhaité tomber sur Jura ou votre maître, Maître Bob.

- Vous manquez cruellement d'amoouur à Fairy Tail… Remarqua-t-elle avec chagrin, puis elle laissa sa place à Maître Bob qui apparut dans la lacrima de Mirajane.

- Mirajane, quel plaisir de te revoir ! S'écria le maître de la guilde de Lamia Scale. Que puis-je pour Fairy Tail ?

- Et bien nous avons accueilli une petite chez nous mais celle-ci porte une marque très étrange sur le ventre, et elle a utilisé sa magie alors qu'elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre ans, expliqua Mirajane. Fried et Reby n'arrivent pas à trouver comment défaire cet enchantement, alors Maître Makarov a pensé que Jura pourrait nous aider.

- Jura ? Chantonna Maître Bob. Oui, je vais vous l'envoyer, je pense qu'il ne sera pas contre vous aider après tout ce qui s'est passé avec les Oracion Seis. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous l'envoie au plus vite.

Puis la lacrima s'éteignit. Deux jours passèrent sans que rien ne vienne les habitudes de la guilde, mais comme promis les mages de Lamia Scale ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Jura ! S'écria Erza en allant vers le mage de la terre. On va enfin savoir ce que c'est que cette marque !

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit aux bienvenues ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

- Léon ? S'exclama Grey d'un air ahurit. Tu es venu toi aussi ?

- Maître Bob nous a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle à Fairy Tail, je suis donc venu pour voir si elle ne voudrait pas plutôt aller chez Lamia Scale, dit Léon un mage aux cheveux blanc maîtrisant comme Grey la magie de la glace. De plus il fallait bien que te montre que je suis toujours plus fort que toi, continua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais la nouvelle en question est un peu jeune pour te suivre, ria Grey en montrant du regard Leïra du regard.

- Mais c'est une gamine ! S'écria Léon abasourdit en découvrant la tête blonde qui courait après Happy.

- C'est elle qui porte la marque ? Demanda Jura, le colosse de Lamia Scale.

- Oui, tient, dit Fried en lui tendant le dessin de Reader. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Je l'ai effectivement vu quelque part, mais où… ? Ou plutôt, dans quel livre ?

Et ainsi les deux mages de Fairy Tail reprirent leurs recherches accompagnées par Jura. Deux jours passèrent encore, sans résultat.

- Hey ! Cria Natsu en arrivant derrière Reby et Jura.

- Aaah ! Hurla la petite mage, surprise par l'arrivée du rose.

La mage des lettres lâcha toutes ses notes qui tombèrent sur la tables et s'éparpillèrent sur la table en une multitude de papiers volant.

- Natsu ! Ragea-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas !

- Dit Natsu, tu es bien celui qui l'a trouvé, non ? Demanda Jura.

-Euuh, oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien la femme qui l'avait… acheté, elle n'a rien dit de spécial ?

A la mention de cette femme, Natsu cessa immédiatement de sourire, serra les dents et les poings. La vision encore douloureuse de Leïra maltraité par la matrone ne fit qu'attiser sa haine envers les personnes de respectant pas les autres.

- Pas grand-chose, avoua-t-il en desserrant les dents. La seule chose qu'elle attendait de Leïra était qu'elle grandisse pour pouvoir la revendre plus cher, mais apparemment celle-ci n'a jamais vraiment poussé. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle la frappait.

- Aye sir ! Approuva Happy, tranquillement assis sur la table contenant toutes les notes des trois mages cherchant la nature de la marque de Leïra.

- Elle ne grandit pas… ? Mais oui ! S'exclama Jura.

Il se précipita dans la bibliothèque de la guilde, suivit de près par Reby et de plus loin par Fried. Les autres membres de la guilde les suivirent du regard sans comprendre ce que Jura avait pu comprendre dans les propos de Natsu, qui pourtant n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. Quelques minutes plus tard on les vit revenir avec un livre sous le bras.

- Eeuuuh… Jura, c'est un livre d'histoire, pas de magie, dit Reby un peu embarrassé par cette situation.

Jura avait sorti un gros livre des étagères intitulé _Le second Empire – Andrew Fiore_. Il feuilleta le livre, et arrivé vers la moitié de la biographie il étala le livre sur la table.

- Là, dit-il en pointant un paragraphe illustré d'un schéma représentant un sceau, le même que celui imprimé sur le ventre de Leïra.

- C'est exactement le même ! S'exclama Erza qui s'était approchée à son tour.

- Je vais vous raconter dans les grandes lignes ce que raconte cette page, commença Jura. Il y a environ 200 ans les guerres ravageaient le Royaume, et le Roi Andrew Fiore vu son château assiégé par une armée d'un pays voisin. La seule façon que trouvèrent les conseillers pour faire évacuer le roi était de faire appel à un mage, l'un des plus puissants du pays et vivant au château. Celui-ci exécuta alors un sort d'une extrême complexité, qui ne fut jamais relancé tellement cet enchantement demandait une puissance magique énorme. Il faut savoir que si pendant le lancement de l'enchantement une faute même infime était commise, alors c'est la mort assurée pour le lanceur, pour celui qui le subit mais également pour toutes les personnes présentes à proximité. C'est pourquoi cet enchantement ne fut jamais relancé, du moins jusqu'à cette fillette.

- Si cet enchantement est si dangereux que ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a sur le ventre ? Demanda Erza, les bras croisés.

- Elle doit sûrement être quelqu'un d'important pour qu'on ait prit le risque de lui apposer ce sceau, approuva Jura en levant les yeux du livre. Je ne sais pas dans quelle situation elle a été, mais si on lui lancé cet enchantement c'est qu'elle devait être dans une position désespérée.

- Et les effets du sceau c'est quoi ? Demanda Natsu en arrêtant de se battre avec Grey.

- En fait c'est toi qui m'as mis sur la piste, Natsu, répondit Jura. Tu as dit que la femme d'Ancolia ne pouvait pas la revendre car elle ne grandissait pas : c'est exact car ce sceau bloque la personne concernée dans un âge entre trois et quatre ans.

- Je comprends pas, dit Grey. Ça veut dire qu'elle a toujours eu quatre ans ?

- Pas exactement, corrigea Jura. Par exemple si j'employais cet enchantement sur Reby aujourd'hui elle rajeunirait jusqu'à avoir quatre ans. Mais dès que je le lui retirerais elle retrouvera l'âge qu'elle aurait dû avoir en temps normal.

- Donc Leïra n'est pas vraiment une enfant, comprit Lucy. Mais quel âge a-t-elle en vrai ?

- On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir retiré l'enchantement, déplora Jura. Elle peut avoir entre une dizaine d'année et l'âge de Makarov.

- L'âge de Makarov ?! Crièrent tous les mages présents.


	2. Révélations inattendues

_Voilà la suite ! _

_Merci à __**Laine55455 **__et __**E **__pour les reviews et __**Flavien**__ pour le follow !_

_n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas (et qui va aussi) :)_

- Par contre ce qui m'inquiète c'est la durée pendant laquelle Leïra a porté le sceau, réfléchit Jura. On considère qu'un sceau comme celui-ci porté pendant plus de deux semaines devient très dur, voir même impossible à retirer, et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit la matrone disait que cela faisait ''quelques années'' qu'elle l'avait acheté. On peut en déduire que Leïra porte cette marque depuis au moins deux ans !

- Tu es en train de dire qu'on ne pourra pas lui retirer le sceau ? S'écria Lucy, horrifiée. Elle va devoir rester comme ça toute sa vie ?

- Je pense que si nous arrivons à réunir assez de mages nous avons une chance que réussir à le briser, mais il y aura toujours des risques que cela ait des effets secondaires sur Leïra.

- Que pourraient être les effets secondaires ? Demanda Fried qui, sous son apparence indifférente, c'était attaché à la petite.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le mage de Lamia Scale. Wendy, tu n'aurais pas une idée ? Tu es la mieux placée pour avoir une hypothèse.

- Aucune idée, dit Wendy d'un air désolé. On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé…

- Bon, et bien je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais ! Dit Jura en posant le livre ouvert sur la table. Maintenant c'est à vous de jouer !

- Ca va être facile maintenant qu'on sait ce que c'est, s'enthousiasma Reby en commençant à réécrire les lignes d'enchantements.

Puis, une demi-heure plus tard Fried et Reby se levèrent victorieux en brandissant des lignes illisibles pour les autres mages.

- Ca y est ! Cria-t-elle. Maintenant il faut que le plus de mages possible nous aide !

Tous les mages présents se mirent en rond selon les consignes de Fried, même Léon et Jura se prêtèrent à l'exercice, ce qui de la part de Léon était étonnant.

- Voilà, commença Fried. Vous allez devoir faire affluer votre magie vers moi pour que je puisse relancer le sort à l'envers.

Natsu, qui portait Leïra dans ses bras alla la poser au centre du cercle formé par les mages, mais quand il dut la laisser aux regards des mages la fillette ne voulut pas le lâcher.

- Natsu ! Cria Leïra qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux de la petite, et les mages virent bien que Natsu ne pourrait jamais arriver à la laisser. Lucy arriva alors en renfort, et à eux deux ils arrivèrent à se séparer d'elle, même si l'on sentait que c'était à contre cœur.

- On commence maintenant, dit Fried en attrapant les mains de Mirajane et de Bixrow, les deux mages situés à côté de lui, qui firent de même avec les autres mages situé à leur côté.

Des centaines et des centaines de petits rayons de toutes les couleurs partirent des corps des mages pour aller vers Fried, qui se mit à réciter des phrases incompréhensibles. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes les rayons repartirent en sens inverses vers leurs propriétaires sans que le sceau de Leïra ne fût touché.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Lucy en lâchant les mains d'Erza et de Jubia.

- Ca n'a pas marché, remarqua Fried en relisant son papier. Pourtant je n'ai pas fait de faute.

- On recommence ! Exigea Natsu. Vous voulez que Leïra reste sous une apparence d'enfant toute sa vie ?

Tous approuvèrent la conviction de Natsu qui pourtant était le premier à craindre pour l'enfant, puis Fried recommença ses enchantements sans plus de réussite.

- Mais pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! S'énerva Fried. J'ai récité le contre enchantement comme il fallait pourtant !

Les mages, après cet échec retentissant retournèrent à leurs activités habituelles en trainant des pieds. Natsu se précipita pour aller récupérer Leïra, puis retourna voir Grey, Lucy et Léon assit à une table au milieu de la guilde, ou il y posa la petite.

- Pourtant l'enchantement que tu as prononcé devrait marcher sur tous les êtres humains et…

Mais Jura ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il se précipita sur Leïra, l'attrapa sous les bras et la monta à hauteur de son visage pour l'examiner attentivement.

- Natsuu ! Cria la petite effrayée par le regard insistant du mage de Lamia Scale qui la détaillait attentivement et en tendant la main vers le dragon slayer du feu.

- Jura ! Ca va pas ?! Cria Natsu en courant vers sa protégée.

- Blonde, yeux clairs, peau pâle, a des ailes… Non ! C'est impossible ! S'écria Jura en courant de nouveau vers la bibliothèque, après avoir reposé Leïra plus ou moins rapidement sur la table.

Il disparut pendant quelques minutes puis revint avec un second livre. Il s'asseya à la table où Reby et Fried travaillaient, mais ces deux-là avaient cessé leurs recherches à la vue du grand mage de Lamia Scale ayant apparemment eu une révélation. Le second livre s'intitulait _Royaume de Fiore – Les Êtres Surnaturels_.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi le contre enchantement n'a pas marché sur Leïra, commença Jura en feuilletant frénétiquement le livre qu'il venait de ramener. Effectivement pour briser ce sceau votre contre-enchantement marcherait pour un humain, mais supposons un instant qu'elle ne soit pas humaine.

- Pas humaine ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est alors ? Demanda Mirajane.

- Et bien j'ai ma petite idée, mais il faut que je vérifie avant que je ne me trompe pas…

Sur ces mots Jura attrapa une des feuilles traînant sur la table, la découpa en deux, écrivit ''humain'' sur la première feuille et ''surnaturel'' sur la seconde, puis recopia sur chacun des morceaux un enchantement du livre qu'il venait de sortir de la réserve.

- Voilà, déclara-t-il une fois son travail achevé. Je ne sais pas lire les enchantements, donc je vous laisse faire, dit-il en tendant les deux feuilles à Reby et Fried. Par contre il faut d'abord lire celui pour les humains et ensuite celui pour les êtres surnaturels.

- Ce sont des enchantements de vérification ? S'étonna Fried en regardant les deux papiers que lui avait donnés Jura.

- C'est quoi un enchantement de vérification ? Demanda Lucy en s'approchant.

- Il s'agit d'un sort permettant de vérifier ce que nous sommes, répondit Reby en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Fried. Par exemple le premier ne marchera que sur les humains, mais en revanche le second je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Fried s'approcha de Leïra qui était assise sur une table, balançant ses jambes tranquilement ses jambes dans le vide puis récita le premier enchantement, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Elle n'est pas humaine, déglutit Fried en tenant les papiers de Jura. Le sort aurait marché sinon.

- Je m'en doutais, avoua le mage de Lamia Scale. Et je pense également que le second va fonctionner !

Fried, une fois le choc passé, récita le second enchantement. Dès qu'il eut finis de lire la phrase, Leïra ferma doucement les yeux… pour les rouvrir entièrement blancs ! Ses ailes blanches se déployèrent sur toutes leurs longueurs, et sa peau se recouvrit d'étrange signes qui semblaient onduler. Tout à coup son corps se souleva, ainsi que ses cheveux, flotta dans les airs quelques secondes puis redescendit, les marques disparaissant ainsi que ses ailes. La fillette referma les yeux puis les ouvrit, découvrant ses yeux verts habituels qui n'avaient apparemment pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reby fut la première à se jeter sur le livre ou Jura avait recopié les enchantements, puis releva la tête, décomposée.

- C'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle. Ils n'existent pas, ils ne sont qu'une légende !

- Reby, c'est quoi la nature de Leïra ? Demanda Natsu d'un ton inquiet.

Toute la guilde avait arrêtée de parler, attendant que Reby ne dévoile ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

- C'est… Elle est un… Elle est un ange…

- Ça existe vraiment ?! Demanda Grey, n'y croyant pas.

- Oui, confirma le maître de la guilde en buvant une chope d'alcool. Oui, ils existent, mais ils sont extrêmement rares puisqu'ils ne viennent pas de notre planète.

- Elle n'est donc pas la première ?! Demanda Erza qui ne croyait pas que de tels êtres puissent exister.

- Non, elle est donc la troisième, confirma Maître Makarov. Les deux premiers se sont écrasés dans notre pays il y a déjà plusieurs centaines d'années.

- Et que sont-ils devenus ? Demanda Fried.

- Ils sont morts rapidement, car ils attiraient la convoitise de plusieurs guildes, déplora le maître de Fairy Tail. Mais aujourd'hui, les temps ont changé et Leïra ne subira pas un sort aussi horrible, et puis nous serrons là pour la protéger si c'est tout de même le cas.

- Ca explique pourquoi on a pris le risque de lui apposer le sceau, dit Léon.

- Mais du coup c'est normal que le contre enchantement n'est pas fonctionné ! S'exclama Reby et se jetant sur ses notes. Le sort fonctionne pour les humains, pas pour les anges ! Il suffit donc de le modifier et… voilà !

- Allez les nazes ! Cria Natsu. On recommence et là ça va marcher !

Comme la précédente tentative les mages se mirent en cercle, se donnèrent la main puis attendirent le signal de Fried pour commencer à lui envoyer leurs magies. Mais ce fut Jura qui prit la parole :

- Pendant que Reby et Fried modifiaient le contre enchantement, j'ai fait encore quelques petites recherches, et ce que j'ai trouvé ne me plais pas vraiment, mais je me dois de vous avertir. Supposons que Leïra ait ce sceau depuis plus de deux ans : il va être dur à briser, mais en plus la petite va ressentir une douleur énorme, et on ne sait pas quelles séquelles elle pourrait avoir après. Ma question est : est-ce que nous prenons le risque de le lui enlever ?

- Ca pourrait la tuer ? Demanda Jubia, la mage de l'eau.

- Peut-être, on ne sait pas, répondit Jura.

- Il faut prendre le risque, trancha Erza. Ne pas lui enlever le sceau la tuerait un jour où l'autre par contre.

- Donc on le fait, dit Fried. Par contre, quelle que soit la raison personne ne brise le cercle que nous formons, d'accord ? Si l'enchantement se rate, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences désastreuses.

Les mages, non sans quelques hésitations, approuvèrent. Lui enlever se sceau comporte des risques, mais ne pas l'enlever la condamnerait, le choix est donc vite fait. Fried se concentra, récupéra les petits rayons de magies provenant des autres mages, puis commença à réciter le contre enchantement. De grandes volutes d'une brume blanche opaque apparurent dans le cercle formé par les mages, si bien que Leïra n'était plus visible par les mages. Tout à coup, la petite se mis à hurler, un hurlement de pure souffrance qui reflétait ce qu'elle devait endurer dans cette brume ou personne ne pouvait la voir.

- Fried ! Arrête ! Cria Natsu en essayant de se dégager des mains d'Erza et d'Elfman, un mage à la carrure impressionnante.

- Natsu ! Cria à son tour Erza. On ne doit briser le cercle sous aucun prétexte, tu te souviens ?! Il faut tenir !

Natsu avait le visage crispé, rongé par l'inquiétude, mais pourtant il se calma, se remémorant les paroles de Fried et de Jura. Puis le hurlement se transforma doucement, devenant moins enfantin, ressemblant plus à un hurlement d'adulte. Enfin, après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité aux yeux de Natsu, Fried arrêta de parler et chancela, soudainement épuisé. Bixrow, qui se trouvait à côté de lui le soutenu pour ne pas que le mage aux cheveux vert ne s'écrase par terre. Tous regardaient la brume disparaître lentement, laissant apparaître une silhouette que personne ne pouvait voir distinctement.

- Wendy ! Appela Grey. Tu peux faire partir la brume rapidement ?

- Bien sûr ! Hurlement du Dragon Céleste !

La brume s'enleva d'un coup, laissant apparaître le corps d'une fille de 17 ans environs, entièrement nue, de longs cheveux blonds étalés sur le parquet autour d'elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et les petites ailes que les mages avaient pu observer sur l'enfant de quatre ans étaient devenues de majestueuses ailes de deux mètres chacune qui entouraient son corps mince, comme pour essayer de la protéger. Elle était inconsciente, la respiration saccadée et difficile.

Erza fut la première à réagir, faisant apparaître une couverture qu'elle posa délicatement sur la jeune fille. Cette attention sembla rassurer quelque soit peu Leïra qui dans son sommeil poussa un soupir, et ses ailes disparurent dans un halo doré. Macao et Wakaba en était presque au point de baver devant la vue qui s'offrait à eux, juste avant de se prendre un coup de point de la part de Kanna. Du côté de Léon et Grey, se fut Juvia qui s'occupa de leur faire détourner le regard, puis Evergreen de Bixrow et Fried, Reby de Gajeel, Biska d'Arzak, qui semblait pourtant le seul à ne pas être trop touché. Nab n'y échappa pas et se prit un coup retentissant de la part de Lucky.

- Vous n'êtes que des obsédés ! Cria Carla, la petite chatte blanche.

Natsu, qui était enfin sorti de sa torpeur, avança doucement vers le corps qu'Erza tenait dans ces bras, assise sur le sol.

- Elle est… ? Demanda-t-il prudemment, redoutant la réponse.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste évanouie, le rassura Erza en lui confiant Leïra, enveloppée dans la couverture. Monde-là à l'infirmerie, on te rejoint.

Natsu souleva avec précaution le corps frêle qu'il avait entre les bras pour monter à l'étage et le déposer doucement sur l'un des lits. Wendy, Carla, Happy et Lucy qui le suivaient se penchèrent sur le lit pour la regarder de plus près.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura Lucy, envoutée par la beauté de Leïra.

- Wendy, demanda Natsu mort d'inquiétude malgré les propos rassurant d'Erza, comment elle va ?

La jeune mage l'examina puis décréta que tous ces organes fonctionnaient bien et qu'elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, selon le niveau de magie qu'elle devra récupérer. Grey et Erza arrivèrent, inquiet eux aussi, mais vite rassurés par Wendy, et on pouvait voir dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie tous les mage présents qui voulaient savoir comment allait leur protégée.

- Elle va BIEN ! Cria Erza de sorte à être entendu par tous. Mais elle a besoin de calme et de repos !

Les mages descendirent les marches en grommelant mais n'osant pas contrarier la mage chevalière, afin de retourner dans la salle communes où les discutions s'élevèrent de nouveau sur un sujet qui animait toutes les conversations. En effet une fillette se transformant en jeune fille, qui plus est magnifique et attirant la plupart (voir tous) des regards masculins, n'est pas chose commune. Mais certains mages n'étaient pas descendu avec les autres et étaient restés, voulant se trouver avec Leïra lors de son sommeil. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey, Jura et Erza détaillaient le visage de l'endormie sous toutes les coutures, essayant de retrouver la petite fille qu'ils avaient recueilli quelques mois auparavant. Effectivement la Leïra de 17 ans avait des points de ressemblance avec la fillette, chose que cherchait à trouver les sept mages. Les cheveux blonds, la peau pâle et les ailes étaient là, mais les yeux de couleur vert ne pouvaient pas être vérifiés, même si tous savaient qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la même personne.

La journée passa sans que Leïra ne fasse le moindre mouvement, si bien que les mages veillant sur elle commencèrent à somnoler.

- Rentrez, leur conseilla Natsu. Je vais rester avec elle au cas où elle se réveillerait cette nuit.

- Je reste aussi ! Décréta Happy en se redressant.

- Non rentre toi aussi, l'incita le rose. Tu dormiras avec Lucy cette nuit, d'accord ?

- Mais… Protesta Happy.

- Viens la touffe, on est tous fatigué, dit Lucy en l'attrapant par la peau du cou.

- On te la confie, dit Grey en se levant.

- On revient demain dès qu'il fait jour, ajouta Erza en commençant à partir elle aussi.

Une fois les mages partis, Natsu regarda Leïra précisément, la trouvant vraiment belle. Il tendit la main vers sa joue mais, au moment de la poser il s'arrêta et la retira, les joues rouges, regarda autour de lui si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué. Puis il se souvint qu'il faisait nuit et que la guilde était vide. Confus, il repensa à son attitude et s'endormis rapidement sans le vouloir. Il se fit, au matin, réveiller par Lucy, Happy et Grey qui comme promis étaient revenu.

- Alors ? Demanda Grey. Du nouveau ?

- Non… Soupira Natsu. Rien, absolument rien.

- Va te reposer, lui recommanda Lucy. On te remplacera.

- Non, je reste, dit le rose d'une voix ferme.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il se sentait attirer par la jeune fille endormie, ne pouvant pas la laisser seule un instant.

**OOO**

Les jours défilèrent sans que Leïra ne montre la moindre amélioration. Les mages se relayaient pour veiller sur elle, mais Natsu refusa de partir si ce n'était pour se nourrir et se laver.

- Natsu, commença Erza, le Maître voudrait nous parler. Tu peux descendre un instant ?

Avec un grognement, Natsu se leva et sorti de l'infirmerie où cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il était posté en attendant le réveil de la jeune fille blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le vieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment ça doit être important pour qu'il tienne à le dire à toute la guilde en même temps.

Une fois dans la salle commune, ils se rendirent compte que Makarov n'attendait plus qu'eux pour commencer.

- J'ai encore reçu des lettres de plaintes de la part de différentes villes ! Hurla-t-il en devenant plus menaçant. Tous disent que des mages de Fairy Tail ont complètement détruit des bâtiments et je ne vous parle même pas des monuments historiques ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ?!

- Voyons Maître, commença Mirajane, ce ne sont pas quelques petites dégradations qui vont faire venir le Conseil de la Magie.

- De petites dégradations ?! Gajeel et Lily ont fait effondrer une mairie lors de leur dernière mission ! Jubia a presque noyé toute une école de filles !

- Elles regardaient Monsieur Grey, grommela la concernée.

- Et je vous parle même pas de l'esprit de Lucy qui a ramené un bateau en pleins centre-ville avec un raz de marée !

- Aquarius ? Demanda Reby à la constellationniste comme si c'était une évidence.

- Aye…

- Grey a ridiculisé le meilleur sculpteur de glace du roi qui est maintenant en dépression ! Erza a détruit un bars à coup de tabouret !

- Rooh, il était pas si bon que ça ce sculpteur… Déclara Grey après avoir congelé le feu que Natsu s'apprêtait à manger.

- Ils avaient fait tomber mon fraisier, dit Erza en haussant les épaules.

- Bref, vous avez de la chance que je n'en aie rien à faire ! Je m'en fiche pas mal des plaintes du Conseil, finit Makarov en jetant les papiers en l'air. La deuxième chose que je voulait vous faire pars est que nous avons remarqué que les guildes noires ont fortement augmenté leurs apparitions, créant de nombreux conflits partout où ils passent. Nous allons devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure pour diminuer le nombre de guilde. Natsu ? Tu es d'accord pour partir en mission maintenant ?

Tous regardèrent Natsu qui n'écoutait absolument pas Makarov, mais regardait d'un air ahurit l'étage. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le point que fixait Natsu, pour voir Leïra debout qui les regardait d'un air effrayé. Habillée d'un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc, avec ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son corps et sa peau laiteuse, tous ne pouvaient la voir que comme un ange. Ses grands yeux verts regardaient tour à tour les mages, cherchant comme désespérément un visage. Puis, elle se retourna vivement et partit en courant dans l'infirmerie où on entendit qu'elle ferma la porte à clé.

- Leïra ! Cria Natsu en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais sans succès, alors il se mit à tambouriner contre le panneau de bois.

- Leïra ! C'est Natsu ! Ouvre-moi !

Mais dans l'infirmerie aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Gajeel monta à l'étage, accompagné de plusieurs membres.

- Dégage la Salamandre, je vais ouvrir la porte, dit-il en transformant l'un de ses doigts en petite clé.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Natsu et Lucy se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie pour voir dans le coin opposé à la porte Leïra recroquevillé en boule sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur les joues et un air terrifié.

- Wendy ! Appela Natsu soudainement inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout… S'excusa la petite fille.

- Leïra, c'est Lucy, tu t'en souviens ? Commença Lucy en s'approchant avec précaution.

Après cette phrase, Leïra sembla se recroqueviller encore plus, voulant disparaître dans le mur si elle avait pu. Erza entra dans l'infirmerie en poussant sans ménagement les mages sur son passage, accompagnée de Grey et de Léon.

- Jura, Wendy ! C'est possible une amnésie comme effet secondaire ? Demanda Lucy en se retournant vers les interpelés.

- Une amnésie ? Se questionna Jura.

- C'est possible, confirma Wendy.

Pendant que les mages cherchaient à comprendre l'origine de la frayeur de Leïra, Lucy avait réussi à l'approcher et la tenait dans ses bras, la rassurant doucement. Elle était arrivée à la calmer et lui parlait calmement, sans pour autant que celle-ci ne lui réponde. Enfin, elle réussit à la faire lever et à la faire asseoir sur le lit qu'elle avait occupé pendant plusieurs jours déjà. Leïra mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer complètement, mais n'osait toujours pas relever la tête afin de regarder les visages des personnes se trouvant en face d'elle. Warren, un mage dont le pouvoir réside dans la télépathie, essayait discrètement depuis que Leïra était redevenu adulte de lire ses pensées mais sans résultats : quand elle se trouvait endormis elle ne pensait tout simplement à rien tellement sa fatigue était intense. Depuis son réveil ses pensées étaient indéchiffrables car complètement embrouillées par toutes les nouvelles choses qui lui arrivaient. Mais maintenant l'ange avait repris ses esprits, ses pensées étaient redevenues presque claires. Se forçant au maximum pour entendre les murmures dégagés par les pensées de Leïra, Warren sentait tous ses muscles du front se tendre à l'extrêmes, mais cet effort fut récompensé par quelques mots : ''_peur… chambre blanche… lits…''_.

- Elle a peur de l'infirmerie ! S'écria le télépathe, apportant ainsi la solution aux questions posées par les mages.

Lucy, qui se trouvait à côté de l'ange, l'attrapa doucement par la taille et la fit descendre, calmement, sans la brusquer. Les mages s'écartèrent devant elles, puis les suivirent et recommencèrent leurs discutions sans vraiment y prendre part, regardant les deux jeunes filles blondes s'installer à l'une des tables. Natsu s'assit à côté de Leïra et se mit à lui parler, mais sans grand succès :

- Hey… Tu te souviens pas de moi ? Commença le dragon slayer de feu. C'est moi, Natsu !

- Aye sir ! Approuva Happy en montant sur les genoux de Lucy.

- Un chat qui parle ? S'étonna Leïra en regardant le chat bleu d'une manière inquiète.

Erza et Grey, qui se trouvaient derrière Leïra soupirèrent de soulagement en entendant la jeune fille parler. En effet personne ne savait quels pourraient être les effets secondaires, mais en tout cas, pour l'instant, tout paraissait fonctionner correctement.

- C'est Happy, dit doucement Lucy en caressant affectueusement la tête de la boule de poil posée sur ses genoux.

- Lucy… Se plaignit le chat. Tu vas me casser les vertèbres…

- Raaahhh ! Cria-t-elle en le jetant en l'air.

- Tu t'appelles Leïra, et nous t'avons accueilli il y a quelques mois, commença Grey en se plaçant en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Tu étais victime d'un puissant sceau qui te maintenait à un âge de quatre ans, mais quand nous l'avons brisé, tu as apparement perdu tous tes souvenirs.

- Et je viens d'où ? On est où, ici ?

- Nous sommes dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, lui apprit le noir en croisant les bras.

- La meilleure ! Ajouta Natsu.

- Aye sir !

- Et vous êtes des membres de la guilde ? Demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

- Oui, nous sommes des mages, confirma Erza en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Pourquoi suis-je arrivée ici ?

- Et bien… Comment dire… Tu étais exploitée par une femme, quand tu étais sous ta forme d'enfant, dit Erza d'un air embarrassé. Natsu n'a pas supporté te voir ainsi et t'a ramené à la guilde.

- On espérait que tu pourrais nous dire qui tu étais à ton réveil, avoua Grey.

- Rhabille-toi ! Cria Lucy à Grey.

- Elle était si horrible que ça la femme chez qui je vivais ?

- De ce qu'on a vu, oui, confirma Lucy. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle t'a fait avant qu'on te trouve…

- Ne la brusquez pas ! Insista Wendy en passant derrière eux. Elle doit se reposer !

- Dans ce cas tu continueras de dormir chez moi, s'enthousiasma Lucy en commençant à se lever.

- Continueras ? Demanda Leïra en regardant la constellationniste.

- Quand tu étais… enfant, tu dormais chez moi, même si Natsu n'était jamais très loin, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire maléfique.

- Hey ! Protesta Natsu en regardant la blonde d'un regard réprobateur.

Leïra regarda le rose d'un étrange regard, puis se leva pour suivre Lucy qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie où elle avait laissé il y a déjà plusieurs jours des vêtements à la taille de la jeune fille. Se tournant afin de laisser à la jeune fille un minimum d'intimité, les minutes lui semblèrent bien longues jusqu'au moment où Leïra murmura un léger ''J'ai fini''. Se retournant, elle regarda l'ange vêtue de ses vêtements, soit une paire de baskets blanches accompagnées d'un pantacourt en jean et enfin un t-shirt mauve, puisque Lucy se souvenait parfaitement que cette couleur allait à merveille à la jeune fille, même si c'était quand elle était enfant.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non… Je connais juste les prénoms des personnes à qui j'ai parlé aujourd'hui… Répondit Leïra en suivant la constellationniste qui redescendait dans le hall principal de la guilde.

- Vous devriez rentrer, proposa Erza qui les avait vues arriver. Wendy insiste pour que tu te reposes encore quelques jours, même si tu as dormi pendant près de deux semaines, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je vais vous accompagner alors, dit Grey en s'approchant.

- Nan mais tu me fais quoi là ?! Cria Natsu en enflammant ses poings qu'il dirigea vers le mage de glace. Tu restes là et c'est moi qui y vais !

- Vous n'irez nulle part tous les deux ! Tonna Mirajane derrière le comptoir. Lucy connait très bien le chemin jusqu'à sa maison !

C'est donc résigné mais aussi énervé que Natsu regarda les deux jeune filles sortir de la guilde. En effet le mage de feu aurait voulu un peu plus connaître la véritable Leïra, celle qui est elle-même et non une enfant coincé par un enchantement.

Une fois dehors Leïra demanda à Lucy :

- Dis, pourquoi… je sais plus comment il s'appelle, celui aux cheveux noirs ?

- C'est Grey, lui dit Lucy en souriant.

- Ah oui, Grey… Pourquoi il se déshabille tous le temps ?

En entendant cette question pour le moins surprenante, Lucy manqua de s'étouffer de rire, ce qui renda Leïra inquiète.

- Désolée, j'aurais pas dû te poser la question, dit-elle tout bas en regardant ses pieds.

- Mais non, c'est juste que c'est… étonnant comme question ! Il a pris cette manie auprès de son maître, celle qui l'a initié à la magie.

- Et pourquoi ils ont tous eu peur quand Mirajane c'est énervée ?

- Mirajane a une magie très puissante… et très effrayante ! Quand elle s'énerve ça en fait froid dans le dos… Frissonna Lucy en repensant à l'âme de Satan qu'abrite la douce barman.

- Et euh, Arou ? C'est ça ?

- C'est Natsu je pense, corrigea Lucy. Tu veux parler de la tête brulée aux cheveux roses ?

- Oui, c'est lui, approuva Leïra. Il me regarde bizarrement, je sais pas vraiment quoi en penser…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mort pas ! Ria la constellationniste. C'est mon coéquipier pendant les missions, et même s'il est complètement têtu, inconscient, agaçant voir même énervant par moment il est un membre de Fairy Tail donc il est forcément fiable, comme tous les membres de la guilde.

- Vous n'avez jamais eu de différent dans la guilde ?

- Si, il y en a eu quelques-uns, avoua Lucy en cessant de rire. Mais aujourd'hui ils sont tous réglés et je peux t'assurer que tous les mages de Fairy Tail sans exceptions sont dignes de confiances, même si parfois ils sont… bizarres.

- Comme celui qui dit ''homme'' à chaque phrase ?

- Houla oui ! Lui il est, comment dire… indescriptible ?

Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Leïra rigola de bon cœur avec sa nouvelle amie.

**OOO**

Les jours passèrent, tous les mages de Fairy Tail s'étaient attachés à celle qu'ils surnommaient désormais ''l'ange de Fairy Tail''. Leïra appréciait particulièrement Natsu mais sans savoir exactement pourquoi, le prenant simplement pour un ami qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, malgré une première approche qui l'avait laissée septique. Natsu lui savait bien ce qu'était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait, même si c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il se sentait immanquablement attirer par la jeune fille aux grands yeux verts.

Mais les souvenirs de la jeune fille ne revinrent pas pour autant, la laissant démuni face au présent. Les mages de Fairy Tail regrettaient de ne plus voir les ailes que l'ange était capable de créer quand elle était ''enfant'', car la voir virevolter dans les airs était un spectacle magnifique selon eux. Les membres de Fairy Tail ne pouvaient l'emmener en mission avec eux puisque la jeune fille n'avait aucun souvenir, mais également aucun pouvoir puisque sa mémoire se s'en souvenait plus, si bien que la jeune fille restait tous les jours au QG de la guilde avec Mirajane.

- Dis Mira, est-ce que je pourrais faire des missions avec les autres même si je n'ai pas de pouvoir ? J'en peux plus de rester enfermer ici !

- Et bien, pour l'instant non, le maître a insisté pour que tu te reposes au moins pendant trois semaines, mais après rien ne t'empêchera ! Répondit la barman avec un grand sourire pour Leïra, accoudée au bar de la guilde.

- Et mes souvenirs, ils vont revenir un jour ? Demanda l'ange.

- Wendy pense que oui, mais elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même : selon elle ils reviendront tout seuls.

- Mais ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps, non ?

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, avoua Mirajane. Je n'ai jamais vu de cas d'amnésie, et c'est pareil pour toutes les personnes de la guilde.

- Leïraa ! Cria Natsu en entrant en trombe dans la guilde. Prépare-toi on part en mission !

- On a l'accord du maître pour que tu viennes, précisa Erza en arrivant elle aussi, tirant derrière elle son chariot de bagage plein à craquer.

- Prête pour ta première mission avec nous ? Demanda Grey en arrivant, Lucy et Happy sur ses talons.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux y aller ? S'exclama Leïra en se tournant vivement vers le Maître de la guilde.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, approuva Makarov en fumant à sa pipe. S'il y a le moindre souci je sais qu'ils pourront te protéger.

- Merci merci merci ! S'écria l'ange en se jetant dans les bras de Natsu, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de la ville.

Natsu se sentait confus, d'un côté heureux de la sentir enfin dans ses bras mais d'un autre mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas où poser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il pouvait sentir nettement les mains posées dans son dos, il les ressentait comme une source chaude qui lui faisait un bien fou. Jusqu'à rencontrer Leïra, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait lui faire un effet comme celui-là, sentir chaque parcelle de se peau en contact avec la sienne. Puis la jeune fille se décolla de ses bras pour aller tour à tour étreindre les membres qui l'emmèneraient en mission. Sous le choc de cette étreinte, Natsu pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la jeune fille sur ses vêtements, la place exacte où ses mains étaient placées dans son dos, tout.

- On a pas le droit à un câlin nous aussi ? Réclama Wakaba, tranquillement assit en train de fumer, comme à son habitude. Pour convaincre le Maître ya quand même fallu s'y mettre à plusieurs !

**OOO**

- Le Maître a accepté que nous amenions Leïra mais en retour nous n'avons pas eu le choix de la mission : il a exigé que ça en soit une facile, expliqua Erza une fois dans le train.

- Et il faut faire quoi ? Demanda Lucy, assise à côté de Leïra et d'Happy.

- Il faut assurer le transport d'un objet apparemment précieux. Le propriétaire exige qu'il voyage par la route, car il trouve que les trains ne sont plus sûr…

- Il se fou de nous le vieux ?! Cria Natsu en crachant des flammes malgré son état pitoyable. Il sait pourtant que je supporte par les chariots !

- Il a enfin du comprendre qu'il fallait te mater pour que tu sois plus intelligent, le railla Grey.

- Tu sais, que ce soit un chariot ou un train ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose… Soupira Lucy.

- Il a le mal des transports ? Chuchota Leïra à Happy, assis à côté d'elle.

- Aye !

- Ca doit pas être génial, compati la jeune fille.

- Sa tête résume tout ! Se moqua Lucy.

Effectivement Natsu n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, semblant agoniser sur la banquette du train. Heureusement pour le mage de feu, le trajet était assez court, ne durant pas plus de deux heures. Une fois arrivés à Angonise, la ville ou le commanditaire de la mission voulait que les mages récupèrent l'objet, les membres de Fairy Tail se rendirent vite compte d'un problème : la ville était immense et ils ne savaient pas où retrouver leurs clients.

- Ils n'avaient pas dit vers la mairie ? Proposa Lucy en soutenant Natsu qui avait encore du mal à marcher.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, avoua Erza. Mais c'est la seule idée qu'on ait donc on va aller voir là-bas.

Effectivement une charrette couverte les attendait sur la place de la mairie. Cette charrette était simple, ressemblant à la plupart de celles que les commerçants utilisent pour voyager.

- Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer l'un des deux hommes qui semblaient plus que lasser d'attendre le groupe de Fairy Tail.

- Désolés, les trains ont eu quelques retards, s'excusa Erza. C'est ça que nous devons amener à Giona ?

- Oui, c'est bien cette caisse, approuva le second homme en se levant, soulevant la bâche de la charrette, dévoilant une grosse caisse en bois.

- Dépêchez-vous, le patron n'aime pas recevoir ses colis en retard. En plus celui-ci doit apparemment rejoindre l'une de ses collections exposées au musée.

Lucy, Erza et Happy montèrent à l'avant du véhicule tandis que Grey, Leïra et Natsu s'installaient sous la bâche de la charrette, à côté de la fameuse caisse en bois.

- Erza, demanda Leïra en se penchant sur les deux jeunes femmes assisent à l'avant, en train de conduire, on en a pour combien de temps de route ?

- Au moins cinq heures… Soupira la mage chevalière. Le Maître ne nous a pas donné une mission de repos pour nos dos ! Ria-t-elle.

Leïra retourna alors s'assoir à côté de Grey à l'arrière, puisque Natsu, dont le teint était maintenant plus proche du vert que du beige, semblait pouvoir vomir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Au bout de trois heures de route, Natsu avait rendu l'âme, agonisant sur le sol de la charrette quand Grey avait décidé de l'assommer afin de protéger ses chaussures et celles de l'ange de tout ''rejet'' de la part du dragon slayer. Leïra somnolait doucement, sa tête allant de droite à gauche en fonction de l'état de la route, jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule du mage de glace qui sorti de ses pensées en sentant les longs cheveux de l'ange lui caresser le cou. Il la regarda avec tendresse, lui pris la tête avec une main pour mieux la caller sur son épaule afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal, puis retourna dans ses pensées.

Ce fut encore une heure plus tard que la charrette s'immobilisa brutalement, réveillant les deux mages assoupis à l'arrière ainsi que Natsu qui, sentant que le véhicule ne bougeait plus, se releva péniblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Grey en allant voir les deux mages assises à l'avant.

- Des arbres sont tombés sur la route, expliqua Erza. Pas moyen de passer.

- Et en contournant par la forêt ?

- Elle est trop dense pour que la charrette passe. On n'a pas le choix, il va falloir enlever ça à la main, soupira-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Erza, Natsu et Grey descendirent de la charrette afin de déblayer les énormes troncs tombés sur la route pendant que Lucy et Leïra étaient assises à l'avant de la charrette, tenant fermement les rennes du sanglier qui essayait de s'échapper.

- Hey Lucy ! Cria Grey. Tu voudrais pas appeler ta vache pour qu'elle nous aide ?

- Pas de problème ! Répondit Lucy en sortant l'une de ses clés. Ouvre-toi, porte du taureau ! Viens à moi, Taurus !

Et dans un énorme bruit de cloche un Taureau apparu, tenant une énorme hache à la main.

- Hey, il est comme Cancer ? Demanda Leïra à Lucy en regardant Taurus.

- Oui il…

- Meuu Lucy, ton nice boby est toujours au top ! Fit l'esprit en se dandinant devant la constellationniste.

- Non, en fait non, rectifia Lucy. Il est plus pervers que Cancer !

- Meuu, mais je vois qu'il y a un autre nice boby ! S'écria Taurus en se rapprochant de Leïra.

- Bon Taurus, si je t'ai appelé c'est pour nous aider ! Cria Lucy afin de se faire entendre.

Et en grommelant l'esprit alla aider les trois autres mages occupés à déblayer la route.

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que les arbres soient tombés juste là ? Demanda Grey à Erza.

- Tu penses que… ? Réfléchi-t-elle en se retournant vers le mage de glace.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible, répondit le noir en soulevant un énième tronc.

Tandis que les trois mages ainsi que Taurus déblayaient la route, Lucy et Leïra discutaient tranquillement dans la charrette.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller les aider ? Demanda Leïra en les regardants faires.

- Je pense qu'on ne ferait que les gêner, avoua Lucy en les regardant à son tour. En plus on est absolument incapable de soulever le plus petit de ces troncs !

Elles se turent un moment, regardant les trois mages et l'esprit s'affairer sans pour autant y penser vraiment, laissant leurs pensées vagabonder.

- Lucy, murmura Leïra, j'ai entendu un bruit à l'arrière.

- Ca doit juste être la caisse qui a grincée, non ?

- Je reviens, je vais juste jeter un œil, dit Leïra en se glissant sous la bâche.

Lucy retourna à ses pensées, trouvant qu'Erza était vraiment très forte, déplaçant les troncs un à un aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait fait avec des chaises. Ce fut un cris étouffé qui la fit reprendre de nouveau contact avec la réalité.

- Ca va Leïra ? Demanda-t-elle distraitement.

Pas de réponse. Se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à l'ange, peut-être qu'elle s'est taper le pied dans la caisse, Lucy se glissa sous la bâche à son tour. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent, car dehors il faisait un soleil écrasant, elle reposa sa question :

- Ca va Leïra ?

Puis elle vit : un homme tenait Leïra fermement, une main sur la bouche et la seconde lui tenant les bras tandis que deux autres essayaient de déplacer la caisse. L'ange se débattait de toutes ses forces mais en comparaison à la stature de l'homme elle ne faisait pas le poids. Lucy pesta : elle ne pouvait même pas appeler un esprit puisque Taurus était déjà là. Dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : crier !

- Erza ! Taurus ! A l'aide !

- Tu vas la fermer ! Cria le second homme en cherchant à attraper Lucy qui lui échappa.

Grey, Erza, Happy, Natsu et Taurus se précipitèrent vers la charrette en entendant le cri de la constellationniste. Erza et Grey se regardèrent, se disant que leur craintes étaient bien fondées. Mais le temps qu'ils atteignent la charrette les trois hommes étaient déjà descendus, mais sans la caisse qui semblait trop lourde pour pouvoir être emmené comme cela. En revanche, s'ils n'avaient pas la caisse ils avaient Leïra qui se débattait toujours autant.

- Leïra ! Cria Natsu en se précipitant sur elle.

- Bouge pas ! Cria l'homme à Natsu. Sinon c'est elle qui prend, ajouta-t-il en lâchant les mains et la bouche de l'ange, tenant la jeune fille fermement par la taille et en serrant son cou.

Leïra gémit de douleur, sentant les doigts de l'homme serrer de plus en plus son coup, faisant se raréfier l'air arrivant dans ses poumons.

- Arrête ! S'écria Erza. Il ne bouge plus alors arrête !

L'homme regarda la jeune femme rousse que se tenait quelques mètres devant lui, et, sentant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger à relâcher la pression de ses doigts, le fit doucement. De plus il ne voulait pas tuer la fille qu'il tenait : il n'était pas un meurtrier.

- On vous donne la fille contre la caisse, commença un l'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- Lucy, chuchota Erza, tu peux demander à Virgo de récupérer Leïra en creusant un tunnel ?

- Oui, je pense, répondit doucement Lucy. Je vais lui demander.

- Grey, Lucy, Natsu, allez chercher la caisse, commanda Erza. Happy, reste avec moi.

- Mais… Commença Grey. Erza, reprit-il en se rapprochant de la mage, on pourrait charger directement.

- Et risquer de blesser Leïra ? J'ai promis de la ramener sans blessure. Non ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy saura quoi faire.

Grey, Natsu et Lucy partirent vers la charrette où ils furent masqués par la grande bâche. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vu des brigands, Lucy invoqua discrètement Virgo :

- Bonjours Princesse, dit l'esprit en arrivant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- On a besoin de toi pour que tu creuses un tunnel d'ici à derrière les hommes qui retiennent Leïra, expliqua Lucy rapidement. Natsu viendra avec toi pendant que Grey et moi on emmènera la caisse afin de faire diversion.

- C'est vraiment toi qui as pensé à ça ? Demanda Grey, suspicieux.

- Quoi, ça t'étonne ?! Cria Lucy en devenant rouge de colère. Tu me prends pour une de ces blondes sans cervelle sur qui le Sorcereur fait ces blagues à deux balles ?

- C'est pas plutôt Erza ?

- Grml, grommela la constellationniste en se tournant vers l'esprit. Tu pourrais creuser un tunnel d'ici jusqu'à derrière les hommes qui retiennent Leïra ?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Princesse, répondit Virgo en disparaissant sous terre, suivi de Natsu qui se jeta dans le tunnel.

- Bon, en a plus qu'à prendre la caisse, fit Grey en attrapant une poignée.

- Heeuu, il va peut-être y avoir un souci… Remarqua Lucy.

- Quoi ? Natsu vient de partir avec Virgo, tout se déroule bien.

- Non, c'est pas Natsu, c'est moi, rectifia Lucy. Je pourrais jamais porter la caisse !

- Va falloir pourtant, il faut respecter le plan.

- Holala, pourquoi c'est pas moi qui suit allée avec Virgo ? Se lamenta Lucy.

Et c'est ainsi qu'arrivant (avec beaucoup de difficultés pour une certaine mage) avec la caisse Grey et Lucy allèrent la déposer devant les trois hommes.

- Ouvrez-là ! Cria celui à côté de Leïra, la faisant sursauter.

C'est à ce moment précis que Virgo suivit de Natsu surgirent du sol. Le mage de feu attrapa par le col l'homme tenant Leïra, lui donna un magistral coup de poing enflammé, ce que les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à recevoir de la part d'Erza et de Grey qui avaient accouruent dès l'apparition du tunnel. Les trois hommes détalèrent en vitesse, voyant bien que contre des mages comme ceux-ci ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

- Ca va ? Demanda Erza à Leïra, en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, oui, ça va… Mais… Je suis vraiment désolée ! Eclata-t-elle en sanglots.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? La réconforta Lucy en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- C'est à cause de moi ! Dit-elle pendant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça si je n'avais pas été là !

Natsu, qui avait senti l'odeur salée des larmes de Leïra, s'approcha plus près : il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, une de ses mains se posant sur ses cheveux.

- Chuutt, calme-toi, murmura Natsu doucement. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Si tu n'avais pas entendu on aurait perdu la caisse.

- C'est vrai ? Murmura l'ange dans le cou du dragon slayer.

- Bien sûr, il a pas assez de neurone pour mentir ! Railla Grey en enlevant son t-shirt.

- La ferme !

Mais même si cet échange n'était pas des plus distingué, il eut au moins l'utilité de faire renaître un sourire sur le visage de Leïra qui essuya par la même occasion d'un revers de la main la larme qui coulait sur son visage.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais va falloir remettre la caisse en place maintenant ! S'écria Grey joyeusement. Tu viens Lucy ?

- Oh nooon, pas encore ! Gémit la mage aux clées.

**OOO**

Le reste du voyage se passa donc sans encombre, les mages arrivant à Giona avec seulement 30 min de retard.

- Vous êtes en retaaard ! Hurla un homme avec une petite barbe.

- Rooh, 30 min c'est rien, soupira Natsu.

- Rien !? RIEN !? Vous vous foutez de moi non !?

- Si vous vouliez que votre colis arrive à l'heure fallait demander à Blue Pegasus, pas à Fairy Tail, grommela Grey en se rhabillant.

- J'accepte de vous payer uniquement parce qu'il y a trois jeune filles innocentes avec vous, jeunes hommes, déclara le commanditaire de la mission.

- Innocentes !?

Grey, Natsu et Happy s'étranglaient de rire après la déclaration de l'homme avec sa barbichette ridicule :

- T'as entendu ? Lucy et Erza innocentes ! Commença Natsu en essayant au maximum de cacher son rire.

- Oulala mes côtes, j'ai mal ! Répondit Grey en essayant lui aussi d'être discret.

- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? Dirent Lucy et Erza sur un ton glacial, avec des yeux noirs.

- On est ami ! On est ami !

**OOO**

Plusieurs missions s'enchainèrent pour Leïra qui aimait de plus en plus cette vie de mage, destinée à aider les gens. Son équipe attitrée était constituée de Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza et Happy bien sur qui remplissaient parfaitement bien leurs missions tout en assurant une protection à Leïra qui les accompagnait mais qui refusait de rester à l'écart.

De retour d'une mission consistant à transporter des tableaux jusqu'au musée de Clover, Natsu ne se sentait pas bien à la sortie du train (ce qui est normal) mais l'ange se trouva elle aussi malade, prise d'un violent mal de tête. Quand ils arrivèrent au QG Natsu avait retrouvé toute sa forme pendant que Leïra n'allait pas mieux. Wendy avait beau essayer de lui faire passer la douleur rien ne se passait. Warren essaya alors de rentrer dans les pensées de l'ange mais se retrouva dans le même état que la jeune fille.

- Ca t'apprendra à fouiller dans les pensées des gens, railla Wacaba en fumant.

En effet le mage télépathe n'était pas en forme, se tenant la tête comme si celle-ci allait exploser, comprenant ainsi mieux ce que Leïra endurait depuis plusieurs heures.

- Hey Leïra ! L'appela Macao au bar. Viens boire un coup ou manger un truc, ça te fera peut-être passer la douleur.

- D'accord, si ça peut aider, consenti la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté du mage qui lui tendis une assiette remplie.

Lucy et Erza s'asseyèrent à côté de Leïra, demandant à Mirajane quelque chose à manger.

- C'est gentil mais ça n'aide pas… Soupira Leïra en se levant, sentant que son mal de tête empirait de seconde en seconde.

- Leïra, tu vas où ? Demanda Grey en voyant l'ange de la guilde se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

- Mal à la tête, grommela Leïra en se tenant le front entre les mains, voulant juste que la douleur cesse.

- Attend ! S'écria Natsu en se précipitant à sa suite, laissant Grey en plan en plein milieu de leur combat.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la rejoindre, Leïra chancela et s'effondra. Natsu chercha à la rattraper avant que sa tête ne touche le sol mais fut brutalement repoussé par une puissante décharge de magie qui l'envoya à deux mètre de la jeune fille. Et sans pouvoir faire quelque chose Natsu vit la tête de la jeune fille frapper le sol et rebondir légèrement avant de ne plus bouger. Les mages présents se levèrent alertés, car Leïra ne savait pas se servir de sa magie, elle était même incapable de faire apparaître ses ailes, pourtant innées chez les anges d'après les connaissances récoltées sur les deux anges ayant précédés Leïra sur Earthland. Grey et Erza se précipitèrent sur Leïra, mais ceux-ci se firent repousser aussi violement que Natsu. Puis Leïra se fit recouvrir par une sorte de cocon lumineux d'un blanc éclatant d'une taille assez imposante. Quand Natsu se précipita sur le cocon emprisonnant Leïra, celui-ci le reprogeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Natsu, arrête ! Cria la douce Mirajane. Tu vas te blesser !

Puis la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les mages devint flou, pour disparaître, laissant place à une rue pavée.

- On est où ? Demanda Lucy en regardant autour d'elle.

- C'est une vision que Leïra nous projette, leur apprit Maître Makarov. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle nous montre ça maintenant, sachant qu'elle ne sait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Viens là toi ! Hurla une voix qui fit se retourner Natsu immédiatement.

La mégère vue avec la Leïra enfant la trainait par le coude. Natsu se jeta sur l'image projeté par l'ange mais passa à travers, se retrouvant étalé sur le sol, les fesses en l'air.

- C'est qui ? Murmura Reby en regardant la femme.

- La femme qui avait acheté Leïra, souffla Lucy. Mais c'est pas possible, elle est bien trop jeune !

La femme qui tirait l'enfant avait en effet rajeunit de plusieurs années, la rendant moins antipathique que lorsque les mages l'avaient rencontrés.

- Leïra est resté coincée dans son corps de quatre ans plusieurs années, murmura Erza en regardant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, comme si ce qu'elle avait dit résumait tout.


	3. Quand les souvenirs refont surface

Les scènes s'enchainaient à une allure folle, entrainant avec elles les mages qui ne savait pas où allait surgir les prochaines images projetées par l'ange : mais dans toutes on pouvait voir Leïra battue, affamée ou exploitée. Mais parfois certaines duraient plus longtemps, accrochant un peu plus les mages qui regardaient impuissant l'enfant se faire maltraiter. Dans une la mégère tenait à la main des rameaux d'osier qu'elle abattait sans pitié sur le dos de l'enfant, sans que celle-ci ne laissa paraître le moindre sentiment. Quelque fois son visage enfantin se crispait mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune larme ne sorti de ses yeux, juste un petit gémissement lui échappa quand elle se roula en boule après que la grosse femme fut partie. Dans une autre Leïra portait une caisse bien trop lourde pour elle, remplie de légume, vêtement en tous genres pendant que la mégère discutait tranquillement, prenant son temps, avec ses amies. Dans une dernière Leïra trébucha en voulant contourner au maximum ne gros chien de la famille et tomba, ce que la mégère ne manqua pas de voir et de corriger en la mettant dehors, en pleins hivers, avec 30 cm de neige et une véritable tempête. L'enfant ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir : elle se contenta de s'asseoir dans la neige, les bras passés autour de ses genoux, et d'attendre.

Les mages regardant les scènes se sentaient impuissants et écœurés. Puis tout devint noir et les mages de Fairy Tail virent la petite balayer le sol avec un balais plus grand qu'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et ne percute Lucy. La suite était connue par les mages, même si la plupart sourirent à la vue de la petite dans les bras de Natsu à l'auberge. Puis la vision s'estompa jusqu'à ce que le décor de la guilde de Fairy Tail fut de nouveau apparent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Grey soulagé de revoir le décor rassurant de la guilde.

- C'était une partie des souvenirs de Leïra, expliqua Maître Makarov. Généralement quand des souvenirs oubliés resurgissent, on arrive à confiner dans son esprit les images, mais l'enfance de Leïra a été tellement cruelle qu'elle n'y arrive pas. La seule façon pour elle de ne pas tomber dans la folie est d'extérioriser ses souvenirs. Elle les a donc montrés à toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment.

Leïra était encore entourée de son cocon de fils blanc lumineux, et personne ne savait comment en faire sortir la jeune fille. Mirajane et Lucy essayèrent de lui parler doucement, même si elles ne la voyaient pas, mais sans succès… Elfman et Erza essayèrent de briser le cocon, mais celui-ci les repoussa à chaque fois en s'épaississant un peu plus à chaque tentative. Puis Natsu eu la sensation que le cocon ne devait pas être abordé comme le faisait les mages en ce moment même. Il s'approcha sans un mot.

- Natsu ? Demanda Erza qui sentait que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal.

Celui-ci, sans répondre à la mage chevalier posa doucement la main sur le cocon, et tous purent voir avec stupeur les fils s'écarter légèrement, absorbant le bras de Natsu, puis son corps en entier.

- Natsu ! Cria Lucy en le voyant disparaître en entier, englouti par le cocon.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenu de l'intérieur. Puis soudain le cocon se mit à trembloter, puis se dissipa dans un halo blanc, laissant apparaître Natsu au sol tenant Leïra dans ses bras. Cette dernière avait les yeux grands écartés, que ce soit d'horreur ou d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Elfman.

- Leïra est un ange, ne l'oubliez pas, répondit Fried. Et en tant que tel elle ne peut pas concevoir que de tels actes soient possibles. Voir de telles horreurs, qu'elle a au passant subit, l'a bouleversé à un point que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer.

- Leïra… Hey, Leïra… Murmurait Natsu en secouant légèrement la fille blonde fixant un point infini.

Les mages regardaient l'ange avec des regards triste, la voir aussi fragile rendaient les mages presque coupables de ne pas avoir su la protéger, alors que tous savaient qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Les yeux de l'ange étaient écarquillés, imperturbables, fixant un point que seule elle pouvait voir. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, puis roulèrent sur ses joues. Natsu qui était mort d'inquiétude remis en place l'une de ses mèches qui c'était placée sur le visage de l'ange puis la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, voulant lui montrer que tous les mages étaient avec elles, qu'ils seront toujours là pour elle.

Après plusieurs minutes sans aucune réaction de la part de Leïra, celle-ci posa enfin les yeux sur quelque chose d'autre que du vide, semblant reprendre contact avec la réalité.

- Leïra, murmura le dragon slayer du feu, soulagé de la voir enfin réagir.

- Natsu… Dit l'ange des larmes pleins les yeux.

Cette révélation mit plusieurs jours à être digéré par Leïra qui savait déjà par les autres mages que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus joyeuse, mais ne s'attendait pas à se souvenirs d'actes aussi douloureux. Du côté des mages, ceux-ci ne s'attendaient pas à voir de tels actes : si quelques un avaient vu les marques sur le dos de l'enfant avant que Wendy ne les efface, ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde que ces cicatrices venaient d'une maltraitance aussi poussée.

Avant de retrouver la joie de vivre qu'elle possédait avant, Leïra dû accepter cette partie de sa vie, même si ce fut après un long et douloureux travail sur elle-même qui la détruisit à petit feu pendant plusieurs semaines sous les regards impuissants des autres mages. Tous savaient que Leïra, de par sa condition d'ange possédait une sensibilité face aux évènements supérieure aux humains, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé la totalité de sa mémoire. Si le reste de ses souvenirs venait à resurgir maintenant, ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle supporterait d'autres visions dans ce genre sans y laisser la vie.

Natsu ne la quittait plus, hormis pour dormir quand elle était chez Lucy, et se ne fut qu'après que cette dernière le frappa suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de mauvaise grâce de ne pas suivre sa protégée chez elle pour veiller sur son sommeil. Les nuits de l'ange étaient agitées, allant de cauchemars en cauchemars, revoyant sans cesse la mégère la battre, suppliant que ne lui fasse plus de mal. Mais les semaines passèrent, effaçant lentement la douleur engendrée par le retour de ses souvenirs, et Leïra redevint peu à peu celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû ne plus être, même si une profonde fêlure restait ouverte dans son esprit. En retrouvant une partie de sa mémoire, elle redécouvra également comment faire apparaître ses ailes et voler, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire avec Happy et Carla quand cette dernière acceptait de se détendre un peu. Les mages la regardaient voler avec ses grandes ailes dans le ciel en l'enviant pour certains mais pourtant tous savaient que le fait de pouvoir voler l'avait sûrement aidé à aller de l'avant par rapport à la terrible découverte qu'elle avait fait sur son passé.

**OOO**

Erza fut la première à décréter qu'il fallait emmener Leïra en mission, afin que celle-ci se change les idées et recommence sa vie avec de bons souvenirs, ce que Natsu et Lucy désapprouvaient fortement, pensant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour sortir de la ville, car encore trop instable psychologiquement. Il fut finalement décidé qu'elle partirait en mission avec Lucy, Grey, Erza, Natsu et Happy, avec pour mission de coincer des brigands. Natsu ayant choisi la mission, ils ne purent prendre le train pour se rendre dans la petite ville car celui-ci ne passait pas dans cette région. Les mages durent donc porter avec eux les tentes pour passer, selon le programme, une nuit de camping. Pendant l'allé vers le hameau, ils marchèrent d'un bon pas, leur permettant de gagner plus d'une heure avant le coucher du soleil et ainsi de pouvoir mettre en place les tentes tranquillement.

- Chacun à une tâche ce soir, commença Erza en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Grey, tu vas nous trouver du poisson, Natsu tu va chercher de l'eau à la rivière, Leïra tu va ramasser du bois et Lucy et Happy vous montez les tentes !

- J'ai une tête à aller chercher de l'eau ?! S'exclama Natsu. En plus je serais avec l'exhibitionniste !

- Tu contestes mes ordres ? Demanda Erza d'un ton qui aurait fait pâlir le plus robuste des mages.

- Non, jamais ! Jamais !

- Et toi Erza, demanda Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Moi ? Je donne les ordres. Ça vous pose un problème ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Non, non, pas du tout… Répondit Lucy, effrayé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Grey était revenu avec plus de poisson que les mages ne pourraient en manger (au grand bonheur du chat bleu qui ne savait pas par où commencer tellement il y en avait), Natsu avec deux sceaux remplis d'eau pendant qu'Happy et Lucy avaient fini de monter les tentes. Pourtant Leïra n'était toujours pas revenu, ce qui commençait à inquiéter les autres mages qui décidèrent de partir à se recherche. Quand ils la retrouvèrent à une centaine de mètres du campement, elle était allongée sur le sol et de nouveau entourée dans son cocon de lumière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Paniqua Natsu en s'approchant.

- Elle réagit pareil que quand elle a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire à la guilde, remarqua Grey en scrutant le cocon, s'accroupissant à côté de la boule de lumière.

- Elle aurait donc recouvert ses souvenirs ? Demanda Lucy en sachant quel pourrait être les effets sur Leïra si ceux-ci s'avéraient être aussi douloureux.

- Natsu, tu es le seul ayant réussi à rentrer dans le cocon de Leïra, je pense que tu devrais essayer, dit Erza en se remémorant la première fois qu'ils avaient vu ce cocon.

Natsu approuva d'un signe de tête et posa sa main de la même façon que la dernière fois, mais cette fois ci le cocon résista : il ne repoussa pas Natsu comme il le faisait avec les autres mages mais ne lui permettait tout de même pas à rentrer. Fronçant les sourcils devant la résistance, Natsu appuya avec plus de force sur le cocon, essayant de forcer le passage.

- Pourquoi l'allumette peut pas rentrer ? Demanda Grey à Erza.

- On dirait que le cocon est une sorte de protection mise en place inconsciemment par Leïra, et que seule la personne que ce dernier choisit peut rentrer. Je pense que Leïra n'a pas choisi que ce soit Natsu, c'est son subconscient qui l'a fait pour elle. Et dans ce cas, le cocon ne veut pas repousser Natsu comme il le fait habituellement avec nous mais oppose quand même une résistance à ce qu'il rentre, et ça on ne peut pas dire pourquoi.

Natsu, qui ne voulait pas se dire vaincu fasse à la boule de fils lumineux intensifia la pression qu'il exerçait déjà. Il posa ses deux mains sur le cocon et poussa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que laborieusement un bras finisse par rentrer, puis le second et enfin son corps. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha Leïra qu'il trouva au centre, en position de fœtus. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, et instantanément le cocon se dissipa dans une fumée blanche. L'ange semblait bien consciente cette fois-ci, regardant Natsu avec crainte, puis se leva rapidement pour s'éloigner au maximum du dragon slayer devant les yeux ahuris des autres mages, tout en évitent au maximum les autres mages. Leïra regardait les marques de la guilde que portaient les mages : tout d'abord celui de Lucy, puis de Natsu, de Grey qui avait perdu son t-shirt, et enfin Happy et Erza dont les leurs n'étaient pas visibles, cachés sous leurs vêtements.

- J'ai fait quelque chose ? Demanda Natsu aux mages sans comprendre la réaction de la blonde.

Les autres ne lui répondirent pas, ne sachant pas ce qui avait pu se passer durant la demi-heure où elle avait été seule. Erza, comprenant néanmoins que Leïra n'était pas terrorisée au point de partir en courant loin d'eux se décida à l'approcher, en évitant précautionneusement de ne pas la toucher, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation qui était pour l'instant gérable.

- Leïra, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as retrouvé des souvenirs ?

- Non ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre, un peu trop rapidement selon l'avis d'Erza pour être vrai. Non, répéta-t-elle, rien du tout, il n'y a rien eu.

Erza, qui voyait bien que Leïra lui cachait quelque chose n'insista pas, comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui dire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Elle lui prit alors la main et se dirigea vers le campement, suivit de près par les autres mages. Le poisson fut grillé dans une atmosphère lourde, les mages ne prononçant pas un mot, hormis Happy qui se régalait franchement. Leïra s'était assise à l'exact opposé des mages, cherchant à les éviter au maximum, ce que ces derniers ne comprenaient pas. Lucy tenta plusieurs fois de lancer une conversation sans y parvenir, les mages n'attendant qu'une chose : pouvoir parler de su qu'il avait pu se passer dans la forêt pendant la demi-heure durant laquelle Leïra c'est retrouvée seule. Puis Leïra les quitta dans un timide ''Bonne nuit'' pour rentrer dans l'une des tentes.

- Elle dort, dit Natsu qui grâce à ses dons de dragon slayer pouvait entendre que la respiration de la jeune fille s'était apaisée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Erza ?

- Elle m'a assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé dans la forêt, ce que je ne crois pas, répondit la mage chevalière. Elle ne sait toujours pas mentir, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, même si elle a retrouvé ses souvenirs.

- Tu penses qu'elle aurait retrouvé sa mémoire, murmura Lucy de peur de la réveiller. Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas nous le dire ?

- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu se souvenir, réfléchit Grey tout haut, mais il doit s'agir de quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaite pas partager pour l'instant. Il faut respecter ça.

- Mais pourquoi nous évite-t-elle ? Demanda Natsu tristement.

- Elle doit sûrement avoir ses raisons, Natsu, essaya de le rassurer Erza. Par contre je propose qu'on ne la quitte pas des yeux pour l'instant, elle ne doit pas être très stable psychologiquement.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que les mages allèrent se coucher tout en gardant un œil ouvert. Le lendemain, Leïra ne changea pas d'attitude envers les mages, au grand dam de ces derniers. Le reste de la marche se passa sans encombre, hormis le fait que les mages ne quittaient plus Leïra des yeux, craignant que le secret qu'elle leur cachait ne vienne à lui faire faire une bêtise. Mais une fois arrivé devant l'auberge qu'occupaient les brigands Natsu s'approcha de Lucy :

- Reste avec Leïra, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, répondit Lucy en souriant. Je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Natsu, Grey et Erza entrèrent dans l'auberge en explosant la porte d'entrée sous les regards des brigands attablés aux tables présentes. Puis Lucy, Happy et Leïra entrèrent, suivant les trois premiers.

- On est des mages de Fairy Tail ! Cria Natsu avec les poings enflammés. Et on va vous botter le cul !

- Chef ! Cria l'un des brigands en se retournant. Les mages sont là !

- Bien bien bien… Dit celui qui paraissait être le chef de la bande. Eh bien, petits mages, vous voulez vous battre ?

L'homme était grand, très grand et avec une carrure impressionnante. Vêtu entièrement de noir, seul ses bras, son visage et son coup étaient visibles, et son expression n'était absolument pas amicale à cause du rictus figé qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes que des brigands ! Rétorqua Grey en activant sa magie de glace. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

Et les trois mages de Fairy Tail se jetèrent sur les bandits quand l'homme en noir leva la main, pourtant aucun des autres brigands ne bougèrent. Soudain d'énormes chaînes sortirent des murs pour venir s'enrouler autour des trois mages de devant, et les aplatir contre le mur d'où elles étaient sorties.

- Vous croyez vraiment que de simples chaînes vont nous arrêter ? Demanda Natsu en ricannant.

- De simples chaînes non, confirma le chef. Mais les miennes sont différentes, vous savez. Vous me connaissez peut-être, je m'appelle Arisu, le maître des chaînes.

- Arisu ? S'exclama Erza en se débattant. C'est impossible !

- Et pourtant si ma jolie, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os ! Dit Arisu en rigolant.

- Erza, c'est qui ?! S'énerva Natsu. Et pourquoi j'arrive pas à faire de la magie ?!

- C'est l'homme qui a créé toutes les prisons de Fiore, leur appris Erza. Et ses chaînes annulent la magie, nous sommes tombé dans un piège !

- Relâche-les ! Cria Happy en volant à toute vitesse sur Arisu.

Mais Arisu activa un autre de ses pièges et le chat bleu fut enchaîné à côté de Natsu.

- Happy ! S'écria Natsu inquiet pour son chat.

- Leïra, va-t'en ! Cria Lucy en sortant ses clés. Ouvre-toi porte des esprits ! Vient à moi, Sagittarius !

- Sagittarius, à votre service Mademoiselle !

- Fait attention Lucy ! Prévint Erza en se débattant. C'est un grand stratège !

Leïra, complètement paralysée ne bougea pas, regardant la scène qui lui paraissait surréaliste. L'homme en noir était un mage. Les membres de Fairy Tail sont aussi des mages. Et pourtant ils se battent entre eux, chacun pour défendre sa cause.

- Un poney… Tu n'as que ça à me proposer petite ? Demanda Arisu en jouant avec une chope de bière.

Une chaîne sortit du mur derrière lui pour venir pour venir percuter Sagittarius d'un violent coup qui le projeta loin. Celui-ci, dans un piteux état, s'évapora dans un petit nuage. Puis Lucy se fit happer par une seconde chaîne et propulser contre le mur tenant les autres mages. Leïra se retrouva seule face aux brigands qui ne se génèrent pas pour la reluquer sous tous les angles.

- Et toi ? Quel est ton pouvoir ? Demanda Arisu en tournant la tête vers l'ange blond. Tu vas me faire apparaître une licorne ?

- Elle n'en a pas ! Cria Natsu en se débattant. Alors laissez-la partir !

- Pas de pouvoir ? Dans ce cas tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous, on va s'amuser ensemble, ajouta-il avec un sourire pervers qui fit frissonner de colère le mage de feu.

A la vue de ce sourire Leïra fit surgir ses ailes et s'envola dans l'auberge, allant se poser sur l'une des poutres en hauteur, afin de ne pas être au même niveau que les brigands.

- Descend de là ! Cria Arisu en regardant sa proie se tenir deux mètres au-dessus d'eux.

Il savait que cette fille allait lui rapporter gros, mais là, avec ses ailes dans le dos il se dit qu'il pourrait même la garder pour lui. En plus elle était certainement vierge, elle devait valoir un paquet d'argent.

- Très bien ! Si tu ne veux pas descendre pour moi, peut-être le feras-tu pour lui, dit l'homme en noir en attrapant Grey qu'il décolla de la paroi.

Ce dernier était toujours entouré par les chaînes qui le privaient de sa magie et ne lui permettaient pas un seul mouvement. Arisu plaça Grey à genoux devant lui et plaça une lame sur son coup, entaillant légèrement sa peau. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de la blessure et roula sur son coup.

- Grey ! Cria Leïra en se penchant sur la poutre sur laquelle elle se tenait.

- Leïra ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Surtout ne descend pas ! Sous aucun prétexte !

Celle-ci ne bougea pas, semblant réfléchir un moment.

- Fait ce qu'a dit l'exhibitionniste ! Cria Natsu en continuant à se débattre. On va se débrouiller !

Leïra le regarda, puis tristement ouvrit ses ailes et descendit de son perchoir pour se trouver à deux mètres de Grey et d'Arisu.

- Lâche-le, je suis en bas… Murmura Leïra d'un air moyennement convainquant.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais le laisser partir ? Dit le chef d'un ton mauvais. Il ne vaut rien et je ne pourrais rien tirer de lui.

Puis il enleva l'arme qu'il avait posée sur le coup de Grey… pour prendre son élan et frapper encore plus fort.

- Grey ! Non ! Hurlèrent Erza et Lucy en tirant sur leurs chaînes.

- Réagit l'exhibitionniste ! S'époumona Natsu en essayant en vain d'activer sa magie.

Mais le mage de glace ne pouvait rien faire, entravé comme il l'était, seulement voir la lame qui arrivait à toute vitesse sur son coup.

- Souffle divin ! Hurla Leïra dans une attaque désespérée.

Une onde de choc argenté balaya la salle, renversant les brigands mais pourtant contournant Grey. Les bandits temporairement sonnés, elle se dépêcha de courir vers Grey pour lui enlever ses liens, tout en baissant la tête. Les autres mages de Fairy Tail la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, se demandant comment ils avaient pu rater le fait qu'elle possède et maîtrise une magie qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.

- Mais, mais… tu… comment ? Bégaya Natsu qui n'y croyait pas, pensant qu'il aurait dû sentir qu'elle possédait une magie.

- Je suis désolée… Murmura Leïra en baissant la tête de honte.

- Désolée de quoi ? Demanda Grey en enlevant les dernières chaînes l'entravant. Tu m'as bien aidé sur le coup !

- Dit plutôt qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie ! Rétorqua Lucy toujours accrochée au mur.

- Ice make ! Cria Grey, faisant exploser les chaînes retenant les autres mages de Fairy Tail.

- Ecoutez : on finit la mission et on parle de ça après, dit Erza en revêtant une armure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mages ressortir de l'auberge, mais sans les sourires qu'ils auraient dû aborder en temps normal après un combat.

Ils partirent de la ville, marchèrent pendant plus de deux heures avant de se décider à s'arrêter. Tous voulaient savoir d'où elle tenait ses pouvoirs.

- Dit-nous toute la vérité cette fois-ci, exigea Erza en s'asseyant sur un rondin de bois.

Leïra se sentait piégée entre tous ces mages qui la regardaient intensément en attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Oui, j'ai encore retrouvé une partie de mes souvenirs, avoua-t-elle. Si la première partie était assez récente, c'est-à-dire de maintenant à il y a quatre ans, celle que j'ai eu hier remonte à mes premiers mois de vie. J'ai été recueilli par un homme qui m'a élevé jusqu'à mes dix ans, et après, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Tu ne sais pas comment tu as pu arriver à Ancolia ? Demanda Erza, espérant ainsi comprendre qui avait pu envoyer une enfant dans une famille comme celle dans laquelle Leïra était arrivée.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Mes souvenirs s'arrêtent avant.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu si distante ? Demanda Erza en croisant les bras.

- Et bien… enfin, comment dire… Opéliaron il disait…

- Oui ? Calme-toi, tu as tout ton temps, la rassura Erza.

- Opaliéron, l'homme qui m'a adopté, m'a toujours dit que les guildes sont mauvaises et les mages inhumains.

Blanc. Pour être une réponse surprenante, s'en était une. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à cet homme pour qu'il tienne un discourt aussi radical à une enfant ?

- Il ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy, ne comprenant pas la raison de ces propos.

- Il disait qu'elles me feraient du mal afin d'en savoir plus et de devenir plus puissant.

- Ca serait possible qu'il aurait deviné que Leïra est un ange ? Proposa Grey.

- Possible, répondit Erza. Mais pourquoi les guildes ?

- Je pense que j'ai compris ! S'écria Lucy qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'échange. Supposons qu'Opaliéron ait deviné que tu sois un ange : le Maître a bien dit que les deux autres anges qui sont arrivés sur Earthland sont morts rapidement car ils engendraient une convoitise ? Dans ce cas il voulait la protéger et l'empêcher de s'approcher de guildes noires, qui n'auraient pas hésité à lui faire vivre les mêmes choses qu'aux deux précédents.

- Hors tu n'étais qu'une enfant, continua Erza sur la lancée de Lucy. Tu ne pouvais pas tout comprendre alors il a simplifié, globalisant toutes les guildes, officielles et noires, en guildes.

- Vous pensez que ça s'est passé comme ça ? Demanda Leïra qui se posait des questions sur ses nouveaux souvenirs.

- C'est possible, confirma Grey. Mais on ne pourra sûrement jamais le savoir.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on te tuerait pour essayer de comprendre comment tu marches ? Demanda Natsu d'un air très grave.

- Non… Non, j' ai pas dit ça mais… Opaliéron est mon père, ce qu'il disait est pour moi ma référence.

- Maintenant ce que tu dois te demander c'est est-ce que tu as encore confiance en nous ? Demanda Erza. Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas ça pourrait être problématique.

- Bien sûr que oui j'ai encore confiance en vous ! S'écria l'ange en se levant. De toute façon si vous aviez voulu… étudiez un ange vous m'auriez laissé sous ma forme d'enfant, or vous ne l'avez pas fait !

Natsu fut soulagé d'entendre ces mots. L'espace d'un instant il avait imaginé que Leïra aurait pu perdre toute confiance en la guilde et la quitter.

- Ce que je me demande maintenant, continua Leïra, c'est pourquoi les deux autres anges sont morts ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de si précieux ?

- Qu'est-ce que _vous_ avez de si précieux, corrigea Grey. N'oublie pas que tu en es un, toi aussi.

- C'est sûr, approuva Erza les bras croisés. Le Maître en saura sûrement plus. Mais il va falloir rentrer, remarqua-t-elle, il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tard.

Quelques heures plus tard les mages arrivèrent à la guilde, heureux de revenir mais surtout impatients d'en savoir plus sur les anges. C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent les mages ne c'étaient pas posé trop de questions sur eux : ils avaient simplement regardé si il y avait quelque chose d'important à savoir. Mais les livres portant sur ce sujet étaient plutôt rares, limitant fortement les recherches. Makarov en revanche avait refusé de participer, et les mages le soupçonnaient d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre, mais n'avaient pourtant pas insisté. Néanmoins, pensait Erza, il fallait bien qu'il en dise un peu plus : si pour le moment ça n'avait pas été gênant, maintenant il s'agissait de découvrir pourquoi les anges ont été tué, qu'est-ce qu'ils possèdent de si important aux yeux des humains.

- Yo les nazes ! Cria Natsu en défonçant la porte d'entrée.

- Alors cette mission ? Demanda Mirajane en s'approchant des nouveaux arrivants.

- Bien, répondit Erza. On a réussi, même s'il y a eu quelques petits imprévus…

- C'était quoi les imprévus au fait ? Demanda Wakaba en se levant de son siège.

A cette mention, les mages se regardèrent d'un un regard questionneur : fallait-il en parler ?

- Et bien… Commença Lucy. Leïra a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire durant la mission.

- Et tu vas bien ? Demanda Juvia horrifiée au souvenir de l'état de l'ange après le retour de la première partie de sa mémoire.

- Je vais bien, confirma Leïra, rassurant les mages.

- Maître, commença Erza en s'approchant du bar où se trouvait le mage. Il faut nous en dire plus sur la disparition des deux autres anges. Avec les souvenirs qu'a récupéré Leïra, nous pensons que plus de personnes que ce que pensions connaissent leur existance.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te laisse expliquer Leïra ? Proposa la rousse en se retournant.

- Opaliéron, mon père adoptif, devait savoir que j'étais un ange. Du moins c'est ce que nous pensons.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire une chose pareille ? Demanda Makarov, désireux de savoir comment ils avaient pu en venir à une telle conclusion.

- Lucy m'a dit que vous aviez laissé sous-entendre que les deux autres anges avaient été tués par des guildes noires à cause de quelque chose qu'ils devaient posséder. Or mon père m'a clairement défendu de m'approcher d'une quelconque guilde, je pense qu'il devait savoir et qu'il a cherché à me protéger.

- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous apprendre grand-chose en plus puisque contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, mes connaissance sur ce sujet sont limitées. La seule chose que je peux affirmer est que les anges n'ont pas été tués directement : ils ont tout d'abord été traqués pendant des années par les guildes avant d'être capturés. A partir de là c'est un peu plus flou : nous pensons qu'ils ont fait des recherches sur ces anges et que ces derniers sont morts suite à cela.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment des recherches, non ? Demanda Lucy qui craignait la réponse.

- Pas vraiment, non. On pense qu'ils développaient une arme, mais comme les anges… hum, comment dire… ne vivaient pas assez longtemps ils n'ont jamais réussi à la mettre en place. Le développement de cette arme devait sûrement torturer et faire souffrir atrocement les anges, c'est donc pour cela qu'ils sont morts.

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient venir la chercher ? Demanda Grey.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. On ne sait même pas si ce projet a réellement exister, alors à savoir s'il a été abandonné, peut-être. De plus s'ils veulent venir la chercher, nous serons là !

Hurlement et cris résonnaient dans la guilde, tous étant près à en découdre s'il fallait en venir à se battre (même si pour la plupart cette perspective leur plaisait bien).

- Mirajane, je peux te parler deux secondes s'il te plait ? Demanda Leïra en s'approchant de la barman.

Les deux jeunes femmes partir en direction du bar, où elles discutèrent quelques instants avant que Mirajane ne prenne Leïra dans ses bras en laissant exploser sa joie. Elle prit la main de la jeune fille blonde et la conduisit à l'étage en souriant d'un sourire éclatant.

- L'autre imprévu de la mission c'est que Leïra possède une magie, et elle sait comment s'en servir, expliqua Lucy.

- C'est quel type de magie ? Demanda Reby.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'avait encore jamais vu avant hier.

- Moi je la connais, intervient Erza. Enfin, je l'ai vu dans un livre, mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un conte : il s'agit de la magie divine.

- Divine ? Des dieux ?

- C'est une magie perdue, expliqua Reby. Mais pas perdue dans le sens où trop dangereuse, perdue dans le sens où personne n'arrivait à la maîtriser.

- C'est peut-être son côté ange qui lui a permis ? Supposa Lucy, ne voyant que cette solution.

- Et elle a sauvé la vie de Grey, dit Happy d'un ton railleur.

- Grey ! Cria Elfman en se levant. C'est toi l'homme ! Tu aurais dû sauver Leïra, pas l'inverse !

- Oh ça va ! Cria Grey lui aussi. Tu crois pas que c'est ce que j'aurais préféré ?!

- Regardez qui voilà ! Cria Mirajane qui était revenu avec Leïra de l'étage.

Les mages de Fairy Tail, ne comprenant pas où la barman voulait en venir ne dirent pas un mot, attendant la suite. Mirajane se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était à ses côté et lui remonta son t-shirt.

- Hey ! S'écria Natsu en commençant à suer à grosses gouttes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mira ?!

Puis il purent tous voir ce que la barman voulait leur dire : sur la hanche gauche de la jeune fille blonde se trouvait le tatouage rouge de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

- Tu… Tu as rejoint la guilde ? Bégaya Natsu qui croyait rêver tellement il était heureux.

- Oui ! Déclara Leïra d'un ton fier. J'aurais dû le faire avant de partir, ajouta-elle avec un grand sourire chaleureux envers les autres mages de la guilde.

La soirée se termina an fête en l'hommage de Leïra pour son entrée dans la guilde, suivit d'une bataille générale entre les mages de Fairy Tail.

**OOO**

Quelque part plus au nord de Magnolia…

Un homme encapuchonné dans une grande cape marchait dans les rues, puis, s'arrêtant devant une auberge, hésita un instant puis entra. Il s'asseya sur l'un des tabourets du bar et appela le barman, un homme à la carrure impressionnante.

- Je cherche Magnolia, vous savez dans quelle direction je dois aller ?

- Magnolia ? Ce n'est pas trop loin, en allant vers le sud vous devriez y être demain.

- Et quel est le logo de la guilde de Fairy Tail ?

- C'est une fée, répondit le barman. Mais, sans être indiscret, qu'allez-vous faire là-bas ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

- De la guilde ?

Mais l'homme à la cape était déjà reparti sans un regard en arrière.

**OOO**

- Leïra, tu peux venir deux secondes, demanda Erza accoudée au bar.

L'ange s'approcha de la mage rousse en se demandant ce qu'Erza avait de si important à lui dire pour prendre un air aussi grave.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de très important, la rassura Erza en souriant. C'est juste que je voulais faire un point sur les souvenirs que tu as retrouvé. Tu as donc retrouvé la mémoire de tes premiers mois de vie jusqu'à tes 9 ans, quand tu étais avec Opaliéron, puis de tes 13 à tes 17 ans quand tu étais à Ancolia sous ta forme d'enfant. Mais du coup il te reste un blanc entre tes 9 et 13 ans, tu ne sais vraiment pas où tu pouvais être pendant ce temps-là ? Ni ce qui a pu t'arriver pour qu'on te pose l'enchantement ?

- Aucune idée, avoua Leïra en soupirant. Je ne sais vraiment rien…

Pendant que les deux mages discutaient, un homme encapuchonné était rentré dans la guilde, scrutant les visages des personnes présentes dedans comme pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un.

- Je peux t'aider ? Demanda Macao en allant vers l'inconnu qu'il pensait être un homme vu la largeur de ses épaules.

- Je cherche quelqu'un, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire si elle est bien à Fairy Tail.

- Certainement ! Qui est-ce ?

- Leïra des anges.

A cette évocation, les mages se retournèrent vers cet homme qui cherchait à rencontrer l'ange. Tous savait que la jeune fille n'était pas en sécurité avec des hommes tellement sa condition d'ange la rendait désirable. Enfin, tous les mages de la guilde le savaient sauf la principale concernée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Demanda Macao d'un air méfiant, soutenu par les autres mages assit plus loin.

- Je veux la voir, c'est tout.

Macao sembla prendre un instant de réflexion, puis Wakaba arriva, ayant entendu leur échange :

- Il peut aller la voir, de toute façon la guilde est pleine, il ne pourra rien tenter contre elle.

- Mouais, répondit Macao moyennement convaincu. Elle est là-bas, dit-il en montrant du menton le bar.

L'homme contourna alors Macao et Wakaba pour aller au bar. Natsu, Grey et Elfman se levèrent et se mirent à quelques pas des deux femmes accoudées, afin de pouvoir réagir si l'homme devenait violent.

- Leïra ? Demanda l'homme.

- Euuh, oui, c'est moi, confirma la jeune fille blonde hésitante.

Après cette réponse l'homme retira sa capuche, dévoilant un visage fin, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux du même blond que ceux de Leïra et des yeux bleus qui semblaient éprouver de la joie. Il devait avoir 30 ans, même si son visage lui donnait un air très jeune. Puis il s'avança vers la fille et l'enlaça avant que les autres mages n'aient eu le temps de réagir.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, ma sœur… Murmura l'homme.


	4. L'autre

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, ma sœur… Murmura l'homme.

Les mages qui accouraient pour séparer les deux personnes blondes s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

- Tu connais Leïra ? Demanda Natsu en s'approchant.

- Et bien, oui et non… Répondit l'homme en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Quoi ?! Mais sois clair !

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je devais la trouver, c'est ma mission, tenta d'expliquer l'homme.

- Attend ! Commence par le début ! Exigea Erza en se levant de son siège. Leïra est ta sœur ?

- Non, on vient juste du même endroit, répondit-il en souriant à Leïra.

- T'es un ange ?! S'exclama Grey.

- Oui, approuva-t-il en quittant à regret des yeux Leïra. Mais je ne suis pas arrivé de la même façon qu'elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Leïra en regardant attentivement celui qui se prétendait être un ange.

- Tu es arrivée quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, expliqua l'homme. Chez nous, les bébés font un tour autour de la planète dans un astéroïde avant de revenir dessus, mais ton astéroïde a été dévié de sa trajectoire et t'a envoyé sur cette planète. On m'a chargé de venir te chercher, ajouta-t-il en scrutant Leïra sous toutes les coutures.

Natsu n'appréciait pas le regard que cet homme posait sur Leïra. Il lui donnait l'impression d'un prédateur, même si il ne pouvait pas dire exactement pourquoi.

- Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? Demanda Natsu qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur lui.

- Nagareboshi, dit-il dans un sourire. Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Natsu, répondit-il hostilement, un ami _proche _de Leïra.

Natsu avait insisté sur le mot ''proche'', espérant ainsi que Nagareboshi ne s'approcherait plus de Leïra, mais tout ne se passa pas comme il l'espérait. Ce fut en effet Leïra qui se précipita sur l'autre ange pour lui poser différentes questions.

- C'est où, chez nous ? Demanda la mage de Fairy Tail en attrapant le bras de Nagareboshi.

- Oula, c'est loin ! Répondit l'autre en ne cherchant nullement à se dégager de l'étreinte de Leïra. Je suis parti il y a quelques années seulement après ta disparition, et je viens juste d'arriver !

- C'est une planète ?

- Oui, elle s'appelle Akari, elle est minuscule mais suffisante pour les habitants et…

- C'est bon Leïra, tu peux le lâcher, intervint Natsu en séparant les deux anges.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Natsu ? Demanda Leïra en qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du rose.

- Prouve-nous que tu es un ange ! Dit Natsu à Nagareboshi. Tout le monde peut se faire passer pour eux.

- C'est vrai, approuva Grey en se mettant devant Leïra avec Natsu. Les anges sont vraiment rares et tu nous tombe dessus comme ça, en te prétendant en être un aussi.

Le mage du feu et celui de la glace s'étaient placés en position de défense devant Leïra, méfiants à l'égard du nouveau venu. Voyant que Nagareboshi les détaillait de la tête aux pieds, les deux mages activèrent leur magie, glace pour l'un et feu pour l'autre, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Cria Leïra en se mettant entre Nagareboshi et les deux mages de Fairy Tail, les bras grands écartés. Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méfiants envers lui ? Il est pareil que moi ! Vous n'êtes pas méfient envers moi, alors pourquoi vous le seriez envers lui ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura l'homme en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je les comprends.

Il enleva sa cape puis déploya de longues ailes semblables à celles de Leïra, même si elles étaient, quand on les comparait, bien plus imposantes que celle de la jeune fille. Puis, attrapant la main de Nagareboshi Leïra l'entraina en dehors de la guilde en mettant en garde les deux autres mages :

- Et ne nous suivez pas !

- Vous avez merdé les gars, remarqua Cana une fois les deux anges partis.

- Je vais la rejoindre ! S'écria Natsu en commençant à partir.

- Arrête Natsu ! Cria Erza en l'attrapant par l'écharpe. Tu as entendu Leïra ? Elle ne veut pas que nous allions les voir, et encore moins vous deux je pense, vu comme vous avez été malveillant envers lui.

**OOO**

Les deux anges s'étaient installés sur une branche d'un des cerisiers arc-en-ciel du parc de la porte sud.

- C'est comment Akari ? Demanda Leïra en trépignant d'impatience.

- C'est un peu comme ici, répondit Nagareboshi en souriant. Mais les arbres sont blancs.

- Blanc ? Ça doit être magnifique !

- Ça l'est, je peux te l'assurer, répondit l'homme. Tout est lumineux, et il y a deux soleils dans le ciel.

- Et il y a combien d'habitants sur cette planète ?

- Environ 2 000, même si c'était le nombre quand je suis partis il y a 13 ans, peut-être que cela a changé depuis, pensa-t-il en regardant le ciel.

- Dis, Nagareboshi…

- Appelle-moi Naga, d'accord ? Dit Nagareboshi en souriant gentiment à la jeune fille.

- D'accord ! Donc, Naga, est-ce que les anges pratiquent la magie comme les mages d'ici ?

- Pas tous, répondit l'homme. Seulement les plus puissants, et encore c'est quelque chose de rare. On pense que le patrimoine génétique y est pour quelque chose, mais personne n'a encore réussi à le prouver. Mais on a tous des ailes !

- Tu penses que je pourrais faire de la magie d'ange ? La magie que j'ai appris ici ne risque pas de me bloquer ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Nagareboshi en réfléchissant. Ta magie est en quelque sorte compartimentée : tu as ta magie divine, celle que tu utilises ici et si tu la possède celle des anges.

- Et elle est comment ?

- Elle n'a pas de critère particulier, elle varie selon les personnes, et comme sur les 2 000 personnes il n'y en a même pas une dizaine qui la possède on ne sait pas vraiment. Mais tu sais, je la possède !

- Tu la possède ?! S'exclama Leïra en se relevant vivement. S'il te plait, apprend-moi !

- Attends, attends, laisse-moi me reposer un peu, le voyage m'a épuisé, réclama Nagareboshi en levant les mains en signe de paix. En plus on ne peut pas être sûr que tu la possède aussi. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'une élite qui possède se privilège.

- Mais…

- Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Dès demain, je te montre, c'est promis !

En réponse il ne reçut qu'un grand sourire de la part de Leïra, qui était heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui soit comme elle, et qui puisse lui enseigner des choses sur sa véritable culture.

- Allez vient princesse, on rentre à la guilde il commence à faire noir, dit Nagareboshi en se levant de la ranche où il était assis.

En effet les deux anges avaient discuté tout l'après-midi si bien que le soleil déclinait peu à peu jusqu'à ne rester que quelques rayons rouges qui donnaient au parc un sentiment de bien-être.

- Ils ne te font pas confiance… Déplora la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs quelqu'un nous observe depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua l'homme. Sortez de là les chats !

En effet sur un arbre un peu plus éloigné se cachaient Happy et Carla, qui sortirent de leur cachette, penauds.

- Carla ? Happy ? S'exclama Leïra d'un air ahurit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- La question est plutôt : qui vous a envoyé ? Ajouta Nagareboshi.

- Natsu avait pas confiance en lui, dit Happy en baissant la tête. Il nous a demandé de vous suivre…

- J'étais complètement contre ! Se défendit la petite chatte blanche.

Leïra avait la bouche ouverte, ne croyant pas que le rose ait pu ordonner une chose pareille aux chats. La faire surveiller, de plus par son meilleur ami. Elle savait se débrouiller seule ! D'ailleurs ce n'était pas elle qui les avait sortir d'un sacré pétrin lors de la dernière mission ? Il n'avait pas le droit. Nagareboshi est la seule famille qui lui reste.

- Mais, mais… Comment ? Il a… Non ! Il ne peut pas faire une chose pareille !

- Rentrons, décida l'homme. Il pourra te dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Leïra approuva de la tête puis partie avec Nagareboshi ainsi que les deux chats. Une fois à la guilde Leïra alla directement vers Natsu qui se battait avec Grey. Elle se plaça au milieu des deux mages qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de se battre, leurs poings s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'ange de Fairy Tail.

- Leïra ! S'exclama Grey. On aurait pu te blesser !

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas au mage de glace, s'avançant vers Natsu qui la regardait sans comprendre. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui mit une baffe monumentale qui résonna dans toute la guilde. Les mages regardèrent la douce jeune fille qui venait de frapper le chasseur de dragon sans aucun remord et apparemment sans raison.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Le ton était froid, sans appel.

- Leïra, je…

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?! Me faire surveiller ?!

- Leïra, tenta Lucy en s'approchant, il s'inquiétait pour toi…

- Il n'aime juste pas Naga, c'est tout ! Il ne le connait même pas !

- Naga ? Elle te donne un surnom maintenant ?! S'écria Natsu en se tournant vers l'homme blond.

- Hey princesse arrête, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a raison d'être méfiant envers un étranger qui se prêtant être un ange.

En entendant le surnom que l'étranger avait donné à _sa _protégée, le sang de Natsu ne fit qu'un tour et ne dû qu'à Elfman et Grey le fait de ne pas avoir sauté sur l'homme blond.

Makarov prêta une chambre à l'étranger pour le temps qu'il restera ici, ce que ce dernier accepta avec gratitude. Les mages appréciaient la présence de l'homme à la guilde, hormis pour un certain mage aux cheveux roses. La plupart des mages comprenaient la démarche de Natsu mais ne l'approuvait pas : Leïra était équipée d'une carte SOS et pouvait en cas de besoin les contacter. Reby et Fried appréciaient particulièrement l'homme car celui-ci leurs apportait de nombreux éléments encore inconnus à ce jour. En regardant plus précisément les deux anges, on pouvait remarquer qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement, seul leurs yeux étaient différents : si ceux de Nagareboshi étaient bleus et vifs, ceux de Leïra étaient verts et étincelants. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait promis aux deux mages aux enchantements qu'il leur écrirait un petit livre avec dedans des commentaires sur les anges, ce que ces derniers attendaient impatiemment.

**OOO**

Le lendemain matin, Leïra et Nagareboshi allèrent en dehors de la ville afin de pouvoir tester et ainsi voir si la jeune fille possédait des pouvoirs.

- Voilà, dit Nagareboshi en faisant sortir une multitude de petits filaments de ses mains qui se mirent à virevolter dans les airs, reflétant diverses couleurs selon leur orientation au soleil.

- C'est magnifique ! S'écria Leïra en essayant d'en attraper un. Mais à quoi servent-ils ?

- Les miens servent uniquement à contrôler les personnes, expliqua l'homme en jouant avec les fils.

- Manipuler ?

- Oui. J'ai pu m'en servie pour sauver des personnes quand une maison c'est effondrée, car ceux-ci étaient paralysés par la peur.

Toute la journée, Leïra s'entraina devant l'autre ange sans aucun résultat, n'arrivant pas à créer le moindre filament. Puis elle réessaya tous les jours pendant deux semaines sans que rien ne change, malgré tous les encouragements du second ange qui restait à chaque fois avec elle afin de la conseiller, même si tous deux savaient parfaitement que Leïra ne possédait peut-être pas cette magie.

- Prend une minute de pause, tu es exténuée, remarqua Nagareboshi depuis la branche duquel il observait Leïra s'entrainer depuis plus de deux heures.

- Ca va ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et viens te reposer, tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça.

Leïra soupira et fit apparaître ses ailes afin de rejoindre l'ange sur sa branche.

- Dis Naga, commença Leïra en prenant la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait l'homme, Reby et Fried disent que les anges sont tous purs, c'est vrai ?

- J'attendais cette question depuis longtemps, répondit juste Nagareboshi avec un drôle de sourire.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que dès le premier jour de mon arrivée j'ai écouté les mages parler entre eux de nous, de toi.

- Et… ?

- Ils te voient comme la description stéréotype de l'ange, répondit l'ange. Ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs.

- Je te suis plus, là, avoua Leïra penaude. Quel est le rapport avec ma question ?

- Réfléchis un peu… Soupira Nagareboshi. Ces mages ont assimilé tous les anges à toi.

- Nous sommes bien tous comme ça, non ? Fried dit que par le fit que je sois un ange je possède une sensibilité accrue aux évènements qui m'arrivent ou arrivent à mes proches. Par contre mon caractère est le mien, ce ne sont pas mes gènes d'ange qui le contrôlent ! Donc pour moi tous les anges sont purs, non ?

- Oui… et non, répondit l'homme avec un drôle de sourire.

**OOO**

Natsu pensait, installé dans un coin de la guilde, qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé l'ange. Peut-être que celui-ci n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé, peut-être que c'était juste son imagination et sa jalousie qui lui avaient joué des tours. Attendez ! Sa jalousie ? Depuis quand était-il jaloux de l'autre ange ?! Mais après réflexion, il ne pouvait nier le fait que sentir le second ange près de Leïra ne lui plaisait pas. Poussant un soupir retentissant, Natsu se décida à se lever pour retourner vers ses amis. Il alla s'assoir sur un banc vers Lucy et Mirajane, pour leur demander des conseils :

- Comment je sais si je suis amoureux ? Demanda-t-il presque dans un soupir, cherchant à éviter d'être entendu per les autres mages.

Lucy recracha toute la boisson qu'elle buvait en entendant la question pour le moins inédite. Puis elle se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter, prise d'un fou rire.

- C'est comme si tu sentais que tu avais pleins de papillons dans le ventre quand tu la vois, tenta d'expliquer Mirajane. Je vous verrais si bien en couple tous les deux !

- Ein ? Demanda Natsu en se levant. Et comment tu sais qui c'est ?!

- Ce n'est pas très dur de deviner, approuva Lucy en s'arrêtant de rigoler. Je peux même te dire qu'elle est un peu plus petite que la moyenne, de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux verts. Elle a même une paire d'ailes dans le dos, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

- Hey ! Cria Natsu en rougissant.

- Je pense que tu devrais être prudent, dit Lucy. Depuis ses 13 ans elle n'a pas évoluée, et même si elle apprend vite et qu'elle se met rapidement à niveau sur son âge, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver quand elle retrouvera la dernière partie de ses souvenirs. De plus elle ne connait rien à l'amour, vu que la dernière fois qu'elle a été la plus âgée remonte à ses 13 ans.

Mirajane et Lucy, qui rigolaient de Natsu se firent couper par Erza qui arriva en courant, tenant à la main une carte de Kana faisant un drôle de bruit. Plus elle s'approchait plus les trois mages pouvaient distinguer précisément la carte : elle représentait une petite Leïra ou s'affichaient les lettres SOS.

- Leïra a des problèmes ! Cria la mage en courant vers la sortie.

Immédiatement, tous les mages présents se levèrent et suivirent Erza qui se dirigeait dans la ville vers Leïra grâce à la carte de Kana. Ils arrivèrent dans l'une des plus grandes rues de Magnolia, mais celle-ci était recouverte d'un épais nuage de poussière ou l'on ne pouvait absolument pas voir au travers. Devant ce nuage se trouvait une forme allongée qui essayait de se remettre debout avec bien du mal.

- Leïra ! Cria Natsu en reconnaissant la forme sur le sol.

La jeune fille releva la tête à l'entente de son nom pour voir le groupe de mage venant de Fairy Tail accourir vers elle.

- N-Natsu ! Il-Il n'est pas…

- Bouge pas Leïra ! J'arrive !

- Tu en es bien sûr ? Dit une voie provenant du nuage de fumée.

Tout à coup Nagareboshi sortit du nuage et se place derrière Leïra, qui, complètement affolée cherchait à tout prix à s'enfuir.

- Nagareboshi ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! S'écria Erza qui voyait que Leïra avait peur de lui.

- Moi ? Trois fois rien, lui répondit l'ange avec un grand sourire plutôt démoniaque.

Sur ces paroles il se baissa, attrapa le bras de Leïra et la fit se relever. Mais le bras tordu de l'ange montrait bien que la relation de complicité qui les unissait avant avait changée, laissant place à quelque chose de plus malsain.

Quand les mages regardèrent plus précisément Nagareboshi, ils purent constater que celui-ci avait radicalement changé : ses yeux normalement bleus étaient devenus d'un noir sombre, sa bouche affichait un rictus mauvais et ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus ternes, presque gris. Autour de lui tournoyaient des fils qui auparavant étaient de toutes les couleurs étaient désormais d'un noir sombre, avec quelques légers reflets gris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Souffla Lucy.

- Rien. Je me montre juste comme je suis, sans toutes les mises en scènes que je m'efforçais de faire depuis plus de deux semaines !

Et sur cette phrase il attira à lui la jeune fille qu'il tenait par le bras, lui mis une main dans le cou et l'embrassa. Sa deuxième main se baladait sur les hanche de la jeune fille, caressant les courbes de son corps jusqu'à aller se glisser sous son t-shirt, remonter doucement mais sûrement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Lâche-là enfoiré ! Cria Natsu en se jetant sur l'homme.

- Enflure ! Cria Erza en se précipitant à la suite du rose.

Nagareboshi lâcha Leïra qui s'écroula sur le sol avant de s'envoler dans les airs en ricanant. Le chasseur de dragon se précipita sur la jeune fille, et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière était totalement bouleversée et ne parvenait pas à dire une phrase correcte.

- Chut, chuut… La rassura Natsu en la serrant contre lui, réfrénant ainsi ses envies de meurtres.

- N-Natsu… Murmura-t-elle les yeux écartés d'effrois. T-Tu avais raison… D-désolée…

- Leïra, dit Erza tout bas, pourquoi est-ce que Natsu avait raison ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Nagareboshi ?

- N-Nagareboshi, il n-n'est pas… pas… Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans y réussir.

- Il n'est pas quoi ? Insista Grey qui s'était accroupis vers Natsu et Leïra.

- Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Répondit l'ange qui suivait la conversation d'un air amusé.

- Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! Cria Erza en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'homme.

- Elle avait une confiance aveugle en toi ! Ajouta Grey dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs.

- Et alors ? Elle est la dernière, je dois en finir ! Ajouta-t-il avec un rire dément.

- Si t'es un homme tu vas nous dire ce que tu veux à Leïra ! Le menaça Elfman en s'approchant.

- Parfait, puisque je ne suis pas un humain, ricana Nagareboshi. Mais je me sens d'humeur à vous expliquer mes motivations. Oui, les anges étaient tous purs, mais cette époque est révolue depuis bien longtemps, chérie !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Cria Natsu qui tenait toujours Leïra dans ses bras.

- Ça te dérange ? Demanda innocemment Nagareboshi. Bref ma chérie, les anges ont peu à peu sombré dans la noirceur pour finir par devenir à l'opposé de leur nature originelle, mais tout cela nous a permis de comprendre le but de notre vie !

- Le but de votre vie ? Répéta Reby.

- Oui, confirma Nagareboshi. Nous devons tous être ensembles pour pouvoir commencer à placer sous notre joug les populations n'ayant pas encore eu cette révélation. Et il se trouve que Leïra est le dernier ange qui n'ait pas encore eu la révélation, car elle a été déviée de sa trajectoire juste avant que nous l'ayons.

- Une révélation ? Une malédiction oui ! Cria Jubia.

- Appel ça comme tu veux, soupira l'ange. De toute façon je ne veux pas me battre, je sais ce qui est juste.

Puis il fit un brusque mouvement des bras vers les mages de Fairy Tail. Les fils qui pour l'instant n'avaient attirés l'intention des mages filèrent à toute vitesse sur Leïra qui ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de ses blessures. Natsu, qui la sous tenait au sol, eu le réflexe de se retourner, protégeant la jeune fille avec son dos. Mais Grey avait eu le même réflexe et s'était positionné devant les deux mages. L'un des fils le contourna et vint se planter dans son coup. Grey devint tout à coup amorphe, ses bras tombant le long de son corps et sa tête pendant dans le vide.

- Hey le glaçon ! Pas trop mal ?

Mais Grey ne répondit pas, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il était debout mais ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir.

- Grey ! Cria Erza en s'approchant de son ami.

Tout à coup Grey se mit en mouvement, cherchant à frapper Erza de toutes ses forces. La mage esquiva l'attaque puis recula, ce que Grey fit de même.

- Grey ! Ressaisi-toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait salaud ?! S'écria Gajeel en s'avançant, menaçant.

- Je lui ai montré la révélation ! Cria Nagareboshi d'un rire dément.

- Faite attention à Grey, il est manipulé ! Comprit Mirajane. Il faut l'immobiliser !

Droy se jeta sur Grey, lança ses graines qui immédiatement se transformèrent en lianes. Mais Grey esquiva l'attaque, laissant apparaître derrière lui un autre filament gris, qui vint se planter dans le coup du mage de Fairy Tail.

- Droy ! Cria Jett en courant vers son ami.

Mais avant que ce dernier n'ai pu l'atteindre, un autre fil se planta dans sa nuque, l'arrêtant net.

- Non ! Cria Reby. Jett et Droy se sont fait avoir !

- Ne vous approchez pas des fils ! Cria Erza aux autres mages qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

- Venez, dit l'ange, venez avoir la révélation !

Puis Jett, Droy et Grey se jetèrent sur les mages de Fairy Tail qui, ne voulant pas les blesser, ne se battaient pas sérieusement et prenaient des coups. Puis, Bixrow et Elfman qui repoussaient les fils noirs se firent toucher, venant renforcer les rangs de l'ange noir. Puis vint le tour de Wakaba, Macao et Nab de se faire happer par les fils. Puis tous les fils partirent en direction de Leïra, visant sa nuque afin de la mettre sous son joug. Cette dernière se recroquevilla dans les bras de Natsu qui la propulsa derrière lui en se relevant. Les fils se plantèrent dans la nuque du rose qui fut dès lors comme les autres mages, un pantin articulé par l'ange noir.

- Non ! Hurla Leïra en tendant la main vers le chasseur de dragon.

Tout à coup un instinct la fit se lever comme elle le pouvait, puis des dizaines de fils d'un blanc éclatants apparurent devant elle, semblables à ceux utilisé par Nagareboshi, mais d'une teinte bien plus rassurante. Les premiers vinrent se planter dans ceux de l'autre ange, évitant ainsi qu'ils n'aillent sur les mages de Fairy Tail, et les seconds dans les nuques des mages contrôlés, leur rendant ainsi leur autonomie. Les mages libérés papillonairent des yeux, surprit d'avoir retrouvé leur libre-arbitre, puis retournèrent vers leurs amis en vitesse, s'éloignant de l'ange corrompu. Ils regardèrent les fils ressemblant à de la soie plantés dans leurs nuques d'un air incrédule, jusqu'à remonter à leur source. Leïra avait les bras levés devant elle, les ailes étendues de chaque côté de son corps et quelques perles de sueurs coulant sur son front. Elle menait un bras de fer avec l'ange Nagareboshi, chacun luttant pour maintenir l'avantage sur les fils de son adversaire.

- Alors tu possèdes donc la magie des anges ? S'étonna Nagareboshi en regardant avec étonnement les fils blancs. J'étais persuadé que tu ne la possédais pas. En fait il te manquait juste un bon stimulus.

- Lucy, murmura l'ange de Fairy Tail. J'ai besoin de toi…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? S'écria la constellationniste en allant vers la jeune fille.

- Virgo, j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne, s'il te plait.

- Comprit ! Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Vient à moi, Virgo !

- Bonjours Princesse, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Va voir Leïra ! Lui ordonna Lucy en rangeant la clé de la vierge.

- Tu te souviens de notre première mission ? Murmura l'ange à l'oreille de l'esprit.

Puis Virgo disparu dans le sol. Erza avait écouté le bref échange entre les deux jeunes femmes lança aux mages de la guilde :

- Allez ! On y va tous !

- Je suis chaud bouillant ! Cria Natsu en se lançant avec les autres mages.

L'adversaire des mages esquivait les attaques et ripostait avec ses fils, malgré que ceux-ci ne puissent plus se planter dans les nuques qui étaient déjà prises par les fils de Leïra.

- On n'avance pas… Soupira Reby en reculant.

- Maintenant Virgo ! Cria Leïra en envoyant une onde plus puissante dans ses fils.

Virgo sortit soudainement derrière Nagareboshi, suivit de près par une dizaine de fils blancs. Les fils, qui étaient passés par le tunnel de l'esprit, vinrent se planter dans la nuque de l'ange, faisant instantanément disparaître les fils noirs qu'il manipulait. L'ange ouvrit grand les yeux comme sous le coup d'une révélation auquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Une volute noire s'échappa alors de son corps, s'évaporant ensuite dans les airs, rendant ainsi à ses cheveux une couleur plus claire, ainsi que sa peau blafarde qui retrouva un peu des couleurs. Puis, il tituba et tomba sur les genoux. Il regarda ses mains d'un air ahuris puis afficha un sourire béat en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il semblait profondément heureux.

- Naga … ? Murmura Leïra en s'approchant.

- Ne t'approche pas, lui recommanda Natsu en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. C'est sûrement un piège.

- Non, il a l'air… différent, répondit Leïra en se dégageant gentiment de la main de Natsu.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme à genoux, sans avoir remarqué que les mages derrières elle avaient activé leurs magies, et étaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Une fois suffisamment proche de lui, elle s'agenouilla à son tour, rendant les mages derrière elle encore plus tendu.

- Naga ? Répéta l'ange en tendant la main.

L'homme releva doucement la tête vers la jeune fille, la regarda comme si elle brillait de mille feux. Puis il se leva rapidement, et se jeta sur la mage. Les mages n'eurent pas le temps de lancer leurs magies que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras la jeune fille, une main dans son dos et la seconde dans ses cheveux, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Merci… Pleurait-il, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Merci…

- Bin qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ? Demanda Lucy incrédule.

- Je pense qu'il était manipulé, lui aussi, remarqua Erza. La fumée qui s'est échappée de son corps doit en être la cause. Quoi qu'il en soit, on peut remercier Leïra : sans elle on se serait sûrement entretué entre nous.

Leïra cessa d'utiliser sa magie d'ange, les fils disparaissant dans un nuage argenté. Natsu se précipita sur la jeune femme qu'il soutenu jusqu'à la guilde, où Wendy soigna ses plaies. Il bouillait intérieurement : Nagareboshi, même s'il était apparemment possédé l'avait embrassé. Il. L'avait. Embrassé. Ces trois mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, revoyant sans cesse la scène. Quant à Nagareboshi, il fut transporté par Jett et Droy qui le regardait d'un air méfiant, malgré le fait que l'ange ne parlait pas, la tête baissée et un sourire heureux figé sur les lèvres.

- Explique-toi, exigea Erza en croissant les bras devant Nagareboshi.

- Expliquer … ? Répéta l'ange sans comprendre.

- Raconte tout. Depuis le départ.

- Depuis Akari … ?

- S'il le faut, répondit Erza de son air le plus amical qu'elle pouvait, malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas toute la scène qui c'était déroulée sous ses yeux il y a plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

- Et bien… Ça a commencé quelques mois après que l'astéroïde de Leïra ne parte de la planète. En fait, elle est le dernier enfant à être parti. Mais quelques jours plus tard, une pensée c'est introduite dans la pensée d'un des anges, puis d'un autre, et ainsi de suite… Dans ce contexte de crise, nous n'avons pas fait attention aux derniers astéroïdes qui tournaient autour de la planète, si bien que nous n'avons même pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas revenu, avoua-t-il. Nous n'étions plus qu'une cinquantaine à avoir encore nos esprits clairs, mais face aux 2 000 autres anges ''contaminés'', nous n'avions aucune chance… Nous vivions cachés des autres anges, qui nous traquaient chaque jour, cherchant à tout prix à nous débusquer. Tous les jours, des camarades tombaient entre leurs mains, et devenaient comme eux, remplis de noirceur. Cinq ans après le début de cette perturbation, nous avons repensé à toi, la seule qui n'avait pas pu être contaminée, puisque tu n'avais jamais mis les pieds sur Akari. J'étais le dernier à avoir un pouvoir, c'est donc à moi qu'est revenu la tâche de te retrouver. J'ai mis plusieurs années avant de trouver dans quelle direction ton astéroïde avait été dévié, puis quand je l'ai enfin découvert, je me suis rendu compte qu'avant de partir d'Akari j'avais été contaminé. Le fait d'avoir été tenu loin des autres anges m'avait préservé un temps, mais je suis finalement tombé, comme tous les anges… Une idée m'est alors montée à la tête quand j'étais possédé : trouver le dernier ange qui soit encore pur et le contaminer. C'est dans ces circonstances que je suis arrivé, t'ai cherché et trouvé. Je pense que si tu n'avais pas eu le pouvoir, s'en était fini des anges purs…

- Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu te ramener ? Demanda Leïra qui avait été guérit de ses blessures.

- Tu es pure, tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait sur Akari, et tes fils ont donc réagit instinctivement. Mais je dois tout de même avouer que je n'ai jamais vu de pouvoir d'ange aussi puissant ! Tu as un véritable don.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as embrassé ? Demanda Natsu rageusement.

- Je… hem… Comment dire… Embrasser le dernier ange pur était très… Jouissif.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi cette réponse ?! Explosa Erza.

- Pour rien vous cachez vous ne seriez pas intervenu je pense que ça ne se serait pas arrêter là, dit Nagareboshi sans sentiment apparent sur le visage.

A cette phrase Lucy rougit comme pas possible, Natsu aussi mais de colère pendant que Leïra ne comprenait pas.

_- Elle ne connait rien à tout ça, réfléchit Grey. Elle ne comprend pas, tout ça est encore trop loin d'elle._

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Erza qui se doutait pourtant de la réponse qu'allait lui donner l'ange.

- Je dois repartir sur Akari le plus tôt possible. Leïra m'a ouvert les yeux sur comment faire pour ramener les anges à leurs états normal, même si cela risque de prendre plusieurs dizaines d'années. Je suis sûr que je pourrais réussir, ou… que _nous _pourrons le faire ensemble, ajouta-t-il en regardant Leïra.

- Comment ça, _vous _?! S'écria Erza en se levant. Leïra ne connaît même pas ta planète !

- Mais c'est pourtant là qu'elle est née ! Répliqua l'autre. C'est son devoir envers sa patrie !

- Quelle patrie ?! Tu as toi-même avoué que vous aviez oublié son existence !

- Ca ne change rien au fait qu'elle soit un ange !

- Naga… Je peux te parler en privé ? Demanda Leïra en se levant et en sortant de la guilde.

Les deux anges sortirent de la guilde, puis partirent, se dirigeant dans le parc de la ville. Une heure plus tard, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus, ce qui commençait à inquiéter les mages, bien qu'ils sachent très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir, ce dilemme étant celui de l'espèce de Leïra. Natsu ne tenait pas en place, même si c'était également le cas de tous les mages de Fairy Tail.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fooont ! Cria Natsu en crachant des flammes.

- Arrête de bouger ou je t'enferme, prévint Fried.

- Dis Lucy, Leïra ne va pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Wendy à la constellationniste.

- Bien sûr que non ! Affirma la mage aux cheveux blonds.

Juste au moment où la constellationniste avait finis sa phrase, un bruit assourdissant suivit d'une onde de choc envoyant tous les mages au sol se fit entendre.

- C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda Grey en se relevant.

- Tire-toi de sur moi le glaçon t'es lourd ! Cria Natsu qui s'était retrouvé écrasé par Grey.

- Ils ne sont quand même pas parti ?! S'écria Erza en craignant le pire.

- Comment ça, parti ?! Répéta Natsu en éjectant Grey de son dos. Leïra ne peut pas être partie !

Tout en criant que l'ange n'avait pas pu quitter la guilde, ce qui commençait à mettre le doute aux autres mages, le chasseur de dragon de feu laissa sa magie exploser, entrainant quelques dégâts autour de lui. Peut-être que les anges ont un lien spécial entre eux ?

Puis Natsu se précipita hors de la guilde, suivit de près des autres mages qui commençaient à redouter ce qu'ils allaient voir. Ce fut Carla et Happy qui devinèrent où les anges étaient allés pour parler : ils étaient sûrement retourné au parc, là où ils avaient eu leur toute première conversation. De loin, ils pouvaient tous voir une trainée dorée partir du parc pour monter dans le ciel si haut qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en voir la fin.

- C'est pas vrai ! Jura Natsu en courant plus vite. Ça peut pas être possible !

Hors d'haleine, les mages arrivèrent dans le parc qui était désert à cette heure de la journée. Il n'y avait personne, même pas la moindre trace des deux anges. Les chasseurs de dragons avaient beau essayer de sentir leurs odeur, cette étrange poussière dorée empêchait toute odeur de se répandre.

- Leïra ! Hurla Natsu en regardant désespérément le ciel et la trainée dorée qui montait.

- Non… C'est pas possible… Elle a pas pu partir ! Se lamenta Lucy en se maudissant de ne rien avoir vu venir.

Les mages étaient comme figés, ne sachant plus quoi faire après cette découverte bouleversante, ne sachant même plus ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour essayer de convaincre Leïra de revenir. Natsu semblait en état de choc, les yeux grand écartés, n'ayant pas imaginant une seconde que l'ange ait pu partir, de plus en la compagnie de l'autre ange qui l'aurait violée s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus.

- Hey ! Cria une voix fluette dans le dos des mages.

- Leïra ? Demanda Grey en se retournant, pensant bien avoir reconnu la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Demanda l'ange de Fairy Tail en marchant vers eux.

- Leïra ! Cria Juvia et Wendy en se jetant sur l'ange, la faisant chuter.

Les deux jeunes filles pleuraient en voyant que Leïra ne les avait pas abandonné. En revanche la jeune fille blonde avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, écrasée par le poids de ses deux amies.

- Les filles… Je peux pas respirer…

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent doucement, sans pour autant la lâcher, mais furent bientôt éjectées par Erza et Lucy qui vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras, soulagées. Puis ce fut Grey qui arriva, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, lui montrant ainsi à quel point il était rassuré de la voir encore sur Earthland, mais il fut vite remplacé par Happy qui se lova dans la poitrine en pleurant. Natsu arriva ensuite, se prononçant pas un mot, mais la serrant dans ses bras d'une façon désespérée, montrant pourtant sans un son à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Les autres mages ne dirent rien, laissant aux deux mages leur instant d'intimité. Puis après quelques instants sans bouger les deux mages se séparèrent, même si l'on voyait bien que Natsu le faisait à regret.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Demanda Leïra en se tournant vers les mages de Fairy Tail qui affichaient tous des sourires heureux.

- On pensait que tu étais parti avec Nagareboshi, lui expliqua Erza en affichant un air coupable.

- Partir d'Earthland ? Vous pensez que j'aurais dû ?

- Non ! Mais, comment dire… Tu es né sur Akari, et c'est là-bas que se trouve les personnes de ton espèce, expliqua Erza à la jeune fille blonde.

- Ah, c'est ça… Soupira l'ange. Oui, je viens de là-bas, mais je n'y ai jamais vécu. Ma véritable famille c'est Fairy Tail, même si les anges auront toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur.

- Tu es tout de même consciente que tu ne reverras probablement plus jamais d'ange de ta vie ? Insista Erza. Ils ne pourront donc pas t'aider pour ta magie d'ange.

- Je sais, et pour ma magie, et bien j'apprendrais seule ! S'enthousiasma Leïra en souriant à la mage aux armures.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour t'aider à l'apprendre, dit Grey en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Leïra.

- Tu peux compter sur nous ! Ajouta Lucy en se plaçant de l'autre côté de Leïra.

C'est ainsi que Leïra choisit de ne partir avec l'ange sur sa planète originel, préférant rester avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa ''famille''. Malgré l'absence d'une personne, ou plus particulièrement d'un ange pour la guider, Leïra apprivoisait doucement sa magie d'ange, et tous purent constater que les fils qu'elle créait lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie étaient destinés à se planter dans le cou des personnes qu'elle choisissait, leur apportant ainsi une aide précieuse, comme plus de rapidité ou de force. Les débuts ne furent pas très concluants, puisque Leïra avait du mal à doser la force avec laquelle est plantait ses fils blancs dans le cou de ses amis.

- Aï ! Glapit Lucy en grimaçant de douleur.

- Désolée ! S'excusa Leïra en courant vers la jeune fille. Je n'y arriverais jamais sans vous faire mal…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir, la rassura Erza en regardant les fils blancs disparaître doucement. Il faut juste que tu t'entraines, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci Erza, souria-t-elle en retour à la mage aux armures.

- Mais il va falloir rentrer maintenant, dit Erza en remarquant que le soleil avait subitement baissé dans le ciel, créant ainsi des reflets orangés.

- Je vais faire un tour et je vous rejoins alors, fit Leïra en créant ses ailes et en partant dans les airs.

- Tu vas où ? Demanda Lucy en suivant l'ange des yeux.

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, je vais juste évacuer. Je reviens vite ! Promit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Mais… Commença la constellationniste qui fut coupé par Erza.

- Ne soit pas trop protectrice envers elle, lui recommanda-t-elle.

- Tu dis ça mais tu penses exactement comme moi ! Lui reprocha la jeune femme blonde.

- Hum, c'est vrai qu'en regardant Leïra on a envie de la protéger, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'on soit en permanence derrière elle. Rentrons plutôt, Natsu sera le plus apte à voir ce qui lui arrive.

Lucy approba cette décision d'un hochement de tête puis les deux jeunes femmes se hâtèrent de retourner à la guilde où elles trouvèrent Natsu en train de se battre avec Grey lors d'un duel acharné qui mettait une fois encore la guilde sens dessus dessous.

- Lucy ? Erza ? Demanda Natsu en arrêtant momentanément son combat. Elle est où Leïra ?

- Justement, se serait bien que tu ailles la chercher, répondit Erza en allant d'assoir au bar. Elle avait mal à la tête et elle a insisté pour rester seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir savoir ce qui lui arrive en ce moment.

Natsu n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase d'Erza, partant en courant de la guilde et s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. Il huma l'air, cherchant l'odeur de l'ange, qu'il repéra plus que facilement, étant toujours en train de la surveiller grâce à son odorat afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Rapidement il la repéra dans le parc de Magnolia, assise sur l'une des branches d'un des cerisiers arc-en-ciel, les cheveux au vent. Leïra regardait le vide les yeux hagards, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Natsu monta rapidement dans le cerisier et s'approcha de la jeune fille doucement. Quand il se trouva suffisamment proche de cette dernière, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais ce geste eu le malheureux effet de faire violement sursauter l'ange, ne pensant pas une seconde que quelqu'un ait put la suivre dans un arbre haut de plusieurs mètres. Leïra glissa de la branche et chuta en hurlant de peur.

- Aaaaaahh ! Cria Leïra en tombant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour limiter les dégâts lors de l'impact avec le sol.

- Leïra ! Cria Natsu à son tour en se jetant à plat ventre sur la branche, attrapant à la volée la main de la jeune fille blonde.

- Natsu ?! S'exclama Leïra en regardant d'un air ahurit le rose qui la retenait dans le vide.

- Leïra… Souffla de soulagement le chasseur de dragon. Tu as faillis te tuer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'ange pendant que Natsu la remontait sur la branche.

- Je me promenais, pourquoi ? Répondit le rose en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Leïra le regarda d'un air suspicieux puis répondit à son sourire, malgré le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment la réponse de son ami.

- Et sinon toi, qu'est-ce que fais là ? Demanda à son tour Natsu en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

- Euh, et bien… Je… Il fallait que… S'embrouilla l'ange dont les joues devenaient peu à peu rouges.

- Hum ?

- J'avais la tête qui me faisait mal… Il fallait que je m'éloigne du bruit…

- Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi, tu sais, se serait bien de les rassurer.

- C'est vrai que j'ai laissé Erza et Lucy en plan sans vraiment leur expliquer pourquoi je suis partie, reconnu Leïra en souriant en pensant aux têtes qu'avaient dû faire les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient précédemment.

Natsu rigola en pensant également à Erza, qui aurait réagi d'une manière bien plus féroce pour les avoir laissé en plan si ce n'avait pas été Leïra, l'ange de Fairy Tail, la protégée de tous les mages de la guilde. Il était impossible d'en vouloir à une personne telle que Leïra, pensa Natsu en observant discrètement la jeune fille.

- Leïra… Commença Natsu en rougissant légèrement. Je voulais te dire que… Enfin… Je t'...

- Leïra ! Natsu ! Cria Grey et Jubia qui étaient en bas du cerisier, observant les deux mages d'un air soulagé. Enfin on vous a retrouvé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là-haut ?

- Jubia, Grey ! Répondit Leïra en retour aux deux autres mages. Pardon, c'est de ma faute, on arrive !

L'ange déploya ses ailes et s'envola puis se posa doucement vers le mage de glace et celle de l'eau. Natsu, rouge de frustration de n'avoir pas pu dire à Leïra ce qu'il avait sur le cœur vit une colère profonde envers le mage de glace apparaître. Il sauta de la branche, atterrit à côté de la fille blonde et se jeta sur son rival avec la furieuse envie de lui coller son poing dans la face.

- Espèce de… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- On vous cherchait le détraqué ! Si ça te plait pas t'avais qu'à revenir plus rapidement !

Les deux filles quant à elles regardaient le combat entre les rivaux sans vraiment comprendre ce qui avait pu le commencer. Puis les deux filles partir en discutant joyeusement, laissant les garçons derrière elles. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à la guilde, suivit de près mais sans avoir arrêté de se taper dessus par Natsu et Grey. Erza se leva puis alla voir Leïra afin de constater qu'elle allait bien, craignant que le mal de tête qui l'avait assaillit se soit des souvenirs refaisant surface.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Absolument plus ! Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers Lucy. En revanche je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie sans rien vous dire…

- T'inquiète, on a l'habitude ! Rigola Lucy en se retournant. Les mages de Fairy Tail sont pas réputés pour être d'un grand tact !

Erza sourit légèrement à ce commentaire, pensant qu'effectivement les mages de cette guilde se faisaient mieux comprendre en se tapant dessus plutôt qu'en discutant, et elle n'échappait pas à la règle !

- Sinon, on part en mission ? Proposa Lucy en se levant. Il faut que je paye mon loyer !

- Je choisis ! S'écrièrent Grey et Natsu en même temps, courant tous les deux vers le panneau des missions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois l'allumette ?! JE choisis !

- Espèce de cerveau congelé, je l'ai dit en premier !

- Bon, vous êtes près ?! Cria Erza qui contrairement aux autres mages avaient déjà choisi la mission et c'était préparée.


	5. L'horrible réalité

- Encore une affaire rondement menée, s'exclama Grey tout en marchant, les mains posées sur la nuque.

- Dit Erza, je comprends pas pourquoi tu as acheté une robe de mariée ? Demanda Leïra en regardant la mage chevalière.

La rousse se mit à rougir violement, le simple sujet du mariage étant un sujet tabou chez elle.

- Je-je, n-non ! Rien, je n'ai rien acheté !

- C'est beau l'amourrr !

- La ferme Happy !

Lucy et Leïra rigolaient discrètement tandis que Natsu et Grey ne comprenaient pas la remarque du chat bleu. Erza quant à elle n'a pas dérougi, restant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Bon on rentre ! J'ai la dalle ! Cria Natsu qui pouvait imaginer d'ici un bon feu bien chaud lui caller l'estomac.

- Hey ! S'écria Wakaba en les voyant entrer dans la guilde. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Nickel, répondit Grey.

Les mages rentrés de missions retrouvèrent leurs petites habitudes au sein de la guilde, allant directement vers le bar ou encore en créant une nouvelle émeute dans le bâtiment. Leïra quant à elle regardait un mage discrètement assis dans un coin de la guilde occupé à peindre un tableau en prenant comme modèle les différents mages de la guilde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Readers ? Demanda Leïra en s'approchant du peintre.

- je trouve qu'Erza fait un excellent modèle aujourd'hui, avoua Readers en continuant son œuvre. Le roux de de ses cheveux se peint à merveille.

- Tu… Tu penses que je pourrais essayer ?

- Bien sûr ! Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant une toile vierge, laisse partir ton imagination !

Readers posa sa palette au milieu des deux mages, laissant ainsi à Leïra un accès à ses couleurs.

- Qui va être ton modèle ?

- Euuh, je sais pas trop ! En fait j'avais un symbole qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j''avais envie d'essayer de le représenter.

Trempant son pinceau dans les couleurs de Readers, Leïra étalait les pigments majoritairement noirs et jaunes sur sa toile. Au bout d'une demi-heure de dessin, Leïra se recula de sa toile afin de pourvoir la voir en entière. Le support était entièrement noir, avec au centre un cercle doré percé de deux épées de la même couleur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Readers en regardant la toile de la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas. Je le voyais dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il représente ? Demanda Makarov qui s'était approché.

- Non, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. J'ai sûrement du le voir quelque part.

- Ca ne risque pas, déclara le Maître. C'est le symbole de la guilde de Golden Swords, une guilde noire démantelée il y a trois ans.

- Comment tu as pu dessiner leur symbole ? Demanda Grey qui avait écouté la conversation.

- Est-ce que… C'est juste une supposition : Est-ce que cette guilde peut être liée à Leïra d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Proposa Erza en réfléchissant.

- Si c'est le cas je crains le pire, souffla Makarov de sorte à ce que seul Erza et Grey puissent l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire le vieux ? Répondit Grey aussi bas.

- Pas pour l'instant. Plus tard, quand elle ne sera plus là.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça te dépasse complètement, mon garçon. Et cela dépassera encore plus Leïra, surtout en ce moment.

Le temps paru très long aux deux mages avant que Lucy et Leïra ne décident de partir afin de renter à l'appartement de la constellationniste, que les deux femmes partageaient désormais, payant le loyer à deux.

- Natsu reste ici ! Rugit Makarov en écrasant le mage de feu avec son énorme poing.

-Arg, agonisa Natsu sous le poids de la main du Maître.

- On doit parler, c'est important, ajouta Erza.

- Parler de quoi ? Demanda Natsu en se relevant.

- De Leïra, dit Erza. Cet après-midi elle a peint avec Readers et le dessin qu'elle a créé représente le symbole de Golden Swords.

- C'est qui ça ?

- C'est une guilde noire que le Conseil de la Magie a démantelé il y a maintenant trois ans, expliqua Makarov. Cette guilde est sûrement impliquée dans la vie de Leïra, du moins dans la partie de ses souvenirs qu'elle ne possède pas encore. Et si c'est le cas c'est inquiétant.

- Pourquoi Maître ? Demanda Erza.

- Erza, tu vas me comprendre mieux que personne ici… C'est Golden Swords qui s'occupait d'enlever les enfants pour les envoyer travailler à la Tour du Paradis.

- Mais Leïra n'a jamais été à la Tour, je l'aurais vu sinon !

- Peut-être qu'elle n'y est pas allée, mais d'après ce que nous avons pu voir aujourd'hui, sa vie a pourtant été liée à eux. Et de ce que je sais de cette guilde, ce n'étaient pas des sains : ils ont commis des atrocités, le Conseil a formellement refusé de dévoiler la moindre information à ce sujet.

- Je ne vois pas le lien qu'il pourrait y avoir entre… Commença Erza, se faisant couper pas Lucy arrivant en courant dans la guilde presque déserte, complètement affolée.

- Erza ! Natsu ! Leïra elle…E-Elle va pas bien, je sais pas quoi faire, j'arrive pas à la calmer !

- Lucy ! Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Exigea Grey en forçant la Constellationniste à s'asseoir.

- C'est Leïra ! Paniqua la blonde. Elle fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller ! Elle bouge tellement qu'elle va se blesser !

- Bon, je vous vois demain, conclua Makarov en les voyants prêts à partir à l'appartement des deux blondes. Occupez-vous d'elle.

Erza, Natsu, Happy, Grey et Lucy partirent donc en courant vers l'appartement, parcourant la distance séparant la guilde du logement en un temps record. Les marches d'escalier furent montées quatre à quatre et la porte fut explosée avec un coup de poing enflammé. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans la chambre que partageaient les deux femmes, où sur l'un des lits se trouvait Leïra qui se débattait dans ses draps. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un short blanc, et son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Le visage crispé, elle se battait contre un ennemi que seule elle pouvait voir, s'emmêlant les bras dans les draps. Natsu se précipita sur l'ange qu'il prit dans ses bras, mais son geste n'eut que le malheureux effet de la faire encore plus se débattre.

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Criait l'ange en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du mage de feu.

- Lâche-là Natsu ! Cria à son tour Grey en arrachant le rose de l'ange.

- Je veux pas… Sanglota Leïra. Vous allez me faire mal, lâchez-moi !

- Chuuutt, chuchota Lucy en épongeant son front avec un tissu.

Erza regarda le corps se tordant sous une terreur sans fin, puis remarqua que l'ange tirait désespérément sur son poignet qui, à force de se retourner dans son lit a fini par se trouver coincé dans ses draps. Elle prit doucement le bras de l'ange entre ses mains, la faisant sursauter, puis entrepris de libérer son poignet qui une fois libre alla rejoindre l'autre contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.

- Ca me déchire… Pleura Leïra, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

- ''Déchirer'' ? Interrogea Lucy.

Puis le décor vacilla, laissant place à une maison plus rustique, où un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et une fillette mangeaient tranquillement autour d'une table en bois.

_- Dit papa, commença la fillette d'une dizaine d'années, tu pourras me montrer un autre sort que le Souffle Divin ?_

_- Plus tard, pour l'instant tu n'es pas prête, répondit l'homme._

- C'est Leïra et Opaliéron ? Demanda Grey, pensant reconnaître le père adoptif de Leïra, d'après les descriptions que l'ange avait fait de lui.

- Il faut croire, approuva Erza. Et on dirait qu'elle est en train de retrouver ses souvenirs.

La fillette se leva, traversa la pièce, passant à travers Natsu au passage, puis le décor changea, laissant place à une ville en feu.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Erza en reconnaissant les hommes circulant dans les rues. Ce sont les hommes qui enlevaient les enfants pour la Tour du Paradis.

_- Papa ! Criait Leïra en étant arrachée à l'homme._

_- Leïra !_

Opaliéron se battait avec une magie dévastatrice, fauchant les chasseurs d'enfants les uns après les autres. Mais les ennemis arrivaient toujours plus nombreux, dépassant le mage qui malgré sa puissance se fit submerger. Sous les yeux horrifiés de la fillette, Opaliéron se reçu un projectile en pleine poitrine, le transperçant. Il regarda tout d'abord le trou béant dans sa poitrine d'un air incrédule, puis Leïra qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps avant de chanceler et de tomber pour ne plus bouger.

_- Non ! Papa !_

- Ils portent le logo de Golden Swords, déglutit Lucy. Erza, ils tuaient des gens ?

- Ils n'hésitaient pas, confirma Erza qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, revoyant sa propre enfance.

Le décor se remit à changer, montrant aux mages un bateau où des dizaines d'enfants étaient réunis, alignés en trois grandes files. Leïra se trouvait dans l'une de ces files, la tête baissée, n'osant pas bouger un muscle.

- Ils vont les emmener sur l'île, dit Erza. Comme ils l'ont fait pour moi.

Mais le bateau ne démarra pas tout de suite, laissant un petit groupe de cinq hommes monter sur le navire.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Hans ? Demanda un homme à la carrure impressionnante._

_- Rien, répondit le dénommé Hans. Je veux juste voir si notre cota d'enfants est respecté pour cette livraison. _

L'homme marchait entre les enfants, les regardant vaguement. Puis il passa devant Leïra sans vraiment la remarquer, s'arrêta, revint sur ses pas pour se planter devant l'ange enfant. Il lui attrapa le visage, la forçant à le regarder dans yeux.

_- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda-t-il._

Leïra ne répondit rien, trop apeurée pour faire le moindre mouvement et encore plus pour parler.

_- Je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelles gamine ! Répéta-t-il plus férocement._

_- L-Leïra… Murmura-t-elle en sursautant._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda le baraqué. Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'intéresser à une morveuse._

_- Elle est différente des autres, dit l'autre sans émotion. Quelque chose se dégage d'elle._

_- Ok, j'ai compris on l'embarque, répondit l'autre en soupirant, attrapant Leïra par le bras et la tirant sans ménagement hors du bateau._

La fillette devait courir afin de suivre la foulée de l'homme qui était bien plus rapide que la sienne. Le décor changea subitement, montrant maintenant ce qui semblait être une auberge. Les hommes buvaient ou se battaient, et une tête blonde circulait entre les corps, évitant les mouvements brusques et inattendu afin d'aller servir des boissons aux mages. Tous portaient le symbole de Golden Swords sur eux, la plupart le mettant bien en valeur sur le torse, le dos ou encore l'épaule.

_- Dis-moi gamine, ça te fait quel âge maintenant ? Demanda Hans, l'homme qui avait décidé de l'emmener._

_- 11 ans, répondit la fillette._

_- C'est que t'as grandi. T'es une femme maintenant._

Sur ce, Hans attrapa Leïra qu'il posa sur ces genoux, avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de la fillette et de la remonter, passant sous le short de cette dernière.

_- Mais…_

_- Tais-toi._

Hans attrapa le visage de Leïra, l'approcha du sien avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de manière féroce, mordant la lèvre inférieure de l'ange. Puis il descendit dans son cou, mordit violement sa clavicule jusqu'au sang, la faisant crier.

- Ordure ! Cria Natsu en se précipitant sur l'image, passant à travers comme la première fois.

_- Aller amène-toi, on va allez s'amuser._

Le mage emmena Leïra dans l'une des pièces au-dessus de la salle commune, où ne se trouvait qu'un lit avec un drap blanc repoussé tout au fond.

_- Non ! Cria Leïra en se débattant. Je veux pas, je veux pas !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pas gamine ? Rigola Hans. Tu connais même pas ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça fait du bien._

Il jeta alors la fillette sur le lit et lui déchira ses vêtements, avant de la tirer pas les jambes pour l'attirer à lui.

_- Arrête de bouger ! Cria-t-il en lui donnant une claque magistrale au visage, l'assommant à moitié._

Hans lui écarta les cuisses sans ménagements avant de la pénétrer avec l'un de ses doigts, faisant pousser un petit cri de douleur à la fille.

_- Vierge… Constata-t-il pour lui-même. Ce sera encore meilleur._

L'homme fouilla son intimité brutalement, introduisant successivement deux puis trois doigts.

_- Ça-Ça fait mal !_

_- Tu as mal ? Attend de voir quand tu auras ma bite dans la chatte._

Une main toujours dans l'intimité de la Leïra, l'homme attrapa les cheveux de la blonde pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassa brutalement en lui égratignant les lèvres. Leïra cherchait à se libérer de cette étreinte en rampant hors du lit pendant que Hans se déshabillait, mais se fit vite rattraper par l'homme qui la tira par les jambes, puis la plaça à quatre pattes. Il la força à ouvrir la bouche afin de lui mettre deux de ses doigts dedans, déformant ainsi sa joue.

_- Si tu me mords, je te jure que je t'enculerais avec un couteau, prévint Hans en se positionnant derrière la blonde._

Puis d'un coup sec et violant l'homme la pénétra avec son membre raidi. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de la bouche de l'enfant, qui s'écroula sur les draps, des larmes coulant en un flot interrompu. La douleur était énorme, insupportable, et lui vrillait le bassin alors que l'homme n'avait pas attendu avant de commencer ses vas et viens bestiaux, essayant d'aller de plus en plus loin dans le petit corps qu'il malmenait. Les pleurs de la fillette étaient mêlés de souffrance pure, incitant son violeur à la pilonner encore plus fort, sur un rythme toujours plus soutenu.

_- Ca me déchire ! Hurla Leïra qui n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, la douleur inhibant ses sens._

_- Pleure encore, tu me fais bander, lui dit Hans dont la vue l'excitait un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant._

La fillette décollait presque sous les assauts de l'homme, qui les faisait de plus en plus brutaux. Puis, dans un ultime coup encore plus violent que les précédents, Hans se déversa en elle. Prenant une minute de repos avant de se retirer, il regarda la fillette qu'il avait décidé de garder il y a maintenant deux ans : il avait eu ce jour-là une véritable illumination, se dit-il. Il se retira de Leïra, qui s'effondra sur le lit dons les draps étaient maculés de son sang.

_- A partir de maintenant tu resteras ici, dit l'homme en se rhabillant. Tes clients monteront directement te voir._

A partir de là les images s'enchainèrent rapidement, et les mages avaient fermés les yeux, ne voulant pas, ne voulant surtout pas voir de tels atrocités alors qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire si ce n'est regarder. Puis une scène resta, dura plus longtemps que les autres, et fit que les mages risquèrent d'ouvrir les yeux afin de voir ce qui se déroulait. Leïra était couché sur le même lit que lors de la première scène mais semblait mal en point. Respirant difficilement, les joues rouges et les membres tressautant légèrement, elle paraissait gravement malade. Une vieille femme était assise à côté d'elle, l'auscultant.

- _Elle est enceinte ? Demanda un homme balafré._

_- Bien sûr que non, elle est trop jeune, répondit la grand-mère avec mépris. Maintenant sortez !_

Les deux hommes la regardèrent durement avant de s'exécuter, montrant que cette femme jouissait d'un statut privilégié dans la guilde.

_- Ma pauvre petite, murmura-t-elle doucement. Si je te guéris trop rapidement ils continueront, comme durant ces deux dernières années._

Leïra ouvrit alors les yeux à moitié, regardant la vieille femme qui montrait un geste de tendresse avec elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis maintenant quatre ans. Mais au moment de refermer ses yeux de fatigue, ses iris devinrent entièrement blancs, s'illuminant et scintillants légèrement avant de se refermer. La vieille la regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Les mains tremblantes elle souleva les paupières de la fillette pour les relâcher aussitôt, revoyant les iris blancs. Elle souffla, se précipita sur son sac noir posé au pied du lit et en sorti un gros grimoire. Tournant frénétiquement les pages elle récita un enchantement, et le corps de Leïra se souleva sur plusieurs centimètres avant que ses ailes ne se déploient, des signes apparaissant quelques secondes sur sa peau avant de disparaître aussi rapidement.

_- Oh mon Dieu, souffla la vieille. Un ange._

Une fois la surprise passée, elle attrapa son sac en vitesse, y fourra le grimoire dedans et en sorti plusieurs fioles avant d'en choisir une. Elle se retourna vers Leïra et se mit à la secouer violement :

_- Réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu te réveilles !_

Leïra ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la regardant sans vraiment comprendre.

_- Avale ça vite, exigea-t-elle en la forçant à avaler une mixture à la texture étrange, manquant de faire s'étouffer l'ange._

Puis la femme parti en vitesse, ouvrant la porte à la volée et passant devant les deux hommes en disant froidement ''_elle ne tiendra pas la nuit''._

En effet plus le temps passait plus Leïra toussait, de plus en plus fort, venant à en cracher du sang. Sa respiration ce fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter devant les yeux d'un homme blond qui aurait pu être charismatique s'il n'avait pas fait partie de Golden Swords, comme le montrait son symbole sur son épaule. Il la regardait tendrement, mais son regard avait tendance selon les mages à glisser vers sa poitrine naissance. Quand la fillette rendit son dernier souffle, il décrocha un poignard de sa ceinture puis coupa l'une des mèches blondes de Leïra avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. Raccrochant son poignard, il prit le petit corps dans ses bras et sorti du bâtiment, et se dirigea dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche il s'arrêta au pied d'un grand arbre et y posa le corps inanimé.

_- Je t'aimais. Je suis désolé que tu sois morte._

Puis il repartit, laissant le corps sans vie sur le sol.

Mais au bout de quelques heures ce fut une autre silhouette qui arriva, prit le corps sur son dos et parti plus profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à arriver à une chaumière que l'on remarquait à peine dans le paysage. La personne entra dedans, posa le corps sur un lit et enleva sa capuche, dévoilant le visage de la vieille femme ayant ausculté Leïra le jour précédant. Elle partit dans une autre pièce, chercha sur une étagère une autre fiole avant de revenir vers l'enfant. Elle la prit dans ses bras, lui releva doucement le buste et lui fit doucement couler le contenu du flacon dans la gorge. Quelques minutes plus tard Leïra se mis à tousser, l'air affluant de nouveau dans ses poumons.

_- Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Paniqua la fillette en se blottissant dans le fond du lit._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme à la voix chevrotante. Ca va aller._

Puis elle commença à réciter un enchantement complexe, les mots s'enchainant à une vitesse folle, les mages n'arrivant pas à les distinguer. Leïra se tordait de douleur, criant et se débattant afin de se soustraire à la douleur, mais sans succès, la vieille tenant bon et ne voulant rien lâcher. Le t-shirt que portait Leïra prit soudainement feu, des lignes noires apparaissant sur son ventre, formant peu à peu le losange que les mages avaient pu observer sur le ventre de l'enfant. Puis le corps de la fille de 13 ans devint peu à peu celui d'une fillette de quatre ans, arrêta de se convulser et ne bougea plus. La vieille femme chancela mais se précipita tout de même vers l'enfant afin de prendre son pouls, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien et respirait encore. Soupirant de soulagement en sentant un pouls faible mais bel et bien présent. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa chaumière, laissant entrer un homme entièrement habillé de noir.

_- Dépêche-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en s'appuyant sur une commode. Prend-la et emmène-la le plus loin possible d'ici._

Plus l'image devint flou, la scène s'estompant peu à peu, laissant place à une nouvelle scène. L'homme en noir à qui la vieille avait confié Leïra était dans un bureau, assis en face d'un homme habillé d'un costume et à l'air grave.

- _Je vous en donne 30 000 joyaux, dit l'homme d'affaire en regardant Leïra assise dans le fond du bureau._

_- Marché conclu, répondit l'autre._

_- Nous pourrons vous envoyer le prix exacte de sa vente si vous le souhaitez, proposa l'homme au costume._

_- Pas besoin, tout ce que je veux ce sont mes joyaux._

Puis l'image partit complètement, laissant des mages pantelant dans l'appartement des deux blondes. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient dans leurs têtes : Dégout. Colère. Peur. Haine. Comment avaient-ils pu croire que la dernière partie des souvenirs de Leïra ne pouvait pas être plus horrible que ce qu'elle se souvenait déjà ? Les atrocités qu'ils avaient vues dépassaient tous ce qu'un humain peut concevoir. Leïra ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage crispé, le point invisible fixé. Mais peu après elle remonta ses jambes vers son torse, mit ses mains sur sa tête et commença à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

- Leïra… Murmura Grey en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Leïra en le repoussant violement.

- Natsu ! Cria Lucy en se tournant vers le rose. Essaye de la calmer !

Mais Natsu ne réagissait pas : les yeux grands écartés, les poings tremblants et enflammé, il semblait emmagasiner lentement les images qu'ils venaient de voir. Leïra. Violée. Ces connards l'ont violé pendant deux ans sans interruption. Il va les tuer. Pour elle. Pour s'en être pris à elle.

- Natsu ! Reprit Lucy en le secouant. Réagit ! Leïra a besoin de toi !

En entendant le nom de l'ange, de _son_ ange, Natsu baissa lentement les yeux sur la constellationniste, d'un regard froid qui fit frissonner la blonde. Puis il s'assit sur le lit, assez proche de Leïra pour la prendre dans les bras.

- Lâche-moi ! Je veux pas !

- Leïra c'est Natsu, calme-toi, je suis avec toi… Commença Natsu en la berçant doucement.

- Non… Pleura la blonde. Tu vas me faire mal…

- Leïra, on ne te fera jamais de mal, assura le rose en la serrant plus fort.

- Ils l'ont fait ! Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont…

- Chuut, ne le dit pas, je sais, la rassura Natsu doucement. Je te promet qu'ils vont souffrir.

Erza leva un sourcil sous la déclaration de Natsu. Elle était complètement d'accord avec lui mais le ton qu'il avait employé était froid. Glacial même. Or Natsu peut devenir extrêmement dangereux quand il emploie ce ton. Mais pour l'instant, le mage de feu se contrôlait relativement bien, le fait de tenir l'ange dans ses bras lui interdisant les effusions de colère. Au passage la mage rousse remarqua que l'ange avait les yeux qui se fermaient peu à peu, étant complètement épuisée par toute la magie utilisée lors de la diffusion de ses souvenirs.

- Faut que le Vieux nous dise tout ce qu'il sait maintenant, exigea Natsu en essayant de coucher Leïra qui était appuyée contre lui.

Mais celle-ci, s'étant endormi était fermement accrochée aux vêtements du rose, refusant catégoriquement de les lâcher, de le laisser partir.

- Natsu. Tu penses vraiment la laisser maintenant ? Demanda Erza en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

- Je… Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit le rose. Mais le Vieux en sait plus que ce qu'il veut bien nous dire donc je vais le forcer à tout dire !

- Dit pas n'importe quoi l'allumette, dit Grey qui avait tiré une chaise près du lit. Là, tout de suite, Leïra a besoin de toi, pas de savoir les secrets les plus glauques de Golden Swords.

- On aura le temps demain de lui poser des questions, renchérit Erza. Pour l'instant on va rester avec elle.

C'est ainsi que Lucy et Happy se couchèrent dans le deuxième lit pendant qu'Erza allait occuper le canapé et Grey le fauteuil, et enfin que Natsu se coucha avec Leïra dans son lit, en prenant bien garde à ne pas la lâcher. L'ange ne se dérochait pas des vêtements du rose, s'agrippant fermement à sa veste et à son écharpe. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, roula puis alla se perdre dans ses cheveux ramenés sur son visage. Natsu la regarda : La voir dans cet état ne faisait que faire augmenter sa haine. En comparaison la mégère d'Ancolia paraissait presque bienveillante par rapport à ces types. De plus il craignait qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. Elle est fragile, sensible. Elle ne pourra pas digérer ces informations en quelques jours. Ni même en quelques semaines. Et eux non plus. Fairy Tail est une grande famille, et dès qu'un membre a des problèmes, ils en ont tous. Mais dans ce cas précis les autres mages ne seront pas mis au courant : cela détruirait encore plus Leïra qui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'instant, elle n'a pas besoin de se soucier des regards des gens qui vont forcément changer dès qu'ils le sauront. Elle ne voudra jamais qu'ils le sachent.

Les mages ruminait dans leur coin, pensant à la journée de demain, se demandant comment réagir avec la blonde, avant que le sommeil ne les cueille les uns après les autres, malgré leur volonté de rester éveiller en cas de soucis.

**OOO**

La première personne à se réveiller de l'appartement fut Leïra qui ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait la source chaude qui lui chauffait le dos. En regardant attentivement autour d'elle l'ange se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement qu'elle louait avec Lucy, mais que celui-ci était squatté par les membres de son équipe. Enfin, la source chaude n'était autre que Natsu qui était fermement collé contre son dos, un bras passé autour de son ventre. Puis les souvenirs revinrent, violents, puissants, douloureux. Leïra gémit, une larme se remit à couler sur sa joue, dévalant son visage puis son cou. Les hommes sont des salauds. Des connards. Et en ce moment il y en a un qui la tient. Qui est collé contre elle. Qui va faire comme les autres. La blesser. _La violer._

Leïra souleva doucement, le plus lentement possible, le bras qui la maintenait contre le mage de feu, qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle se glissa rapidement hors du lit, laissant un Natsu sans rien dans les bras, le faisant grogner dans son sommeil puis sorti le plus discrètement possible de l'appartement. En passant dans le salon, elle fut surprise de trouver Erza et Grey sur le canapé et le fauteuil, l'un ronflant avec un niveau sonore plus qu'élevé. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici. Surtout pas. Elle était prisonnière, prisonnière de cet appartement, avec des gens qui recommenceront. _Comme toujours, pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Une fois la porte fermée l'ange partit en courant, la brise froide lui fouettant le visage et les jambes, étant toujours habillée de son short et de son débardeur blanc. Pieds nus elle courait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait, voulant juste partir loin de ceux qui la mettait en confiance avant de la trahir. Les habitants de Magnolia la regardaient avec inquiétude, reconnaissant la mage de Fairy Tail. Mais celle-ci ne les voyait pas, les larmes rendant flou sa vision.

**OOO**

Natsu n'allait pas bien. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il manquait quelque chose. Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que le vide qu'il ressentait en ce moment était lié à Leïra. _Son _ange n'était plus là. Il éjecta la couverture qu'il avait placée sur eux deux la veille et se leva en vitesse, alla secouer sans ménagement Lucy et Happy qui dormaient à côté.

- Bougez-vous ! Leïra est parti !

- De quoi tu parles… Demanda une Lucy encore endormi.

- Réveille les autres, je vais la chercher, dit Natsu en mettant ses chaussures. Tu viens Happy ?

- Aye !

Les deux sortirent par la fenêtre, puis Happy déploya ses ailes et agrippa Natsu avant de s'envoler.

- Tu sais où elle a pu partir ? Demanda Happy en prenant de la hauteur.

- Elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'avance, dit Natsu en reniflant l'air. Je sens encore son odeur. Fonce vers le Nord !

- Aye Sir !

Au bout de 15 minutes de vol, Natsu et Happy commençait à craindre que la piste ne soit une fausse. Pourtant le rose pouvait affirmer que l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. Soudain le mage de feu eu un petit sourire. Il a enfin trouvé. Le citron. Leïra sent le citron, une légère odeur acidulée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Puis une silhouette se détacha dans la rue : courant, pieds nus, les cheveux blonds volant derrière elle, se ne pouvait être que Leïra.

- Happy, tu la vois ? Cria Natsu. On va la rejoindre !

Sur ce, le chat bleu piqua et alla poser Natsu quelques mètres devant la jeune fille qui en les voyant s'arrêta net, le souffle court.

- Leïra, commença le rose. Tu ne vas pas bien, laisse-nous t'aider !

Elle ne l'écouta même pas. Déployant ses ailes elle partit dans la direction opposée, laissant le mage et le chat dans la rue.

- On la suit Happy !

- Aye Sir ! Dit le chat en attrapant Natsu et en partant à la suite de l'ange.

- Leïra, arrête-toi ! On doit parler !

- Pourquoi ? Tu vois comment ça a fini ?!

- Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est inacceptable ! Mais on est pas comme eux ! Tu as bien passé plusieurs mois avec nous, non ?!

- Ils n'étaient pas méchants avant la… la… première fois, dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

- C'était une guilde noire, continua Natsu. Fairy Tail est une guilde où tous les membres forment une grande famille ! Jamais quelqu'un ne la guilde ne pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça !

Leïra se posa alors sur le toit le plus proche d'elle, plia ses ailes dans le dos et se tourna vers Natsu et Happy qui s'étaient posés près d'elle.

- Tu me le jure ?

- Mais oui, bien ! Assura Natsu en se dirigeant vers l'ange. Je peux te promettre qu'aucun membre de Fairy Tail ne fera ça, à qui que ce soit.

- Mais les autres ?

- Quels autres ? Demanda le mage de feu en se demandant de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

- Les autres personnes, de partout.

- Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera. Rien, d'accord ? Je serais, non en fait nous serons toujours là pour te protéger.

- Natsu… Dit Leïra les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce qu'ils ont fait est… déjà arrivé ? Ailleurs ?

- Leïra…

Devant la réponse que Natsu lui a donné (ou plutôt, ne lui a pas donné), la blonde craqua et fondit en larme. Le rose, le cœur brisé devant cette vision déchirante s'avança vers l'ange dans l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras mais la jeune fille blonde, les bras entourés autour d'elle comme pour former une protection, se recula.

- Ecoute-moi… Dit Natsu en restant à une distance respectable de Leïra. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est complètement… inhumain ! Et je te jure que je les trouverais et je les tuerai. On pourra les chercher ensemble et leur faire payer.

- Non ! Cria l'ange en s'avançant. Non, je veux pas… Je veux pas…

- Leïra… Le cauchemar est fini, on est là…

- Je veux pas les revoir ! Ils… Ils…

- Chuut… Dit Natsu en s'approchant peu à peu, jusqu'à être à moins de 10 centimètres. Si tu ne veux pas on ne les cherchera pas.

- Je-je sais plus trop où j'en suis, je suis désolée… Murmura Leïra en frissonnant sous le froid.

- Et si on commençait par rentrer à l'appartement ? Proposa Natsu en lui passant son écharpe autour du cou. Tu vas prendre froid.

Le rose enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de l'ange, et même si elle n'avait pas de manche elle offrait à la blonde une couche supplémentaire pour la protéger du froid. Puis Happy l'attrapa et la posa doucement en bas de la maison sur laquelle ils s'étaient posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Natsu quand à lui descendit en sautant, arrivant à côté des deux amis. Sans parler ils marchèrent lentement en direction de l'appartement, dans un silence plus que pesant selon le chat bleu. Le mage de feu espionnait discrètement le visage de la jeune fille, scrutant la moindre crispation. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua un infime mais indéniable petit frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, malgré le fait que l'ange niait avoir froid.

- Ne dit pas que t'as pas froid tu sais pas mentir, dit Natsu en souriant.

- T'as pas le droit de lire en moi aussi facilement ! Se défendit la blonde en le regardant d'un air réprobateur.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu acceptes que je te porte ? Demande Natsu en rougissant.

- Je-je sais pas…

- On va essayer doucement, d'accord ? Proposa le rose en s'arrêtant.

- Je, euh, ok, consentis Leïra.

Natsu attrapa Leïra et la mit sur son dos et regarda Happy qui, les mains sur sa bouche semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose.

- Happy, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, la ferme.

La blonde avait le visage plus rose que les cheveux de son porteur : elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle ne voulait pas que les hommes la touche depuis qu'elle se souvenait ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Lui pourtant était près d'elle. Il la portait même. Oui, il la mettait mal à l'aise, mais… pas comme les autres. L'ange était complètement crispé, malgré le fait que la personne qui la porte en ce moment même ne soit pas comme _eux. _Mais plus Natsu marchait plus Leïra se détendait, remarquant que le dos du rose était chaud, apportant une chaleur réconfortante, protectrice. Posant son menton sur son épaule, elle se senti en sécurité.

Le rose lui ressentait la même chaleur que lorsqu'il l'avait tenu pour la première fois dans ses bras. _Un mage de feu qui a chaud, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait le glaçon ? Pensa-t-il en rigolant. _Pourtant il savait que Leïra ne le laissait pas indifférent. L'odeur citronnée l'envahissait, l'enveloppant dans un voile acidulé qui rendait ses sens fous. Il sentit soudain le menton de l'ange se poser sur son épaule, et pensa avec soulagement que Leïra se détendait enfin et recommençait à faire confiance.

- On n'aurait pas dû croiser les autres ? Demanda Happy qui se doutait que les trois mages devaient pourtant les chercher.

- Ils ont sûrement dû aller dans une autre direction, proposa Natsu en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

Le rose posa la jeune fille dans le canapé, couvrit la jeune fille d'une couverture rangée un peu plus loin puis alla faire chauffer de l'eau, avec laquelle il revint, ayant préparé du thé.

- Je vais les chercher, décréta Happy en partant par la fenêtre.

- Bois, ça va te réchauffer, lui dit-il en lui tendant la tasse.

- Merci, répondit-elle en attrapant ce que lui tendait le rose. Attend, continua-t-elle en enlevant la couverture de ses genoux.

Posant la tasse sur le sol, la couverture à côté d'elle elle enleva la veste du rose ainsi que son écharpe et les tendis au mage de feu.

- C'est toi qui va avoir froid, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Un mage de feu ne ressent presque pas les écarts de température, tu sais, répondit-il en remettant sa veste et son écharpe.

Les deux mains contre la surface chaude de la tasse, Leïra reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Elle avait remis la couverture sur elle, remonté ses jambes contre son torse.

- Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ? Demanda Natsu, accroupi devant la jeune fille.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondit Leïra en le regardant.

- Je-Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose… Dit le rose en rougissant.

La blonde regarda Natsu sans comprendre. Le rose lui prit les mains, se plaça en face d'elle.

- Je t'aime.

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. _Mais quel con ! Se maudit-il intérieurement. _Elle va le repousser, surtout en ce moment ! _Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! _

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme Devon ?

- Devon ? C'est qui lui ?

- Il… Il était à Golden Swords. Il était blond.

Natsu repensa à la vision que l'ange leur avait projeté, quand lors de sa ''mort '' un homme à la carrure impressionnante et blond avait effectivement dit au corps qu'il l'aimait.

- Leïra écoute moi ! Ce Devon était un monstre, comme tous ceux de la guilde noire ! Je t'aime, répéta-t-il doucement.

- Natsu, je-je sais pas si…

Le rose était plus qu'embarrassé : bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme _''Moi aussi je t'aime !''_, mais celle-ci était plutôt négative. En plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça maintenant ?! Hier à peine elle venait juste de se souvenir qu'elle avait été violée pendant deux ans ! Il aurait dû faire comme Mira et Erza lui avaient conseillé, d'attendre qu'elle soit entièrement remise.

- Je-je ais aller prendre l'air, dit Natsu en se relevant.

- Attend, le retint Leïra en lui attrapant le bras. S'il-te-plait reste…


End file.
